


Только сильные будут жить

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), TreggiDi



Series: ББ-квест [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Modification, Character Death, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder – PTSD, Revolution, Romance, Single work, Symbolism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стив победил в Голодных Играх, и теперь он – цирковая обезьянка, мальчик с плаката, человек года... Приманка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ББ-квест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: 6 ББ-квест команды Эванса 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек к тексту: [Laura Marling - Only The Strong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DATBaTX8f_Y)
> 
> Иллюстрации к тексту можно посмотреть отдельной работой:  
> [Иллюстрации к тексту "Только сильные будут жить"](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25858822/chapters/62828170)

Небо светлеет; рекламные вывески выгорают, тухнут в сером воздухе. Так случается каждое утро. Пол уже не вибрирует от мерного бита: бум-бум-буц, смолкла музыка в подпольных клубах, в клубах под землей, в клубах на высоте сотого этажа. Между высотками становятся видны просветы, в этих просветах – лазурно-розовый, золотистый, серый. Автомобилей все меньше, последние тусовщики разлетелись на своих машинах по домам, спать.

В этот час наконец-то становится тихо.

Ненадолго, впрочем; совсем скоро Стив слышит (раньше он бы не смог уловить, но теперь его уши, чувствительные, как локаторы какой-нибудь глубоководной рыбы, всегда в поисках новых звуков) мягкие шаги в коридоре. Вся прислуга носит одинаковые тряпичные туфли. Серые костюмы под цвет стен: блузка и юбка до колен или рубашка с просторными брюками. Идеальный камуфляж.

Он сидит неподвижно, обняв колени, и глядит сквозь стеклянную балконную дверь. Стены его комнаты начинают светиться, они будут разгораться все ярче к побудке. Тихий писк: магнитный замок на двери. Она заходит. Шлеп-шлеп-шлеп вдоль спальни, что-то делает в ванной, льется вода. Может, настраивает ему температуру в душевой. Может, протирает зеркало. Он старается не плеваться зубной пастой, но следы все равно остаются. Шлеп-шлеп. Она снова в спальне, в кухонном углу, заряжает кофе-машину. Бесшумно накрывает на стол. Стив видит ее силуэт, отраженный в стекле, наблюдает, как она движется за его спиной. Склоняется над его пустой кроватью. Тогда Стив распрямляет затекшие ноги, кашляет негромко.

Он не хотел ее пугать.

– Извините, – говорит она, прижав руку к груди. Глаза распахнуты, рот приоткрыт. Он на ногах, слишком большой, нависает над ней, хотя не собирался. Пытается съежится. Она кажется рядом с ним крошечной – теперь все вокруг кажутся крошечными, будто он попал в страну лилипутов. Мама читала ему эту сказку в детстве.

– Простите, – говорит он, прижимаясь к балконной двери.

– Прошу прощения, извините, – повторяет она, слегка поклонившись. У нее темные волосы, собранные в хвост. Короткие крепкие ноги. Золотая цепочка на шее, золотой бейдж с именем. «Селена». Стив не пытается запомнить. Завтра будет уже другая.

Селена отступает, хватается за углы одеяла, чтобы заправить кровать. Больше не смотрит на него прямо, но настороженно следит краем глаза. Стив тащится в душ, огибая горничную по большой дуге.

Раньше к нему приходила другая. Порция. Имя, как у феи. Она улыбалась во весь рот. У нее были седые короткие волосы. Она тоже носила тряпичные туфли и, застав его поутру на полу в углу, говорила: «Что, снова не спится?». Больше она не приходит. Теперь каждое утро – новая девушка. И сверх необходимого они с ним не разговаривают.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, выйдя из душа. Его кровать заправлена. Тосты на тарелке. Девушка снова кланяется, не глядя на него, и отступает к двери. – Хорошего дня, – делает он еще одну попытку, но девушка выскальзывает из комнаты, плотно прикрывая дверь – так, чтобы щелкнул магнитный замок.

  


  


Он не одинок. Каждый день с ним рядом множество людей. День расписан по минутам. Утренние тренировки, подъемы и отжимания, йога на упругом коврике, похожем на зеленый луг; у него есть личный тренер невнятного пола, с именем Джи, словно буква алфавита. Джи следит, чтобы у Стива были мускулы. Чтобы работали косые мышцы пресса. Чтобы узор на животе был красивым, а икры высокими. Сейчас это модно – высокие икры. У кого не получается их накачать, тем вставляют импланты. Стив бы не хотел.

После спорта всегда следуют процедуры. У него есть личный стилист, Стелла. Очень красивая женщина. Она выбирает для него одежду всегда на два размера меньше необходимого. Но его тело – на два размера больше необходимого, и вместе это дает какое-то странно удачное сочетание. Стелла отвечает за то, чтобы он хорошо получался в кадре. «Камера прибавляет лет десять, так что давай постараемся», – говорит Стелла, если он жалуется. Процедуры – как полоса препятствий, но сама она их все тоже проходит, и если она может их выдержать, может желать этого добровольно, сможет и он.

(Инъекции, вакуумные маски, насекомые, вроде тех, что жалят его кожу, наполняя нужным токсином, или эти черви, которых нужно проглатывать для «очищения»; а еще электричество – от слабых разрядов к более сильным. И ванны, полные льда. И ядреные смеси в высоких стаканах, с коктейльным зонтиком, чтобы сделать пойло переносимым.)

Его кожа плотно натянута на кости черепа, и когда он улыбается слишком широко, ему становится больно. Улыбку они тоже репетируют.

«Не нужно показывать все зубы сразу, это же не оскал», – говорит Стелла. Она умеет правильно улыбаться. Ее лицо сохраняет полную неподвижность, даже кожа под глазами не двигается, только рот. Стив может часами смотреть на это, как завороженный.

Между вторым завтраком и ланчем он встречается с прессой. Раньше журналисты занимали больше времени в его расписании, но теперь его историю знает каждый, что еще можно высосать из его скучной жизни? А они все равно пытаются, неутомимые; это одновременно пугает и восхищает.

Потом он снимается в просветительских роликах, или в военных агитационных фильмах, или в рекламе. Чаще всего в рекламе. Хвалит новое отбеливающее средство для зубов, или часы, или хлопья, «которые едят победители». Сам он хлопья не ест (слишком много углеводов). 

Иногда он покидает Башню. Его возят в университеты, где он никогда не учился, чтобы он смог толкнуть там вдохновляющую речь. Или на корпоративные мероприятия в крупные компании (там он в основном стоит неподвижно, позволяя людям делать с собой селфи; говорить почти не приходится; иногда женщины с благоговением засовывают руку ему под футболку; а иногда это мужчины). Или его отправляют в какую-нибудь школу. Школы хуже всего. Дети любопытны и задают много вопросов. К счастью, ответы для него теперь пишут заранее. После того первого раза, когда он наговорил лишнего.

Теперь у него целый штат сценаристов, которые решают, что он мог бы сказать, как бы он мог пошутить. Талантливые ребята. С их помощью он кажется просто очаровательным; уверенным, спокойным, непробиваемым. Он нравится людям. Его рейтинг популярности очень высок (он не очень хорошо разбирается в цифрах, но все это ему каждое утро докладывает Винни, его… человек по имиджу? Или как-то так). Есть люди, которые отвечают на письма фанатов и проверяют подарки (ему присылают много подарков). Есть люди, ведущие его аккаунты в Интернете. И еще те, кто поправляет ему прическу в течение дня: вдруг волосы растреплются? И врач, хотя врач ему больше не нужен, и еще наставник по медитациям, и личный массажист, и так далее.

Все очень добры к нему.

В башне у него свой этаж. Места предостаточно. Здесь бы поместилась небольшая деревня, вроде деревни Рудокопов – на кухне можно было бы расположить две-три семьи в палатках, в коридоре достаточно места, чтобы бегать или пасти коров и коз (если бы у Рудокопов были коровы и козы), а в гостиной поместилась бы рыночная площадь. Он не чувствует себя запертым, потому что всегда может пойти поплавать в огромном бассейне, или выйти на террасу с маленьким садом и качелями, или пострелять в роботов и пришельцев в лабиринтах дополненной реальности, или посмотреть миллион фильмов и ток-шоу в огромном кинотеатре на одного зрителя, или прочитать любую книгу мира в электронной библиотеке, а искусственный помощник всегда подберет что-то по его интересам.

Он мог бы организовать здесь мастерскую художника, если бы захотел. В Капитолии наверняка есть отличные краски, которые передадут цвет рассветного неба; может даже, оно будет красивее, чем в реальности. 

После всех событий дня Стив предоставлен сам себе. Он садится в кресло и просит ДЖАРВИСа позвонить домой. Серая стена перед ним темнеет, превращаясь в экран, потом возникают помехи, как всполохи света за плотно сжатыми веками (это напоминает ему взрыв, его тело, объятое болью, катится вниз с холма, глаза жжет и режет до слез), а затем появляется дрожащая картинка.

Их маленький огород с лечебными травами, покосившаяся ставня, потолок, стены в комнатке, которая служила гостиной и его спальней (цветы на обоях почти полностью истерлись). Его мать оказывается в поле зрения камеры, она оборачивается, испуганная, будто застигнутая врасплох. И секунду Стиву кажется, что она прихлопнет ЖУКа, как настоящее насекомое.

Ничего странного: раньше они таких и не видели. Может, на картинках в учебнике. Никто не звонил в их Дистрикт, не интересовался ими. Теперь, должно быть, воздух дрожит от ЖУКов. Маленькие дребезжащие дроны со стальными крыльями, одно из старых изобретений Старка. Картинку передают отлично, даже с большого расстояния, поэтому Стив может видеть на лбу матери морщины – каждую из них; но она его не видит, только слышит.

– Привет, ма, – говорит Стив, скрючившись перед экраном. Он узнает каждую ее морщинку, когда она наклоняется слишком близко, перекрывая ЖУКу обзор камеры. – Подальше, так я тебя не вижу. 

Снова шорох, шебуршание, мелькает край ее синего рабочего платья, волосы, она говорит: 

– Сейчас, не знаю, как с ними справляться. – И потом: – Лишь бы не сломать.

Ее голос так близко. У Стива кружится голова, и он горбится на диване, пытаясь стать меньше. Он так любил слушать ее голос, когда болел и сворачивался калачиком, положив голову ей на колени. Ее голос лился над ним утешительным потоком: о работе, об урожае, какие-то городские сплетни, какие-то позабытые присказки. 

Теперь она говорит мало, всегда спешит закончить беседу. И в этот раз: сидит на самом краешке стула, под прицелом камеры-ЖУКа, готовая вспорхнуть и улететь. Почему на ней синее платье? Это ее выходной, в такие дни она носит домашнее.

– Я тебя отвлекаю? 

– Нет, милый. Ты же знаешь, у меня выходной.

Она могла бы вообще больше не работать, но тогда в их маленьком госпитале останется только один врач. Это никуда не годится. 

– Просто готовлю кое-что, ничем особенно не занята.

Лицо бледное, как у призрака.

– Тебя хорошо кормят? Ты нормально спишь? – Она всегда об этом спрашивает. И еще: «Ты слишком бледный, Стиви». Она ведь его даже не видит. «Но я знаю». Она всегда знает.

– Со мной все в порядке. – Он не хочет говорить о себе, он хочет услышать истории. Что-то, что поможет ему заснуть. Но она все косится куда-то в сторону. – Кто там? Пегги рядом? 

Мама качает головой.

– Что ты. Сегодня все сидят по домам. В городе небольшие беспорядки. Ничего особенного.

Вот почему она в платье.

Шум за кадром. Точно не Пегги.

– Я наняла помощника. – Ее глаза блестят. – Чтобы почистить печь на кухне. Сама не справляюсь…

Это она говорит не для Стива, а для ЖУКа. Как знать, что эта штука записывает, где хранит данные. Стив чувствует себя идиотом.

– Знаешь, я не хочу тебя отвлекать, – говорит он.

Не стоило ему звонить.

Он помнит печь на кухне – древнюю, как сам город. И большой стол, иссеченный ножом вдоль и поперек. И людей на столе: чаще всего мужчины, чаще всего в крови. Иногда кто-то рядом, чтобы помочь их удержать, если они дергаются. Иногда рядом кто-то плачет. Руки мамы: порхающие над раной, как красные бабочки.

– Не хочу, чтоб твой ужин сгорел, – говорит Стив.

И ее жесткий взгляд, и короткие команды: «Стив, согрей воду. Стив, полотенца. Закрой ставни. Ни слова». Это всегда, всегда нелегально.

Если ей удавалось помочь, Стив потом приносил им еду в подвал. Ему запрещалось говорить с ними, но смотреть-то он мог. И смотрел: в оба глаза.

Если помочь не удавалось, мужчин забирали. Стив знал, что их зарывают в лесу, за старой шахтой. 

– Тем более, мне пора спать. Тут жесткий режим, – говорит Стив.

На ее лице облегчение.

Она спешит попрощаться. ЖУК вылетает в окно, и секунду Стив еще видит серое небо и ветки, прежде чем все гаснет.

Он не должен больше звонить. Это было глупо.

Он чистит зубы, протирает зеркало. Переодевается в шорты и футболку для сна (тоже тесные во всех местах, будто среди ночи его могут вытащить на фотосессию). Ложится набок. Он говорил правду: здесь жесткий режим. Стоит ему принять эту позу, как стены, постепенно темнеющие весь вечер, гаснут совсем. Теперь только темнота – плотная, как повязка на лице.

Он лежит неподвижно, не пытаясь заснуть, не пытаясь бороться со сном. Если повезет, он будет лежать так всю ночь, пока комната не наполнится серым светом. 

Не повезет – он провалится в кошмары. Проснется рывком, без единого звука.

Выскользнет из кровати, чтобы скрючиться у балконной двери, и будет глядеть на сияющие рекламные вывески, на парящие в воздухе машины, пока солнце не встанет.

  


  


Когда на VIP-ярусе устраивают приемы, его всегда приглашают. Есть два типа приглашений: те, что в качестве рекомендации ложатся на его прикроватную тумбу. От них можно отказаться, сослаться на усталость, режим, что-то еще.

И те, что появляются в его расписании, потому что ДЖАРВИС их туда заносит.

Тогда он должен явиться. 

Оставаться до конца необязательно. Ему просто нужно показаться тут и там, с кем-то поговорить, выпить пару коктейлей и незаметно удалиться. Чаще всего на таких вечеринках все слишком пьяны, чтобы обращать на него внимание. Но фотографии с этих вечеров потом появляются в новостных лентах. «Был замечен такой-то и такой-то, такая-то пришла с тем-то». 

Он (такой-то) в пиджаке и брюках, с волосами, уложенными гелем. Стелла нанесла ему что-то под глаза, что-то сверкающее, чтобы скрыть синяки. Теперь он все время краем глаза видит этот блеск. Словно блики на воде.

(«Давай, мы можем ловить рыбу, – сказал он; парень из восьмого Дистрикта. Тонкое лицо, впалые от голода щеки. – Давай, если свяжем вместе эти прутья, получится гарпун». Он попытался утопить Стива, когда тот спустился к берегу.)

В этот раз людей больше, чем обычно. Еда на круглых подносах: что-то крошечное, разноцветное, без запаха. Люди берут закуски и заворачивают их в салфетки, чтобы потом вернуть на поднос проходящего мимо официанта. Закуски блуждают по залу, совершают круговорот. Стив набивает живот, прячась за большим вазоном. Вся еда, которую ему здесь дают, невероятно вкусная. И в то же время бесплотная, словно воздух. Он никогда не наедается досыта. Это не похоже на изнуряющий, сосущий голод, что он испытывал раньше, но раздражает.

– Лучше выпей немного, – советует ему кто-то, и Стив озирается, застуканный на месте преступления с полным ртом слабосоленого лосося. 

Мужчина в атласном пиджаке, а под пиджаком ничего нет; то есть только его тело – голая кожа, густые темные волосы. Брюки такие узкие, что Стив может различить шрам вдоль бедра. Шрам – это интересно; Стив был уверен, люди Капитолия не сохраняют шрамы, не допускают подобного несовершенства. С другой стороны, кто-то наносит себе шрамы специально, такое направление в моде, Стив не разобрался до конца.

Этот мужчина протягивает ему бокал неприличной формы. Внутри что-то кислотно-зеленое. 

– Я не могу пить ничего, в чем есть сахар, – пытается Стив, но мужчина отмахивается.

– Да ладно. Зачем ходить на вечеринки, если не напиваться? Ты ведь не можешь вынести эту скуку трезвым?

Стив принимает бокал. Пахнет ужасно, но он выпивает до дна и морщится. На вкус не так плохо. Как яблоко, у которого случился эпилептический припадок.

– Как тебе? Сам смешал. – Мужчина приподнимает темные очки, чтобы взглянуть на Стива. Теперь Стив видит: тот над ним потешается. 

– Надеюсь, ты не барменом работаешь. – Стив выдвигает вперед подбородок. – Потому что я бы это второй раз не заказал. 

– Нет, я не бармен. – Мужчина щелкает пальцами, пробиваясь к барной стойке. Вопреки своим же словам, он заходит за стойку, и сотрудники не говорят ни слова против. Он достает пару бутылок, придирчиво разглядывает этикетки. Стив садится на табурет. У него на ладони все еще лежит салфетка с закусками, и он тоскливо глядит на тарталетку с чем-то голубым. 

– Ладно, как насчет этого? 

Стив пробует новый напиток. На вкус как удар наковальни. Мужчина хмыкает, когда Стив невозмутимо опускает рюмку. 

– Ты точно добавил туда алкоголь? – Нарываться не стоит, но Стив не любит задир. Мужчина выставляет перед ним целую батарею стаканов, заведенный. – Слушай, я бы рад поболтать, но мне пора…

– Ты ведь тот парень с ингалятором? – Мужчина подкидывает бутылку в руке. Бутылка выглядит очень пыльной и дорогой. Стив снова опускается на табурет.

– Да. Да, это я. – Он пьет коктейль и даже не моргает, хотя его рот объят огнем. 

– Они с тобой перестарались, конечно. – Мужчина болтает шейкером. – Напомни-ка, что ты там использовал? Что за оружие?

– Я не использовал оружие, – ровно отвечает Стив. Он хватает следующий стакан, в котором что-то пенится и шипит. Мужчина подпирает щеку кулаком, любовно наблюдая за каждым глотком. – Что это, молочный коктейль?

– Хочешь сказать, что совсем не торкнуло?

– Хочешь сказать, ты и сам не знаешь, что я использовал? 

Мужчина строит гримасу.

– Нет, я Игры не смотрю. Ужасная безвкусица, – машет он. Нюхает стакан из-под пенистой штуки и содрогается. – Но я читал интервью о твоей невесте, такая милашка! Я встречаюсь кое с кем, это Перчинка из «Соленых девчонок» – может, слышал такую группу? Но твоя могла бы выступать соло.

– Я должен идти, – цедит Стив. Тарталетка раздавлена в кулаке. Теперь она похожа на синее месиво. 

– Можешь пройти по прямой? Закрыв глаза и дотронувшись до носа?

Стив поднимается с табурета.

– Эй, ладно, я ведь знаю, что тебя невозможно напоить. Иначе в чем весь смысл эксперимента?

Стив пробирается через толпу.

– Щит! Точно, это был щит, – бормочет мужчина за его спиной. – Ладно, не благодари.

Стив добирается до своего этажа, тащится по коридору, врезаясь в стены, а потом падает на кровать. Комната кружится, и хочется сделать что-нибудь глупое, что-нибудь непоправимое.

Стив дотрагивается до носа, чуть не промахнувшись, и глупо смеется.

Гребаный Тони Старк мастер своего дела. Его щит оказался прочным, а коктейли забористыми.

– Спасибо, – бормочет Стив, закрыв глаза.

  


  


Когда квинджет зависает над городом, Стив выглядывает в окно. Далеко внизу – торговая площадь со старым каменным кругом, не то древние солнечные часы, не то разрушенный колодец, никто не знает; сейчас там собирается оркестр на праздники. Руди с тромбоном, и одноногий Вэл с губной гармошкой, и остальные. Иногда только музыка, иногда затягивают песни. Сегодня тоже. Сегодня все собрались на площади с цветами. 

Его встречают будто героя.

Джет опускается, подняв ветер, и тот уносит цветы: бутоны буквально срывает со стеблей, как головы. От пыли люди закрывают глаза руками. Стив спрыгивает на землю, и оркестр играет, нестройно, но Стив улыбается во весь рот.

Он видит мэра, толстого человечка впереди всех остальных. У мэра черные волосы, черная борода. Листок в руке; наверное, речь.

Стив ищет глазами его дочь, но кругом столько народа. Кто-то шагает к нему, но вперед выступает страж, и люди отшатываются, привыкшие к грубой силе. Стив берет стража за локоть, вежливо, но жестко. 

Потом толпа смыкается вокруг, следуют объятья. Кто-то хлопает его по плечам, по спине. Люди без конца спрашивают: «Это ты? Что с тобой стало?», – и Стив хотел бы знать ответ. Его обнимают, ему пихают в руки цветы, корзину с яблоками, кто-то кладет ему в руки младенца, словно он местный святой и может исцелять от болезней. Кто-то прижимается к его ноге – Стив бросает взгляд вниз, но малыш слишком чумазый, чтобы его узнать. Некоторых людей он помнит хорошо: его школьные учителя, и врач, спасший его от лихорадки много лет назад, и торговцы, у которых он просил кусок хлеба, если приходилось туго – кто-то из них отгонял его кулаками, а кто-то поддавался жалости. Все они теперь здесь, пытаются к нему прикоснуться. Так счастливы, что он выжил. Словно это какое-то достижение.

– Спасибо. Спасибо, – повторяет Стив снова и снова.

Наконец кто-то раздвигает толпу. Он видит ее, замирает на секунду. Ее лицо точно такое же, как он запомнил. Черные волосы, прямой пробор. Строгие скулы. Он рисовал это тысячу раз. Она в черном, но с золотой брошкой на груди. Нарядилась ради него. У нее смущенный вид. Точно: она ведь еще не видела его в новом теле. Должно быть, странно.

– Привет, – говорит Стив, беспомощно улыбаясь. Кто-то рядом начинает хлопать, будто на выступлении. Дроны, зависшие надо всей этой вакханалией, без конца сверкают вспышками. Люди охают и ахают, и Пегги, заметив это, решительно наклоняет голову.

Она делает три быстрых шага и падает ему на грудь, обвивает его шею руками, прижимает лицо к его лицу. От нее пахнет чем-то горьким, цитрусовым: духи ее матери. Она кажется такой маленькой в его руках, как в одном из его снов, где он вдруг превращался в высокого, сильного и здорового парня.

Он закрывает глаза, поднимая ее над землей. Ее шепот, еле слышно, в ухе: «Черт, Стив, мне так жаль».

Он выпускает ее, но его агент – менеджер – Винни – хочет, чтобы они еще раз обнялись.

– Теперь снимем с другого ракурса. – Потом говорит: – Ты должен сказать речь?

– Где мама? – спрашивает Стив.

– Ждет дома. – Пегги кидает на него осторожный взгляд и опускает глаза. – Она готовит праздничный обед в честь твоего возвращения. 

Стив кивает. Конечно; весь город собрался на площади. Все стражи тоже здесь, выстроились со своими дубинками по периметру. Это лучший момент, чтобы перевести кого-то из дома в убежище. 

У них дома скоро камер будет больше, чем… ну, чем всего остального.

«Речь», – бормочет Винни ему на ухо, и Стив расправляет плечи. 

– Я очень счастлив вернуться сюда, – произносит он громко, и люди отступают, оставляют ему пространство для выступления. – Для меня большое счастье снова видеть моих друзей и родных. И Пегги, конечно. – Он посылает ей улыбку, она отвечает тем же. – Я горд и счастлив объявить, что скоро здесь состоится большой праздник. В честь моего участия в грядущих Играх… снова.

На площади становится тихо, так тихо, что слышно, как стрекочут крылышки ЖУКов. 

Винни начинает хлопать и хлопает, хлопает в полной мрачного отчаяния тишине.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: [Laura Marling - My Manic And I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJmdfmWj-6g)

Первые секунды Игр самые зрелищные. И рейтинги всегда самые высокие именно в первые секунды первого дня. Дальше люди теряют интерес; переключают каналы. Кто-то вообще не держит дома экранов – сейчас это модно, быть немного «древним».

Но первые секунды смотрят все. 

Люди собираются на площадях, даже в самых бедных Дистриктах. Даже там, где приходится прервать работу, чтобы увидеть.

Начинается всегда одинаково. Двенадцать платформ плывут, медленно поднимаются в полной темноте. 

Холодное железо грохочет под ногами.

Это пара секунд передышки, прежде чем все начнется.

И Стив дрожит, от макушки до пяток, и сжимает кулаки, и держит глаза закрытыми, чтобы яркий солнечный свет не ослепил его – _если там будет солнце_. Может быть что угодно.

И потом: шум, свет, ветер, коснувшийся кожи. Он открывает глаза и бежит.

Бежит, как никогда в своей жизни.

Петляет между деревьями (картинка перед глазами: словно дрожащая камера, словно кошмарный сон) – врезается во что-то, в какую-то сосну или осину, или что это, от силы удара его разворачивает на сто восемьдесят – и он видит там, позади, площадку битвы; несколько трибутов уже лежат, неподвижные; мертвые или оглушенные, в любом случае, не жильцы. Стив видит плечистого мужчину, который бежит в лес, как и он сам – только на плечах у этого трибута рюкзаки, по одному на каждом. Еда, вода, может, медикаменты… и уж точно оружие. 

Стив поворачивается и бежит дальше в лес, больше не озираясь. Плечо, которым он ударился о ствол, глухо ноет. Он бежит изо всех сил, перепрыгивая через камни и корни, спотыкаясь на рыхлой земле, и его сердце колотится так громко, что заглушает своим стуком весь шум позади.

Он бежит, по бокам от него чадящие костры, дым уходит в небо. Небо – ярко-бирюзовое, как на туристических карточках («Дистрикт 10 ждет семьи с детьми и стариками!» Морской воздух и бескрайние долины; желтая рожь плохо пропечатана на старой бумаге). Тепло, даже жарко. Жарче, чем может быть осенью, по лицу течет пот, заливает глаза; или это кровь; или слезы. Сразу не разберешь. Яснее будет видно на экране. Камеры повсюду между ветвей, невидимые глазу. 

И там же птицы, десятки или сотни птиц сидят на ветках, как приклеенные. Стив падает на землю, больше не пробежит ни шага. Тело как будто скручено; руки и ноги подергиваются от напряжения. Он достаточно далеко? Кто-то бежал следом? Он не смог бы даже руку вскинуть, чтобы заслониться от удара. Он продумывал стратегию, этот свой отчаянный рывок, а теперь не может двинуться, не может выдохнуть.

Он ползет, собирая локтями пожухлые листья. Вдали – большое дерево с крупными корнями, если свернуться между ними, получится укрытие. Он сможет передохнуть немного.

Дерево огромное, раскинуло ветви, обнимает воздух. На ветках птицы, еще больше птиц, глядят на него сверху вниз, бесстрастные, немые. Он корчится в листве, дыхание вырывается между сжатых зубов черным паром, густым костровым дымом, он хрипит, царапая себе грудь, глаза залиты светом.

Умри он сейчас, и все будет позади. Может, так будет лучше. Уж для него-то точно. Он не может сомкнуть глаз, золотые потоки света льются из глазниц, бьют лучами (его голова запрокинута к небу, ищет благословения): золото растворяет птиц, ветви, проедает небо, устремляясь все выше и выше, и Стив не в силах это остановить.

Он дергается, скрюченный, и глядит в темноту. Одеяло свалилось на пол, там же и подушка. Он медленно садится. Дыхание в темной комнате звучит ровно и чисто, распирает грудь. 

Он спускает ноги на пол. Шея затекла: эта кровать для него маловата. Вся комната съежилась вокруг него. На стенах обои с абстрактным узором, может, цветы, может, лица; бледно-желтые, в темноте сплетаются в сюжеты. Сколько он глядел на них, фантазируя, с компрессом на лбу. 

Стив выходит из спальни, выходит из дома, стараясь не шуметь, хотя каждая половица скрипит под его ступнями. Садится на крыльце перед их маленьким аптекарским огородом. Минутой спустя (дуновение сквозняка за его спиной, скрип старой ступеньки) Сара Роджерс садится рядом. Ее волосы сплетены в седую косу, поверх ночной сорочки большая мужская кофта. Она теперь едва достает Стиву до плеча, но привлекает его к своим коленям, как прежде – и он кладет на них голову, закрывает глаза.

Она гладит его по лбу, не говорит ни слова. Ночь, и все операторы спят, но как знать, сколько здесь оставлено камер. И сколько людей жадно следят за этим трогательным моментом.

Стив хочет сказать ей так много.

Она прижимает его лицо к своему животу, и он чувствует ее дыхание, мягкие волны вдохов и выдохов, слышит бульканье там, глубоко внутри, шум, похожий на прибой, и плачет без единого звука.

Ее голос надо всем этим глухой и немного хриплый. Слова старой песни разносятся в стылом воздухе:

_«И птицы поют, чтобы нас утешить  
И птицы поют, чтобы нас утешить…» _

Песня действительно старая, думает Стив, ведь птицы нынче не поют.

И люди утешают друг друга в молчании.

  


  


Во всем городе шум, приготовления. Приехало много работников из Капитолия, в одинаковых робах нежных оттенков, сиреневых, как синяки. Они скользят по улицам, в руках всегда свертки, объемные или длинные, завернутые в брезент. Что-то строят на главной площади, на подступах к ней втыкают цветы во временные клумбы, чтобы хоть немного украсить улицы. Все очень секретно, должно быть сюрпризом. Стив видел двоих, они тащили что-то, потом брезент развернулся, и показались ветви – это дерево. Дерево, а на нем желтыми мячиками – апельсины. Крепкие, как приклеенные или фальшивые; хотя откуда ему знать, как они должны выглядеть, как должны пахнуть. В его Дистрикте апельсинов отродясь не водилось. Детишки будут в восторге.

В доме полно народу. Его агент, визажисты, разные люди, что с ним прибыли. Сначала им было интересно, всюду ходили, спрашивали, любопытные. Снимали себя на фоне облупленной стены, на фоне колодца во дворе – «Вы берете воду из-под земли? А как вы ее _очищаете_?» – но теперь уже скуксились. Делать здесь особо нечего, если ты не работаешь и не пытаешься прокормить ораву детей, так что теперь они слоняются по дому, сидят у открытого окна с маленькими жужжащими вентиляторами в руках. Стухли от жары. Мать приносит им домашний лимонад в высоких стаканах, они с ней вежливы, хоть и разглядывают, как животное в зверинце.

Стив помогает маме по дому, по хозяйству. В их доме все старое, рассыпается, так что он работает молотком, прибивает полки на высоте, куда раньше не дотянулся бы без табурета. Чинит крышу. Ему нравится работать руками. Нравится, что его сильное большое тело приходит в движение, служит ему, делает хоть что-то полезное. 

После обеда он проводит время с Пегги. Она откладывает в сторону свои книги ради него, и они бродят по окраине Дистрикта, на границе с лесом, где пахнет разными травами и сырой землей. Они ходили там детьми, бегали среди деревьев, забирались высоко, разбивали колени. Теперь идут, не глядя друг на друга, шуршат травой. 

– Прости, что втянул тебя в это, – произносит Стив то, что давно крутится на языке. Пегги хмурится, делает небрежный жест рукой, отметая его слова.

– Не думай об этом. На самом деле, так даже проще. Отец перестал приводить женихов. – Он и раньше-то не слишком настаивал, понимая, что дочь ему не переспорить, а теперь и вовсе оказался в тупике. Должно быть, смирился с тем, что Пегги не будет обычной женщиной, как другие. – Лучше скажи, что ты будешь делать, – говорит Пегги. 

Они взбираются на холм; с него видно город, рассыпанный в низине, кривые домики жмутся друг к другу, дымят трубы. 

– А что я могу сделать, – отвечает Стив. – То же, что и в прошлый раз. Постараюсь не умереть.

– Теперь это будет проще, – замечает Пегги, скользнув по нему взглядом. Стиву чудится в ее глазах одобрение; словно ей нравится то, что она видит. Пегги была одной из немногих, кто не смеялся над ним, над его сутулым слабым телом. Она всегда говорила, что Стив хорош таким, какой есть, и его храбрость привлекательней, чем любые мускулы.

Может, она врала.

Они совсем глубоко в лесу, ветви сплетаются над головами плотным пологом, вокруг темно; здесь они могут говорить без страха, но все равно молчат. Пегги срезает гриб у корней огромной старой сосны, Стив гладит пальцами шершавый ствол. 

– Лучше бы тебе победить еще раз, – замечает Пегги ровно, в одной руке сморщенная шляпка гриба, в другой блестит лезвие. – Ты мне все еще танец должен.

Он проболтался об этом на одном из интервью, которые брали у всех участников, чтобы пускать потом нарезкой после смерти трибута или в случае его победы. Его спросили, за что он будет сражаться, ради чего ему возвращаться домой? Он не мог говорить про мать, просто не мог, так что сказал о Пегги. Умолчал, что у него обе ноги левые, сказал только про танец. Думал, это даже не покажут, кому такое интересно. Он и не был интересен, пока вдруг что-то не изменилось, и тогда организаторы вытащили эту историю, раскрутили по полной. 

Стив открывает рот, хочет снова извиниться, или дать несбыточное обещание, или что-то еще, но застывает, услышав шорох. Пегги тоже слышит, вскидывает голову, цепкий взгляд скользит вдоль деревьев. И после они оба видят: силуэт, сгорбленный мужчина с одной рукой, секунда – и он исчезает среди деревьев, как призрак. Стив и Пегги переглядываются, и Пегги сжимает губы, прежде, чем сказать:

– Думаю, пора тебе его навестить.

  


  


Не только Пегги так считает. Его менеджер Винни говорит:

– Барнс все еще не дал официального ответа на приглашение.

Речь идет о вечеринке; туда приглашены все важные люди города. Будут съемки. И уж конечно, они хотят видеть там обоих победителей Дистрикта. 

– Он вряд ли придет, – пожимает Стив плечами. – Он уже десять лет не выходит из дома. – Только по лесу прогуляться, но об этом лучше не упоминать. Лес – спорная территория. Официально туда ходят только стражи. 

– Ну, лучше уж ему появиться, – отвечает Винни, тревожная морщинка появляется между бровями. Эту морщинку потом нужно будет убирать кремами и всякими гудящими приборами, которые ползают по твоей коже, как пауки. – Организаторы хотят, чтобы он явился. Президент этого хочет. – Вряд ли Президенту есть дело до Баки Барнса, но у Винни чуть что – Президент на проводе; тревожится день и ночь, чтобы Игры прошли хорошо. Стив прячет улыбку. 

– Может, отправить ему еще одно приглашение? – предлагает он. Винни тычет в него пальцем. 

– Иди и позови его сам. Лучше так, чем отправлять стражей. Скандал нам на празднике ни к чему.

– Почему я? Он меня не знает. 

– Вы ведь из одного Дистрикта. И оба – победители. Найдете общий язык, – решает Винни, и разговор закрыт. Стив уклончиво говорит, что попробует – не хочет обещать, но знает, что толку в этом мало. Выбора у него нет. 

Так что тем же вечером собирает в сумку гостинцы – половину пирога с ревенем по фирменному рецепту Сары Роджерс и бутылку масла с травами – и отправляется в путь. 

Дом Барнса на самой окраине Дистрикта, дальше только шахта и поля за оградой. Он мог бы поселиться в Деревне Победителей, но она слишком близко к городу, а Барнс не из общительных. Не появляется даже на рынке; еду и алкоголь ему приносят дети бедняков, а он им за это платит. 

Стиву приходится перелезть через упавшее на тропинку дерево, чтобы добраться до ворот, а те все равно закрыты. Впрочем, теперь он может просто перепрыгнуть через ограду. Дом окружен другими деревьями, кустами, по большей части дикими – видно, что никто за ними не следит. Окна темные, слепые. Некоторые заклеены бумагой, старыми газетами. Дым из трубы не идет. Стив топчется на крыльце, стучит в дверь. Ответа нет. Тогда он огибает дом. На заднем дворе – маленький огородик; из вспаханной земли торчат корнеплоды, какая-то ботва. За этой грядкой другая, с цветами: толстые бутоны, широко раскрытые, почти вывернутые наизнанку. Пахнет мусоркой. 

– Есть кто дома? – окликает Стив. Он не хочет врываться. Не хочет никого напугать. Думает просто оставить гостинец на крыльце и уйти, скажет потом, что пытался. Но тут что-то холодное прижимается к шее.

– Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, – тихо говорит Стив, не делая ни малейшего движения. 

– Я знаю, кто ты, – хриплый выдох над ухом. – Это частная собственность.

– Я пришел поговорить.

– А я тебя не звал. – Нож вжимается плотнее – так, что кожа на горле у Стива натягивается, немного саднит. 

– Я принес пирог, – говорит Стив, и после долгой напряженной паузы его отпускают.

Баки Барнс выглядит именно так, как Стив представлял себе в школьные годы, когда другие мальчишки травили о нем байки: косматые волосы падают на лицо, глаза холодные, бесцветные. Весь его вид, все тело (тяжелое, вздыбленное) будто сомкнутая пружина. Плечи поднялись к ушам, колени чуть согнуты. Нож в руке. Второй нет, и нет даже иллюзии, вроде пустого рукава – только грубо завязанный под самым плечом узел. А перед кем ему тут красоваться, думает Стив. 

Пока Стив таращится, Барнс тоже разглядывает его. Кажется сбитым с толку: 

– Вроде бы ты был меньше, – замечает он сквозь зубы. Видимо, тоже смотрел Игры, как и другие. Стив его Игры не видел; это было слишком давно, десять лет назад. Стив был слишком мал. Игры можно смотреть с пятнадцати. Тогда и имя твое в Жатву добавляют. – Что ты здесь забыл? – спрашивает Барнс, убирает нож незаметным движением, Стив даже не скажет, в какой из карманов. 

– В городе скоро будет праздник, – говорит Стив кротко. – Тебя хотят там видеть.

– Вот как. – Баки задумчиво глядит на него, меряет взглядом с ног до головы. Его челюсть двигается, будто он жует что-то или хочет сказать, но не помнит, как правильно строить фразы. Наконец он выдавливает: – И что празднуете?

– А? – Стив пожимает плечами. – Видимо, новый тур.

– Тогда я пас. – Барнс поворачивается к дому, широкими шагами пересекает задний двор. Стив спешит за ним.

– Меня просили тебя убедить.

– Ну так ты не справился. – Барнс подхватывает с земли что-то; связка из нескольких туш, какие-то мелкие зверьки, уже наскоро разделанные. Значит, он был в лесу. – Пирог можешь забрать с собой.

– Я знаю, тебе это не нравится. – Стив никогда не был силен в речах, хотя его много тренировали. – Ты не из тех, кто любит шумные пирушки. – Это преуменьшение века. – Я тоже, в общем-то. Но лучше тебе выйти из дома на этот раз, показать себя. Люди должны вспомнить, что ты жив. Знаешь… чтобы спонсировать тебя позже, когда начнется тур.

Может, это цинично, но ближе к правде, чем любая другая чушь. Барнс выглядит утомленным. Одной ногой он уже на крыльце, хочет убраться подальше.

– Ты не понял, сопляк, – произносит он хрипло. – Я – пас. 

Стиву нужна секунда, чтобы сообразить.

– Тур для всех победителей, – говорит Стив, упрямо склонив голову. – Не думаю, что тебе разрешат отказаться.

Барнс глядит на него с усмешкой во все лицо. Жуткая гримаса; Стив уже видел такие, только не вспомнит где. 

– И что они сделают? – спрашивает Барнс. Тушки болтаются у бедра, ощеренные, окровавленные морды. – _Убьют_ меня? – Барнс пожимает плечом. – Вот это неприятность.

Дверь захлопывается, и Стив оставляет гостинцы у порога, потом идет восвояси. Идти приходится долго, через лес, и у него есть время подумать. Внутри медленно, понемногу, разгорается что-то, и нужно время, чтобы понять: злость. Забытое чувство. В Капитолии он был словно в анабиозе, почти ничего не чувствовал большую часть времени, а до этого, на Играх – и еще раньше, всю свою гребаную жизнь – он был так зол, постоянно так зол, и вот опять.

Руки сжимаются в кулаки, дыхание клокочет, как пар в чайнике. Стив толком и не знает, почему этот мужчина так вывел его из себя. Своим снисходительным тоном, насмешкой, намеком, что Стиву духу не хватит; а разве это смелость – вот так сложить оружие, позволить себя убить, даже не попытавшись сразиться за жизнь? Или, может, это единственный вид сопротивления, что им нынче доступен? Он не знает. Знает только, что чувствует себя глупой цирковой обезьянкой, которую отправили выполнить трюк – а она не справилась.

Он почти у дома, в сумерках, когда вспоминает снова этот оскал, и застывший взгляд, и брови, и вспоминает, где он такое видел: у того парня, который не смог забраться на дерево, когда они спасались от Тварей; Стив висел низко и мог бы протянуть руку, помочь ему, но было поздно. Твари подошли близко, уже не бежали, скорее – крались на изогнутых лапах, и парень (из шестого Дистрикта, Райли) развернулся к ним. Стив видел сверху его лицо, видел эту ухмылку, с которой Райли двинулся вперед.

  


  


– Удалось? – спрашивает Винни. И кажется искренне удивленным, когда Стив качает головой. – Ну, так попробуй снова. – Его голос стервозный, с ноткой истерики. От жары он совсем сдал. Сидит в расстегнутой рубашке, без конца машет бумажным веером. Хохолок поник.

– Удалось? – спрашивает мать поздно ночью, когда они вдвоем несут воду, у каждого по ведру, хотя Стив легко бы взял оба. 

– Он послал меня куда подальше, – отвечает Стив, и Сара Роджерс поджимает губы. 

– Он всегда был упрямым, этот мальчишка Барнс. Я хорошо знала его мать, знаешь, – говорит она. – Но не отца. Тот погиб в шахтах, ты еще не родился тогда. 

Стиву любопытно, хотя он не знает, почему они должны тратить столько времени на обсуждение Барнса. И все равно: ему любопытно. Сара добавляет:

– Барнс ведь не ходил в школу, как ты. С раннего детства помогал матери, работал. Их семья была совсем бедной. 

(Если уж она такое говорит, значит, дело было плохо; Стив-то думал, это _их_ семья бедна; он тоже редко ходил в школу – всегда болел, а когда был здоров, помогал матери со стиркой, штопкой, другими делами; она брала заказы – чтобы платить за лекарства. Глупое заблуждение. Всегда есть кто-то, кому хуже.)

– А ты лечила его? Ну, после, – спрашивает Стив. – Его… руку. – Хотя верно было бы назвать это культей. 

– Нет, что ты. – Сара хмурится. – Его лечили в Капитолии, как всех победителей. А потом он вернулся и сразу спрятался, никому не показывался. Я ходила к нему, и многие ходили, но он не открыл. Кто-то говорил, что, может, ему стыдно. Но я думаю, стыдится здесь нечего.

Они идут молча. Вода плещется в ведрах. Словно два моря. 

Нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы выжить. Это не победа над другими ребятами, трибутами. Так она говорит. Это победа над смертью. (Над Капитолием; этого она не говорит. Не настолько безрассудна.) Стив кивает. Глаза на мокром месте.

– Он упрямый мальчик, – повторяет Сара. – Но уж не упрямей тебя.

– Как твои успехи с Барнсом? – Это уже Пегги; они сидят на колючем ковре в ее спальне, дверь приоткрыта (ради приличий; экономка грозит пальцем). Чай со льдом, благословенная прохлада: в доме мэра есть кондиционеры. Несомненно, съемочная группа с большим удовольствием предпочла бы поселиться здесь, но мэр их не приглашал. Он умнее, чем выглядит. 

– Почему все так настаивают? – раздраженно спрашивает Стив. Пегги выгибает бровь, ждет. – Что, как ты думаешь, я должен ему сказать? Парень абсолютно чокнутый и хочет смерти. Он скорее сам удавится, чем вернется на Игры, и это я могу понять. Только я и могу, так может, вы все отвалите наконец?

Он выдыхается под ее взглядом. Она подносит чашку к губам, мизинец отставлен. Стив вздыхает, трет лицо ладонью.

– Прости, – бурчит он. 

Пегги не выглядит оскорбленной. Привыкла к его вспышкам ярости; всегда умела с ними справляться, оставить его в дураках, виноватым. Он и есть дурак. И, конечно, кругом виноват. Он глотает свой чай, льдинки бьются о зубы. 

– Так ты не хочешь проявить настойчивость, потому что он чокнутый мудак? Или он тебе так нравится, что ты из сострадания позволяешь ему самоубиться? 

У нее такое ехидное лицо; и все равно она красива. Она выглядит точно как ее мать на старом овальном портрете в гостиной. Только та черно-белая, а Пегги в цвете. Губы у миссис Картер черные, а у Пегги – красные. Вот и вся разница. 

– Помнишь тот ингалятор? – спрашивает Пегги внезапно, и Стив недоверчиво улыбается. Как будто он мог забыть.

(Эта боль разгорается с каждым вдохом, узловатые корни дерева, между которых он съежился, птицы на ветвях, его глаза, слепые от слез и боли, хрип-вдох, хрип-выдох, и он думает: до чего глупо так умереть, в первые минуты Игр, даже не на поле, где сражаются полноценные игроки, не ради оружия, еды, лекарств или славы, а вот так, тихо, как жучок, опрокинутый на спину; его, наверное, даже не покажут – его мать никогда не увидит – и это к лучшему – может, после только объявят о смерти, его лицо в ночном небе прожектором – лишь бы только все прекратилось, потому что терпеть больше невозможно… и свет, заливавший глаза, говорил: сейчас прекратится. Золотой свет, такой яркий, будто ворота рая уже отворяются перед ним. Только это был не рай. Это был парашют с грузом, сияющий парашют. Посылка стукнула Стива прямо по лбу, жестяной тихий звук; флакон привычно лег в ладонь, и первый вдох – как расплата и избавление.)

– Да, я помню, – говорит Стив. – И я благодарен. – Он бы умер тогда и еще много раз после – ночью на дереве, или в ущелье скалы, или на берегу речки, если бы не эта штуковина; Пегги глядит на него терпеливо. 

– Стив, отправить что-то трибуту безумно дорого. – И Стив испытывает острый стыд, как всегда, когда понимает, что должен; он знает, что это дорого. Он знает, что многие матери видят смерть своего ребенка, не в силах за всю свою жизнь накопить достаточно денег, чтобы отправить ему кусок хлеба, или лекарство, или спички. Тот парашют был чудом, и Стив понимал, что его матери – а еще Пегги – чудо обошлось высокой ценой.

– Нет, дорогой, – говорит Пегги, ее голос полон вселенского терпения, как всегда, если Стив слишком тупит. – Ни твоя мать, ни даже мой отец не могли бы собрать достаточно денег, чтобы отправить его тебе. Даже если бы каждый житель города пожертвовал на это – а так мы и сделали – нам бы все равно ни за что не хватило средств. 

Стив сжимает губы. Теперь он слушает – и внимательно.

– Лучше ты пойди и попробуй вразумить его еще раз, – советует Пегги. – А прежде посмотри его Игры.

Стив так и делает.

  


  


Он слишком долго добирается, и когда выходит к дому, уже совсем темно. Даже луна скрылась за облаками. Может, сейчас два или три ночи; время спать, но вряд ли Барнс спит. Сложно представить его, лежащего на боку, ладонь под щекой, как у ангелочка с открытки. Может, ему тоже снятся кошмары. Может, он тоже ждет до рассвета. 

В любом случае Стив не хочет являться к нему ночью, в темноте; досадует сам на себя. Лучше было бы подождать утра. Сейчас он словно враг или захватчик. Как знать, может, Барнс прирежет его с перепугу. Вот будет бесславный финал.

Стив движется медленно. Деревья склонились над домом со всех сторон, листва шуршит на ветру. На некоторых ветках силуэты птиц, черные и круглые, как запятые. 

Стив должен был прийти сюда при свете дня с новым гостинцем, попытаться. Но он не мог спать. Мысли будоражили его, кровь кипела в венах, ноги беспокойно дергались под одеялом. Он посмотрел Игры пару часов назад и до сих пор не отошел. Отказался от ужина, сослался на головную боль, и мать отпустила его наверх пораньше. Она не стала задавать вопросов. Раньше у него часто болела голова; откуда ей знать, что теперь уже ничего не болит.

Стив шагает еле-еле, теперь уже он не так в себе уверен. Когда он выбирался из постели, когда сбегал из дома в ночи, думал, знает, что сказать. А сейчас все мысли растерял, сдулся. Не нужно было сбегать. В Капитолии он бы себе точно такого не позволил.

Но здесь не Капитолий; он дома, в родном городе, и ему кажется, будто он может дышать свободно. Кажется, будто он может быть безрассудным и рисковать, может, к примеру, сбежать ночью – и ведь никто его не поймал, не поднял тревогу – он мог бы пойти дальше, скрыться в лесу, мог бы сбежать по-настоящему… хотя он, конечно, не станет. Сперва они убьют маму, затем Пегги, и после – каждого жителя Дистрикта, пока он не выйдет к ним с поднятыми руками. 

Стив уже совсем близко. Дом возвышается неприветливой махиной. Он хочет постучать, но тут краем глаза видит что-то – взгляд выхватывает в темноте – чей-то силуэт, фигуру… он скатывается по ступеням, бежит, спотыкаясь, сердце колотится в горле. Сгорбленный человек; повешенный или мученик, руки раскинуты на кресте, голова повисла; но потом он видит, уже протянув руки – это всего лишь чучело. 

Стив дышит, обхватив себя руками. У него больше нет с этим трудностей, но он бы не отказался от ингалятора – просто привычная тяжесть в ладони, всегда так успокаивало. Он не знает, где сейчас тот ингалятор, который спас его, который спустился на парашюте. Был при нем, когда он победил и его, почти бездыханного, поднимали с трибуны. Потом куда-то делся. Он никогда не спрашивал.

Он не знает, что сказать Баки Барнсу, но он не струсит и не отступит. Он идет к дому и стучит в дверь.

В этот раз Барнс – не настороженный охотник, ждущий в засаде с ножом. Стив стучит, стучит еще раз, громче, а потом слышит только бормотание за дверью. И когда замок щелкает, Баки Барнс мутно глядит на него, шатаясь, и от него исходит жуткий запах. 

Как от мусорки, только пропитанной алкоголем.

Стив знает, что тот алкоголик, все в городе знают. Только Стив не видел этого прежде своими глазами. Ни у кого из его знакомых не хватает денег и времени, чтобы напиваться. Они либо работают до изнеможения, либо берегут цвет кожи. 

– Снова ты, – бормочет Барнс, вцепившись в дверной косяк. Его ноги босые. Губы мокрые, прячутся в неопрятной бороде. – Я ведь уже сказал т-тебе, парень. Проваливай.

– Я пришел сказать спасибо за ингалятор, – говорит Стив. Барнс издает какой-то звук – нечто средние между фырканьем и кашлем – и таранит Стива плечом, проходя мимо. Он спускается с крыльца и садится на ступеньку. Дверь за ним остается открытой нараспашку, но даже наивный не примет это за приглашение.

Стив все равно садится рядом. Пока Барнс мусолит в губах сигарету, пытаясь выжать из старой зажигалки искру, он ждет. Потом помогает. Когда кончик сигареты загорается, Барнс делает глубокую затяжку и выпускает дым прямо Стиву в лицо. 

Детская выходка.

– Сколько тебе было? – спрашивает Стив, глядя на профиль Барнса. – Когда ты попал на Игры? – На записи Барнс выглядит ужасно юным. И еще он красив, красив по-настоящему. В Капитолии его отмыли и нарядили для интервью перед Играми, и он выглядит одновременно дерзким и невинным. У него было много спонсоров среди богатых дам Капитолия. 

– Мне было пятнадцать, – отвечает Барнс. Он шарит в траве у ног, потом оглядывается на дом так тоскливо, будто ждет, что бутылка сама прикатится на его зов. 

– Твоя первая Жатва, и тебя сразу выбрали?

– Вот такой я везунчик. – Барнс выдувает еще одно облако дыма. 

– Так тебе что… – Стив производит в уме нехитрые вычисления. – Ты что же, только на три года старше меня? – Он так удивлен, что забывает о вежливости, но Барнс не обижен. Он смеется, смех превращается в кашель. 

– Что, плохо сохранился? – Наверное, это все его борода или, может, зловещие слухи, его окружающие. Подумать только, выходит, он был подростком, когда вернулся и заперся на окраине города, в этом кривом убежище? Теперь Стив может его понять. Он чувствует сожаление, такое острое, что это почти как рана. 

– Не слишком ли ты молод, чтобы сдаваться? – спрашивает Стив. Барнс не глядит на него, смотрит на дерево.

С дерева на лужайку пикирует птица. Большая, размером с кошку. Даже света не нужно, чтобы понять, что это – переродок. На таких даже не охотятся, просто убивают, если увидят, или прогоняют. Но Барнс не спешит махать руками. Он глядит на птицу, и в красном мерцающем свете его лицо с сигаретой в зубах почти нежное. 

Он вынимает что-то из кармана – какой-то огрызок – и швыряет в птицу, явно целясь в голову. Птица щелкает клювом, в одну секунду заглотив угощение. 

– Прилетает иногда, уродец, – поясняет Барнс доброжелательным пьяным тоном. – Такой же настырный, как ты.

– Умереть ты всегда успеешь, так почему бы не попытаться? – продолжает Стив. 

– Ты не хочешь себе в противники такого, как я, – отвечает Барнс. – И без меня там будет достаточно профи. Ты и минуты не протянешь.

– Я такое уже слышал, – отвечает Стив невозмутимо. – Но речь не обо мне. Идти на Игры, возвращаться туда снова – это оживший кошмар, я знаю. – Он горбится, не глядя на Барнса. Он старается не думать об этом. – Но и жить так, как ты сейчас – тоже. Чего ты этим добился? Думаешь, сделал их? Да это они тебя доконали. 

– А то я не знаю, – лениво отвечает Барнс.

– Так и что, позволишь им?

– Мне плевать, сопляк. Говори, что хочешь. И они пусть говорят, что хотят, и присылают своих дронов, и что угодно. Пусть пришлют стражей, когда за мной придут – я буду готов. Может, и сам подохну к тому времени. – Он поднимается на ноги, чтобы вернуться в дом, и Стив хватается за его щиколотку – а в следующий момент отлетает прочь, схватившись уже за нос, боль пульсирует и обжигает (знакомое чувство; старая добрая драка). 

Они катаются по земле, но недолго. Даже пьяный, даже с одной рукой Барнс опрокидывает Стива и вжимает колено ему в горло так, что в глазах темнеет. 

– Так ты за этим пришел? – рычит Барнс ему в лицо, волосы падают завесой. – Получить хорошую трепку?

– Я смотрел твои Игры, – хрипит Стив, пытаясь его спихнуть. – Я смотрел… Игры… 

Он делает судорожный вдох, когда Барнс вдруг его отпускает, и сворачивается на боку, поджимая колени к груди, а потом долго и болезненно кашляет (и это тоже знакомое чувство, так было после каждой переделки в подворотне). Потом поднимается на четвереньки, мир вокруг трясется, но постепенно обретает четкость.

Барнс сидит на траве, расставив ноги. Птица, которую они спугнули, снова на дереве, хлопает крыльями злобно, беззвучно разевает клюв.

– Я смотрел Игры, – повторяет Стив с отчаянным упорством, его горло болит. – Так что я знаю, что ты врешь.

– Ничего ты не знаешь, – бормочет Барнс.

– Я знаю, – с нажимом продолжает Стив. – Видел тебя… в ловушке. И знаю, что случилось с твоей рукой.

Барнс накрывает культю ладонью, движение быстрое и безотчетное – будто хочет спрятать. 

– Ты ведь сам ее отрезал, верно? Чтобы выбраться? – выплевывает Стив. Он не глядит на Барнса. Барнс не глядит на него. – Чтобы выжить? Потому что ты хочешь жить?

Барнс не отвечает. Разевает рот без единого звука.

– И все еще хочешь, верно? 

Стив вскидывает на него взгляд. Барнс закрывает лицо рукой, растопырив пальцы. 

– Было бы чего стыдиться. – Стив поднимается на ноги. С ним уже все в порядке. Дышит нормально; только горло еще болит. Синяки останутся. – Приходи на праздник. Не дразни их лишний раз. Будем держаться вместе… и попробуем выжить.

– Оба уж точно не сможем, – отвечает Барнс ровно, голос почти равнодушный.

Ладонь все еще скрывает лицо.

– Я с тобой до конца. А там посмотрим.

Стив бредет домой через лес; ни единого звука, все кругом притихло. Луна выходит из-за облаков, освещая ему дорогу. Он крадется по дому, обходя все скрипящие половицы. Все спят, свет погашен. Он в своей спальне, у зеркала. Отгибает ворот рубашки, глядит на горло: синяки на шее почти черные, покрывают ее, как ошейник.

К утру их уже нет, и он долго у зеркала растягивает пальцами кожу на шее, пытаясь понять, как это возможно. Что он вообще такое? Уж точно не человек; переродок. Вот чем его сделали.

Ничего. Переродки живучие, это все знают.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: [Laura Marling - My Friends (A Creature I Don't Know)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89634st_FOY)

На празднике шумно. Площадь обнесли ограждением, стражи на входе – пускают только по приглашению, но все равно людей больше, чем следует. Воздух слегка дрожит от жары. Апельсиновые деревья, украшенные лентами, торчат в своих кадках. Сами апельсины скукожились, потемнели. 

Дома вокруг закрыты огромными полотнами ткани; чтобы скрыть разруху, изъетые старостью стены – на пленке будет плохо смотреться. И еще на этих полотнах – лица победителей прошлых Игр. Уже как будто мемориальные портреты. 

Закуски разносят официанты. Не такие вышколенные, как на вечеринках Капитолия: никто не стал бы везти так много людей в отдаленный Дистрикт. Нет, это знакомые Стиву люди: Сэл из забегаловки на Фабричной улице, Деми, едва закончивший школу в прошлом году, Иззи Коэн – этот подмигивает Стиву, проходя мимо с подносом, вид самый торжественный, белый смокинг болтается на тощих плечах. Закусок много, на подносах и на длинном столе вдоль мэрии, многоярусные сложные приспособления – чтобы уместить на столе весь избыток еды, какого прежде жители города не видели. Разноцветные крошечные пирожные, золотистые орехи, застывшие в нуге, изящные вазочки с суфле – в одном конце стола; в другом – радуга из фруктов и ягод, по большей части незнакомых, видимо, из южных Дистриктов. Морепродукты: гребешки, икра, такая соленая, что щиплет язык, и ярко-розовые лобстеры с клешнями, перевязанными лентами, и устрицы, обложенные лимонными цветами. Сыры, похожие на замшелые камни, квадратики ветчины, уложенные слоями на крекеры, соусницы разных форм и размеров, хрустящие круглые булочки, от которых еще пахнет теплым хлебом. За всем этим вереница из винных графинов. Стив доволен, глядя на этот стол; по крайней мере, после всех неприятностей их хорошенько накормят.

Гости одержимо набивают животы, а капитолийцы сгрудились вокруг Стива, будто напуганные дети. Они таращат свои подведенные золотым и серым глаза, перешептываются, указывая то на одного, то на другого званого гостя. Видно, ужасаются манерам. Винни даже не настаивает, чтобы Стив повторил свою речь; совсем сник, вцепился в бокал с вином. Кажется, дошло наконец, что эта командировка не награда ему, а наказание. 

Стив оглядывает толпу, ищет взглядом знакомые лица. Ему жаль, что беднякам не достанется угощений: на вечеринке только самые важные люди Дистрикта, насколько это возможно. Врачи, учителя, мэр со всей своей командой и множество стражей. Тут и там мелькают белые мундиры. Издали их легко перепутать с официантами. 

Когда люди утолили голод, а на столе остались лишь винные пятна и пара раздавленных виноградин, выходит оркестр. В вечернем воздухе музыка звучит пронзительно и сладко. Ничего похожего на обычные рыбацкие песни, которые поют в трактире у Сэл. Что-то возвышенное; кто-то даже пытается танцевать. Но большинство гостей просто болтают друг с другом, на лицах у всех – вежливое удовольствие. Поздно ночью обещали фейерверки, а до этого – сюрприз от Капитолия; для этих целей натянули огромный экран, пока что слепой и белый. 

Музыка становится еще более пронзительной, и Винни пихает Стива под руку. 

– Что? – ворчит Стив, едва не разлив на себя вино. Винни раздраженно косит глазом, и Стив поворачивается в указанном направлении, а потом неуклюже охает.

Этим утром Стелла связалась с ним через ЖУКа, и под ее строгим контролем Стива подготовили к вечеринке; целая стайка гримеров порхала вокруг него, пока Стив послушно вращался то в одном, то в другом пиджаке, пока не надел подобающе тесный. Теперь он едва ли сможет поднять руки, но все остались довольны его внешним обликом. 

Но Стив не знал, что над Пегги они тоже потрудились. Ничего удивительного: камер здесь больше, чем гостей, снимают с каждого ракурса, чтобы запастись материалом на долгое время. И вот она, Пегги: темные волосы уложены волнами в замысловатую строгую прическу, тяжелые серьги качаются в такт каждому шагу, так же качаются и бедра в неописуемом платье. Только помаду они не стали трогать: фирменный стиль, такую теперь продают в Капитолии, в любом магазине.

– Потанцуй с ней, – шипит Винни, пока камера облетает Стива со всех сторон, чтобы снять его глупую физиономию. 

– Нет, – в ужасе шипит Стив в ответ. Он уже начал потеть, по спине течет. Мама рядом одновременно потешается и жалеет его.

– Я подержу бокал, – говорит она. Ей платье не выдали, но она надела лучшее, что есть: нежно-голубое, со своей свадьбы.

– Я не хочу танцевать, – шипит Стив углом рта, пока оркестр терзает скрипки. Теперь становится ясно, что к чему. – Пожалуйста.

Винни пихает его в спину, пока Стив не сдается.

Пегги обвивает его шею руками, и Стив чувствует сладковатый запах ее духов. Ясно, что на черном рынке раздобыла, но никто бы и слова не сказал: все камеры собрались вокруг, капитолийские дамочки плачут от умиления прямо сейчас. Если бы Пегги размахивала противозаконно застреленным кроликом из леса, ей бы и это с рук сошло. Стиву нравится эта маленькая дерзость.

Он неловко топчется, пытаясь отдавить Пегги сразу обе ноги, пока она не начинает вести, тихо отсчитывая такт ему на ухо. Это пытка, но через какое-то время ладонь Стива уже не такая потная, а спина чуть расслабляется. Пегги кружит его до тех пор, пока Стив не забывает о камерах.

– Иззи Коэн тут, видел? – шепчет Пегги, наклонившись к его уху самым интимным образом. Стив был влюблен в Иззи Коэна все школьные годы и ужасно страдал, но теперь это кажется чем-то далеким, почти придуманным. Стив смеется ей в макушку. 

Этот танец значит, что их история красиво завершилась, обещание исполнено, и если Стив умрет в этом туре, зрители с этим смирятся. По крайней мере, он мог бы станцевать как следует, но когда музыка смолкает, Стив чувствует лишь облегчение. Он склоняется с поцелуем к ладони Пегги, немного театрально, но почтительно, а затем хочет отступить – но Пегги вкладывает что-то в его руку.

– Хочу, чтобы ты носил это на Играх, – говорит она, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Темный металл нагрелся, тяжело ложится на ладонь. Щелкает крышка, под ней компас с одной стороны, кружок вырезанной фотографии – с другой. Камера снижается, чтобы снять ближе, и Стив захлопывает компас, стискивает в кулаке.

– Хорошо, – говорит он.

– Чтобы ты всегда нашел верный путь, – добавляет Пегги громко. – Чтобы думал обо мне. – Она старается изо всех сил, ради Стива, и он должен хотя бы достойно подыгрывать. 

– Я буду, – выдавливает он.

– И о нем, – добавляет Пегги, приложив руку к животу.

Все ахают. Или так только кажется; уж точно ахает Винни, стоящий неподалеку, и, кажется, не может поверить ушам. Кто-то из капитолийцев изображает обморок, плавно оседая на стул. Гул голосов поднимается, словно морской прилив, и все вокруг жадно наблюдают. Пегги выдерживает взгляд Стива, хотя ее щеки горят. Наконец Стив встает на колени, чтобы прижать лицо к ее плоскому животу. Шелк платья скользит по губам, камеры щелкают вспышками.

Винни при смерти от такого счастья.

– Ты должна дать интервью, я хочу узнать каждую чертову деталь, – верещит он, вцепившись в Пегги мертвой хваткой. Кто-то бежит ей за водой, кто-то тащит кресло на гнутых ножках, словно она вот-вот рассыплется. Сара подходит к Стиву, гладит его по спине.

– Твоя идея? – шепчет Стив растерянно. Когда через девять месяцев никакого ребенка не появится, Пегги окажется под ударом. 

– Она умная девушка, о ней не переживай, – отвечает Сара, отводя его в сторону. – Давай, молодой папаша, тебе нужно присесть. 

Пегги умная – а он, значит, нуждается в опеке. Стив едва сдерживает порыв огрызнуться, как прежде, когда Пегги защищала его от школьных забияк; но только с матерью спорить бесполезно. Он опускается на один из стульев, расставленных тут и там на газоне, расстегивает пиджак. Жара его доконала. А ведь это только начало, впереди бесконечный вечер.

Когда темнеет достаточно, на трибуну поднимается мэр, произносит долгую речь; затем еще несколько людей говорят о Стиве, восхваляют его достижения. Он отключается на какое-то время. Винни толкает его, и тогда он послушно взбирается на трибуну и также произносит слова по бумажке. Ему тепло аплодируют. Даже если вид у него пришибленный, это сейчас простительно.

После загорается экран, включают ролик – самые яркие моменты из предыдущих Игр. Показывают каждого из победителей, дают краткую справку о тех, о ком зрители уже успели подзабыть. Показывают их в деле; еще больше кадров с трибуны, Игры разных лет. 

– Только взгляните, как они сражаются! Как достойно они дерутся, вот это ловкость, вот это сила, – восхищается голос за кадром. Капитолийцы громко хлопают, некоторые из гостей тоже, но большинство людей смотрят молча, лица напряженные, застывшие. 

Потом появляется Президент. Лицо огромное, как и на других плакатах – словно он тоже победитель, хотя ни разу не стоял на трибуне. Доброе, пасторское лицо; так выглядят отцы в капитолийской рекламе. А может, они так выглядят, чтобы подражать Президенту.

Кажется, он видит каждого, кто стоит перед экраном. Может, и видит – техника до этого уже дошла. Прямой эфир или запись – так сразу и не определишь. Говорит то же, что и всегда: что-то о долге, о Большой Жатве, о том, как Игры сохраняют порядок и мир в Дистриктах уже девяносто пять лет, и в честь юбилея организаторы, конечно же, превзошли сами себя (это тоже говорят каждый год; и каждый год это правда).

– Вас ждут невероятные Игры, – обнадеживает их Президент. – Невероятные Игры и невероятный приз победителю. – Он делает паузу, в лучших традициях обожаемых капитолийцами ток-шоу. Пауза такая долгая, что кажется – неполадки с трансляцией. Но затем его лицо вновь оживает, губы шевелятся. – Победивший Дистрикт в следующем году будет освобожден от Жатвы. – Мертвая тишина вокруг взрывается шумом, это уже не шепот приливной волны – это шторм, обрушившийся со всех сторон, люди хватают друг друга за руки, переглядываются, переспрашивают. Многие ищут глазами Стива; те, у кого дети в следующем году достигают пятнадцатилетия.

– А также, – добавляет Президент громогласно, перекрывая весь шум без малейшего напряжения, – наследник победителя навсегда будет освобожден от Жатвы.

И это значит: прямой эфир. Значит, он в курсе самых последних новостей. 

Президент глядит прямо на Стива, глаза размером с окна, нос в два этажа, рот, который может проглотить всех присутствующих. 

Он улыбается.

После объявления все взбудоражены. Вот теперь настоящий праздник: музыка снова играет, люди пляшут, кто-то плачет, кто-то обнимается, словно победа уже в кармане. С другой стороны, их двое от Дистрикта. Значит, и шансов вдвое больше. 

– Это хорошо, – даже мать выглядит приободренной. – Очень щедро.

– Если я убью одиннадцать незнакомых людей, мой воображаемый ребенок будет жить, – рычит Стив. – Действительно, так щедро.

– Сюрприз мог быть и похуже, – возражает та философски. – Раньше, двадцать лет назад, они отправляли по двое из каждого Дистрикта. – Взгляд ее устремлен в пустоту. – Девочка и мальчик, каждый год. – Так они потеряли отца. – Теперь лучше. Потихоньку ослабляют хватку. Все меньше смертей.

К чему она ведет? Неужто купилась, думает Стив. Можно подумать, если все будут вести себя хорошо, как послушные дети, однажды наступит год, когда Жатвы и вовсе не будет. Не будет Игр, никто не умрет. 

Невозможно такое представить.

  


  


Ранним утром они садятся в джет.

Барнс уже там, ждет на летной площадке. Пришел сам или его привезли стражи на одной из невзрачных машин – значения не имеет. Машины есть только у стражей, и те – наземные, ретро. Стив никогда не сидел за рулем, хотя мальчишкой часто мечтал об этом. Повернуть круто руль. Вжать газ до упора. Как в шпионских романах; там машин было навалом.

Он готов думать о чем угодно, чтобы не думать о прощании.

Второй раз; это кажется пародией на первый. Снова здесь только мать и Пегги, бледные, сонные: еще даже солнце не встало. Каждая по очереди прижимается щекой к Стиву, потом Винни говорит: еще раз, плохо получилось. Не закрывайте головой его лицо, нужно, чтоб камера сняла его. Они повторяют. Даже это испорчено.

Стив почти ничего не говорит, Сара тоже. Пегги дает какие-то последние наставления деловым тоном. Она всегда так храбрится. Стив кивает, не слушает. Потом оборачивается. Барнс стоит у джета, спина прямая. С ним никто не пришел. 

Они забираются внутрь, садятся на узкую скамью. Люки задраены, путей к отступлению нет. Это военный джет, крупный, тяжелый. (Почему именно военный, спрашивает себя Стив. Будто они ждали, что он или Барнс будут сопротивляться.) Здесь даже окон нет. Окно только у пилота, но от пилота они отсечены плотным непрозрачным стеклом. Смотреть не на что, кроме Барнса.

У того больной вид. Лицо такое, будто сейчас стошнит. Может, похмелье, а может, это от страха. Или он высоты боится. Стив не спрашивает. Они летят быстро, стенки джета чуть ощутимо вибрируют. Тонкий высокий звук, как электричество. Барнс сжимает зубы, взгляд обращен внутрь себя.

– Спорим, я мог бы спрыгнуть отсюда и не убиться? – говорит Стив, изучая задраенный люк. 

Барнс сглатывает, разлепляет губы.

– Что?

– Они меня как-то усилили. Скелет, кости, не знаю там… особо не экспериментировал, но, кажется, могу прыгать без парашюта. – Стив ухмыляется. – Даже интересно. 

– Ага, безумно, – бормочет Барнс. Теперь вид у него сварливый. Лучше, чем тихая паника. – Вот мне повезло – в напарниках сумасшедший. 

– Говорит парень, проживший десять лет в лесу с белками, – парирует Стив небрежно. Еще десять минут препирательств, и Барнс готов ему вмазать. Если у Стива есть таланты, он пользуется ими на всю катушку. 

Его главный талант – доводить людей до белого каления.

  


  


Им нужно разработать стратегию поведения; на трибуне и до нее – во время обязательного интервью с Зевсом, во время пробежки трибутов, во время показов. Игры начинаются куда раньше, чем кажется. Сейчас им нужно расположить к себе аудиторию, заработать как можно больше баллов до официального старта – эти баллы потом можно обменять на еду, оружие или даже на жизнь. Им нужно привлечь спонсоров. 

Всем этим займется агент. Раньше это была забота менторов – Стив знает от матери. Потом менторов упразднили. Слишком привязываются к своим подопечным.

Винни куда-то делся. Впал в немилость, или приболел, или что-то еще… Стив не задает вопросов. Теперь заниматься ими будет Пеппер. У нее прямые белые волосы, белое лицо и белоснежный костюм (пиджак и брюки из странного, невиданного материала). Она похожа на ангела. Очень делового ангела.

– С первым все в порядке, – говорит она, листая голографический экран перед собой. Стив сидит напротив, за большим полированным столом. Смотрит на цифры, перевернутые и отраженные, как будто может в них разобраться. Может, данные социальных опросов. Сколько раз капитолийские домохозяйки думали о нем в душе. Сколько раз покупали футболки с его изображением. – Нужно больше жалостливых интервью с невестой, раскрутим тему ребенка, выпустим линию детских игрушек. Что-нибудь говорящее, чтобы можно было потянуть за кольцо. Какую-нибудь вдохновляющую фразу, вроде… – Она щелкает пальцами, смотрит на Стива. Он глядит в ответ, немой как рыба. – Ну, пусть маркетологи подумают. Что еще… – Снова порхают пальцы, теперь на экране диаграммы. Кривые линии, синие, красные круги. – Больше кадров без рубашки. Жаль, что его так перекачали. – Она смотрит на Стива через экран, белые брови исчезают за прямой белой челкой. – Можем выдумать какую-нибудь болезнь – например, пусть почки отказывают или что-то еще. Люди любят уязвимых. Его рейтинги были выше, когда он кашлял. – Она вздыхает, будто жалеет, что нельзя откатить назад изменения. На секунду кажется, сейчас прикажет запихнуть Стива в какую-нибудь машину, которая снова сделает его худым и жалким. – Ладно, будем работать с тем, что есть. Может, бесплодие… Ах, черт, ребенок. – Она морщится, сжимает пальцами переносицу. Ее ногти из белого перламутра похожи на острые ракушки. – Ладно, пусть креативный отдел устроит мозговой штурм, а мне пришлите лучшие идеи. Теперь ко второму. – Она захлопывает папку, и экран гаснет. Стив выдыхает; под прицелом ее глаз он весь спекся. Теперь черед Барнса. Тот развалился на стуле, завесился волосами, вид похмельный и безразличный. Однако Стив видит, что слушает он внимательно.

Пеппер пару секунд глядит в свою папку. На экране перед ней – лицо Баки; снимок сделан на одной из вечеринок в Капитолии – видимо, в его победный год. Ярко-голубые глаза, волосы уложены надо лбом черной волной, золотистая туника открывает мускулистые руки. Он стоит в обнимку с какой-то костистой женщиной, широко улыбается. Стив знает эту улыбку. Репетировал такую же перед зеркалом.

– Да уж, – вздыхает Пеппер тоскливо. – В такую форму мы его уже не вернем. – Она бросает взгляд на Барнса, лицо становится жестким. – Где протез?

Тут взгляд Стива снова обращается к фотографии. Две руки, точно. Одна живая, другая – искусная фальшивка, почти не отличишь.

– Отвалился. – Ответ звучит дерзко, очевидная ложь. Пеппер вздыхает снова.

– Ладно, старых спонсоров к нему уже не привлечь. Но на всякий случай прозвоните самых сентиментальных. Пойдем другим путем, сделаем из него что-нибудь брутальное. Запишите его на завтра к доктору, чтобы поставить руку, и пришлите эскизы костюмов для пробежки, я выберу сама. Волосы… волосы оставим, но нужно привести в порядок. И все остальное… – Она взмахивает пальцем, ноготь вспыхивает серебристым отблеском. – Привести в порядок. Бороду долой. 

Она смыкает экран двумя пальцами, поднимается. Костюм мерцает на ней, как голограмма. Стив не может отвести глаз, он такого еще не видел. 

– Хочешь потрогать? – усмехается она. Стив протягивает руку. На ощупь – как теплый воздух. Может, и правда голограмма. Может, она пришла к ним нагишом. – Ладно, дел полно, и у вас тоже, мальчики. – Взмах головы – и армия ее помощников покидает комнату, прижав в груди планшеты. – Вы тоже приготовьтесь поработать, – добавляет она, кинув взгляд на Стива и Баки. – Следите за своим расписанием, потому что в нем теперь и минутки свободной не останется.

Она выходит из комнаты, громко цокая каблуками. Стоит ей выйти, Барнс выдыхает и словно сдувается. Стив жалко улыбается ему.

– Ну, все было не так уж плохо.

В прошлом году его агент не сподобился даже линзы ему предложить. Никто не думал, что на Стива действительно стоит тратить время. Теперь все ведут себя так, словно у него – у них – есть реальные шансы победить.

В какой-то степени это даже приятно.

Браслет на его руке вибрирует; точно такой же у Барнса – и вибрирует тоже, подгоняя, напоминая, что времени больше нет.

  


  


В Башне у каждого Дистрикта – свой этаж, а на тринадцатом живет вся верхушка. Говорят, можно подняться и еще выше (выше и выше, пока не доберешься до крыши... даже выйти на крышу, но спрыгнуть с нее не получится – силовое поле вокруг). В лифте Стив кнопок не нажимает, ДЖАРВИС все делает за него.

Он сидит в темноте своей комнаты, у балконной двери, далеко внизу – город в бесконечном движении, суетливые потоки по улицам, как судорога умирающего. Он выдохся; нет сил думать о чем-то или о ком-то, так что просто сидит, крутит в руке компас. Крышка хищно клацает, скрывая фотографию Пегги – словно в гробу. На секунду кажется, что это плохое предзнаменование, но Стив никогда не относился к этому серьезно, хотя его мать и собирала суеверия повсюду, выстраивала сложную систему предосторожностей: не ходи под лестницей, не гляди в воду в сумерках, не зови себя по имени, если увидишь во сне – и Стив молчит, глядя на себя издали, из кустов. Он бредет по лужайке, лицо распухло и оцарапано – недавно он встретился с местным зверьем; ноги заплетаются, колени торчат из коротких шорт, что ему выдали, он похож на школьника. Его волосы слиплись иглами буро-ржавого цвета: это кровь, но не его.

Кто-то идет за ним. Фигура, силуэт едва различим, человек держится осторожно, двигаясь вдоль кромки деревьев, где тень скрывает его лицо. Стив хочет окликнуть, предупредить, но язык словно превратился в желе, мягкий и розовый, как слабосоленый лосось во рту, и Стив только наблюдает. Он видит, как фигура подкрадывается все ближе, в руке что-то – не то жердь, не то шест, а может, копье, но точно какое-то оружие. Человек без лица движется грациозно, стремительно, как охотник или животное, пригибается к траве, желтым сверкают глаза. Сейчас прыгнет.

Стив кричит что есть мочи, но только зря открывает рот – ни единого звука. Тогда он бьет крыльями, вырывается из густой сети кустов, роняя перья, летает кругами над лужайкой, где тощий человечек дерется с тенью, а потом пикирует вниз, всем весом своего тела ударяется о землю – и его рот полон крови.

Стив дергается у стены, открывает глаза, не издав ни звука.

Когда он выходит из спальни, у него нет связных мыслей, но затем он слышит шум и движется в его сторону. Секунду он изумлен; забыл, что делит теперь этаж с другим трибутом. Забыл, что он не один.

Барнс в комнате-кинотеатре. Вельветовые диваны с выгнутыми спинками, ковер, как зыбучий песок – мягкий, обнимает ступни. Три стены-экрана создают эффект погружения – и когда Стив ступает в комнату, ему кажется, что в лицо пышет жар пустыни. Это Игры трехлетней давности. Раскаленное плато без единого деревца, огромные хищные птицы-скелеты. Большинство трибутов в тот год умерли от жажды. Баки следит за парочкой, движущейся вдоль разлома в земле. Оба с короткими стрижками, похожи, как близнецы. Обвязывают пояса веревкой – задумали что-то рисковое. 

– Тоже не спится? – спрашивает Барнс. По его лицу мечутся разноцветные блики от экранов. Стакан зажат между диванных подушек, пустой и липкий. 

– Зачем ты это смотришь? – Стив садится рядом, морщится от резкого алкогольного запаха. – В этом году все равно придумают что-то совершенно новое.

– Некоторые идеи у них повторяются, – возражает Баки. – И потом, хочу знать, с кем мне предстоит драться. Нужно знать стратегию врага, чтобы победить. Тебе бы тоже не мешало посмотреть. 

– Они не враги, – бубнит Стив, положив голову на подушку. Барнс хмыкает, это может значить что угодно. – Не думаю, что враги, – упорствует Стив, закрыв глаза. Пустыня исчезает, но он все еще слышит треск, и крики, и плач. 

– Нельзя быть таким святошей, – еле слышно бормочет Барнс. – Твоя победа – это чертово чудо. 

Стив лежит неподвижно, слушает звуки Игр, пока не начинает различать в них странную закономерность, почти мелодию. Он хочет сказать об этом Барнсу, догадка кажется чем-то ценным, вроде ключа к секрету, но засыпает раньше, чем успевает сформулировать мысль.

  


  


Враги или нет, но Стив не знает, как вести себя в их обществе. На следующий день званый обед или вроде того – им дают время познакомиться друг с другом до первой пробежки и индивидуальных показов. Это скорее неформальная встреча, и на интервью они будут вести себя так, словно видят друг друга впервые, но Пеппер говорит, что он должен постараться. Завести побольше друзей. Это значит – заключить союз; желательно с кем-то из профи. Это его единственный шанс победить на трибуне, он-то далек от профи. Впрочем, у него есть Барнс.

Они ни разу не обсуждали свой план действий с той ночи на заднем дворе у Барнса. Единственное обещание, которое дали друг другу – быть вместе до конца, «а дальше – посмотрим». Но все равно Стив чувствует себя спокойней, если Барнс рядом. Поэтому он так нервничает, в одиночку заходя в просторную гостиную. 

На экране мелькают кадры – крутят их интервью без звука; большой стол по центру заполнен разной едой. Коробочки и свертки, странной формы приборы… видимо, модные капитолийские закуски. Стив даже не сможет разобраться, как это есть, не выставив себя идиотом. 

В комнате уже полно людей. Только трибуты – нет ни агентов, ни журналистов. Зато есть Тони Старк. Тонкие усики и бородка ярко-малинового цвета будто приклеены. 

– Какие люди! – вопит он, стоит Стиву пересечь порог. Громко, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Старк машет обеими руками, гиперактивный, почти в экстазе от его визита, словно Стив – его лучший друг. Может, он уже принял что-то. По Старку никогда наверняка не скажешь. – Давай же, Капитан Твердые Булочки, присоединяйся, чувствуй себя как дома… но не забывай, что этот дом мой! – Старк хватает упаковку с какой-то едой и швыряет Стиву через всю комнату. Стив каким-то чудом ловит. – Отлично, какой спортивный! Играл в бейсбол когда-нибудь?.. Нет? Ну и не расстраивайся. А где твой угрюмый приятель? 

– Он на процедурах, – отвечает Стив негромко, хотя Старк, общаясь с ним через всю комнату, явно ожидает ответного крика. Барнс и правда на процедурах, с самого утра. Пеппер сказала, что им предстоит огромный фронт работ, и, похоже, так и есть. В расписании Барнса с утра было не только протезирование, встреча с костюмером и косметический уход, но и детокс. Видимо, пришло время ему расстаться с ядом, который он вливал в себя эти годы. Звучит мучительно, поэтому Стив ему не завидует, хотя и сам предпочел бы оказаться где-то еще.

Старк уже потерял к нему интерес, болтая с какой-то красоткой в черном, и Стив пробирается вдоль стены. Он планирует устроиться на подоконнике за большим папоротником, чтобы разобраться с закуской, которую прихватил, но там уже кто-то есть. Тощий парень с дредами ярко-зеленого цвета, в руке прозрачный стакан с чем-то мутно-зеленым. 

– Э-э-э, привет, не помешаю? – уточняет Стив с улыбкой, парень молча глядит на него, пока Стив не начинает пятиться. – Ладно, хорошо, не буду отвлекать.

За столом трое мужчин обсуждают что-то так, будто давно знакомы. Может, так оно и есть – некоторые победители посещают вечеринки и мероприятия в Капитолии, поддерживают связь друг с другом. Возможно, у них уже заключен союз. Может, тут все уже заранее договорились друг с другом, и Стиву не стоит пытаться.

Он мечтает, чтобы Барнс наконец появился. На самом деле Стив никогда не был в этом всем хорош. В школе он мог только влезать в драки, а в остальное время люди обычно его игнорировали. Он никому особо не нравился, пока не угодил на Игры. Теперь его сделали лучшей версией себя, но социальные навыки нельзя имплантировать, как мускулы.

– Здесь свободно, – говорит кто-то, и Стив оборачивается. Девушка сидит на диване перед экраном. На ней просторное красное платье, похожее на какое-то религиозное одеяние. Тусклые волосы распущены по плечам. Глаза почти прозрачные, и Стиву кажется, что он видел их раньше. Почти сразу он вспоминает: пустыня, девушка и парень, связанные веревкой.

Значит, парню не повезло.

– Ванда. – Она протягивает ему холодную узкую ладонь, и Стив осторожно ее сжимает, боясь повредить. 

– Стив, – отвечает он.

– Я знаю. – Она улыбается, но через секунду улыбки нет, как выключили. – Ты же на всех плакатах.

– Это мой победный год, – оправдывается Стив. – Должен сниматься в любой рекламе, которую предлагают.

– Да уж, не повезло. – Она снова глядит на экран. – Только оттуда, и теперь возвращаться. – Ее голос затухает к концу предложения, будто силы иссякают. Кожа такая бледная на фоне красного платья, что девушка выглядит больной. Стив силится придумать, как он мог бы продолжить беседу, но тут кто-то опирается о спинку дивана рядом с его головой. 

– А, ты тот парень с ингалятором, – тянет красотка в черном. В руке, судя по всему, стакан с чем-то крепким. – Смотрела твои Игры, отлично дерешься. – Это кажется насмешкой, ведь большую часть времени на трибуне Стив провел, пытаясь забиться в самый неприметный угол. Он даже не смог заполучить оружие из Рога Изобилия, пришлось обходиться самодельным щитом. Но если она пытается его задеть, это слабая попытка.

Стив улыбается, вежливый, безмятежный.

– Спасибо, мэм. У меня большой опыт.

– «Мэм»? – Она поднимает брови, прикидываясь оскорбленной. – Тони, ты слышал? 

– Такое оно, молодое поколение. – Старк растянулся в кресле, сложив ноги на какую-то напольную скульптуру. У него в руках сигара. – А тебе не идет черное, Наташа, оно старит – ты не знала?

– Это все мой агент, – фыркает она раздраженно. – Хочет, чтобы соответствовала имени. – И когда Стив вопросительно глядит на Ванду, та шепчет одними губами: «Черная Вдова».

Стиву кажется, что комната и без того переполнена, но потом входит еще мужчина, и занимает, кажется, сразу все свободное место. Он высокий, как атлант из сказок, выше Стива настолько, что приходится задирать голову, а остальные и вовсе кажутся рядом с ним крошечными. И голос его – как гром, как грохот.

– ОТЧЕГО ВСЕ ТАКИЕ УГРЮМЫЕ НА ЭТОМ БАНКЕТЕ? – вопрошает громила с самым дружелюбным видом, и Тони пытается объяснить, что это никакой не «банкет», но тот уже раскладывает на столе крохотные рюмки и велит всем собраться вокруг: – МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ СКРЕПИТЬ ЗНАКОМСТВО ТРАДИЦИОННЫМ НАПИТКОМ. 

Традиционный напиток раздирает Стиву глотку, а громила велит всем разбить свои опустевшие рюмки – это тоже какой-то важный ритуал, – и после этого ковер сверкает, как трава в росе, и Старку приходится вызвать робота-уборщика, но все неуловимо расслабились, сгрудились в кучу вокруг здоровяка, и Стив чувствует себя лучше. Он содрогается в объятьях огромной лапы – словно тебя обнимает цирковой лев, чудом заговоривший – и думает, что у него нет ни единого шанса против этого мужчины, и видно, что так думает каждый. Но громила словно не замечает. Он вообще, кажется, не замечает слона в комнате (что иронично) и ни словом не упоминает Игры, зато ведет себя так, словно они все дружная команда, а в будущем – лучшие друзья.

И так приятно притвориться хоть ненадолго.

Наташа учит их какой-то алкогольной игре, в ходе которой многие расстаются с элементами одежды – пока сама Наташа с самым невозмутимым видом коллекционирует их шляпы, ремни и рубашки. Старк рассказывает невероятные сплетни об организаторах игр и даже о самом Президенте – что-то на грани приличия, и Стив думает, что если бы такое ляпнул любой из них, кроме Старка, если бы такое сказали где угодно, в любом Дистрикте, это бы грозило смертью, стражи бы уже стучали в дверь. Но Старк ведет себя так, словно смерти не существует, и все смеются над его шутками, и один только этот смех уже сам по себе – преступление.

Пока все галдят, смеются, выпивают, Стив успевает познакомиться еще с парой приятных людей. Сэм Уилсон кажется самым простым из всех присутствующих. Он не выглядит так, словно тренировался убивать с пеленок, и Стиву кажется, что у того действительно доброе сердце. Беннер невероятно умный, и Стив не понимает половины того, что тот говорит, но пожимает мягкую ладонь с большим уважением. Питер младший из присутствующих, и напоминает Стиву его самого годом раньше: круглая голова и наивные глаза, а слова несутся сплошным потоком. Питер сам подходит к Стиву, выждав достаточно времени, и принимает протянутую руку с таким благоговением, словно Стив вручил ему сокровище.

– Я ваш большой фанат, сэр. Огромный фанат, – твердит парень как заведенный, и Стив торопится смыться от него подальше. 

Он неплохо проводит время с Наташей, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении кажется скорее остроумной, чем насмешливой, и скорее настороженной, чем ожесточенной. Она как-то умудряется напоить его, возможно, это снова волшебные коктейли Тони – но в голове шумит, и Стив больше не пытается спрятаться от людей, напротив, он будто впервые оказался в нужном месте, там, где должен быть. Все, кто его окружают – такие же, как и он, и пережили то же самое; и предстоит им пережить одно и то же, только кому-то повезет чуть больше. Они все связаны этой мыслью, и когда Стив это понимает, ему становится легко говорить с каждым из присутствующих. Он даже соглашается сразиться с Броком, и они соревнуются в армрестлинге под громкие крики остальных: у каждого своя команда поддержки. Брок пыхтит и скалится, пытаясь его одолеть, но Стив неумолимо склоняет его кулачище к столу.

– ТЫ СРАЖАЛСЯ ДОСТОЙНО, – грохочет громила Тор, хлопнув Брока по плечу, и тот пьяно смеется. 

– Еще пара дней тренировок, и я обойду тебя, Кэп, – обещает он.

– Почему все зовут меня Капитаном? – жалуется Стив. – Это твоя вина, – тычет он пальцем в Тони, но все время промахивается.

– Виновен – во всем! Всю вину принимаю, – разводит тот руками, выплескивая свой напиток из стакана. 

Шумное веселье сменяется тихими разговорами, потом снова шумным весельем – и слезами, когда Ванда рассказывает о своем брате, погибшем в одном с ней туре.

– Он пошел со мной добровольно, хотя в Жатве выпало только мое имя, – говорит она, глядя на свои ладони, белые, безжизненные. – Организаторы разрешили, сказали – близнецы считаются за одного. Не нужно ему было идти.

– Он хотел защитить тебя, – мягко утешает Сэм, а Наташа пихает Ванде стакан с водой, заставляя сделать пару глотков. – Он поступил как герой.

– Он мог бы занять ее место, если хотел ее защитить, – возражает девушка, что весь вечер держалась в стороне – голубая кожа и черные раскосые глаза. И она глядит на Стива, скривив губы. – Как сделал этот для своей подружки.

Это неправда, крутится у него на языке. Стив даже рот открывает, но Тор оттесняет его, чтобы обнять кроху Ванду.

– Потерять брата тяжело, – рокочет он нежно, на лице – чистая скорбь. – Но теперь он в лучшем месте.

Каждый из них молчит, тишина все тянется, и мыслями они далеко; где-то в лучшем месте, где их любимые собрались, чтобы подождать их, где-то на облаке, в золотом свечении. Как на картинках в школьных книгах, где плодовые деревья, и босые святые, и райские птицы. 

Стив хотел бы знать, поют ли эти птицы в лучшем месте?

– Кажется, я пропустил все веселье, – говорит Барнс, появившись позади их пьяной, скорбящей группы.


	4. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: [Laura Marling - Night Terror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LaFfMg9hnd0)

Ранним утром они в тренировочном центре.

Ранним настолько, что еще даже солнце не встало. Все они получили приглашение – красная ячейка в расписании, вибрация тугих браслетов на запястьях. Но не все пришли; а пришедшие выглядят так, словно их вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Кроме тех, кто накануне держался в стороне и не пил. И кроме Стива, конечно. Он явился первым. Из послушания, но еще и в качестве демонстрации: взгляните, мне все нипочем. 

Зал просторный, со множеством станций, где можно освоить полезные навыки. На каждой станции есть тренер-профи, готовый научить всех желающих. Стив хочет отправиться на станцию охоты и рыболовства – он действительно едва не погиб от голода в прошлый раз, но Барнс хватает его за руку.

– Нет, – коротко велит он. – Ближний бой.

Они встают в стойку на матах и, следуя за инструктором, повторяют основные движения. Подсечки и удары, выпады и обманные маневры. Стив внимательный ученик, а Барнс выглядит так, словно все это знает.

– Ты можешь пойти дальше, – пыхтит Стив, отрабатывая махи на манекене без головы. – Займись чем-нибудь полезным.

– Нет, – повторяет Барнс. – Спарринг.

В итоге Стив понимает, к чему все это. Тренировка – еще и возможность показать другим трибутам, на что способен. Предупреждение и угроза: со мной не связывайся. Многие трибуты нарочно скрывают свои способности, чтобы использовать эффект неожиданности в схватке, но большинство выбирает тактику запугивания.

– Они должны воспринимать тебя как серьезного противника, – говорит Барнс, уворачиваясь от ударов Стива без малейших усилий. – Слабые будут держаться в стороне, сильные могут предложить союз.

– У меня уже есть сильный союзник, – возражает Стив, пытаясь сбить Барнса с ног, но тот ловко блокирует каждый выпад. В конечном счете он все-таки поддается, но Стив прекращает драку в тот же момент. Он не хочет уступок. 

– Давай, покажи, на что способен, – подначивает Стив с ухмылкой. – Ты ведь здесь не для красоты.

– Это уж точно, – ворчит Барнс, бросаясь в атаку. 

Теперь они дерутся по-настоящему. Движения Барнса размытые, стремительные. Стив замечает, что тот дерется только живой рукой, а протез – обтекаемую, непроницаемо-черную конечность – прячет за спину. Но даже с одной рукой он невероятно силен, а что важнее – зол; Стив чувствует его ярость, словно покалывание тока на коже. Ему удается пробить защиту Барнса и дважды ударить в корпус, прежде чем Барнс швыряет его за пределы мата. Стив падает на пол и перекатывается, чтобы тут же вскочить на ноги. Жизнь научила его всегда подниматься: останешься лежать – и все будет кончено. Но Барнс уже отступил, тяжело дышит, плечи вздыбились. 

– Я в порядке, – говорит Стив, опустив кулаки.

– Силовые тренировки, – рычит Барнс, отводя глаза. Это скучно; Стив гнет железки, раздирает голыми руками бруски дерева. Барнс пробует свой протез, но словно не в полную силу. Потом велит Стиву вновь вернуться на станцию ближнего боя и отрабатывать удары с инструктором.

– Будем надеяться, тебе это не пригодится, – добавляет он мрачно. – И никто так близко не подойдет. 

Его слова становятся понятны, когда сам он направляется к стрельбищу и снимает мишень за мишенью. Вокруг даже собирается публика: те трибуты, что не в состоянии в полную силу тренироваться или решили сделать передышку. Черная Вдова подходит ближе всех, говорит что-то, но Барнс не реагирует, сосредоточенный на мишенях. 

Устав драться с манекенами, Стив отправляется на беговую дорожку.

– Слева, – кричит он, обгоняя Сэма, и снова, и снова, пока Сэм не хватает его за футболку.

– Ладно, это уже оскорбительно, – говорит Сэм, но глаза его смеются. – Давай, передохни, выпей воды, твое тело не машина, хоть в это и сложно поверить.

Они идут к маленькому кафетерию в дальнем конце зала, и Сэм рассказывает про свой Дистрикт. Город покрупнее того, где вырос Стив. Там есть высотки и планолеты, не такие скоростные, как в Капитолии, но все же. Сэм вырос с матерью и младшими братьями в тесной квартирке над магазином обуви. 

– Я учился в Академии, когда мое имя назвали в Жатву, – произносит Сэм хмуро. 

– Академия?

– Да, военная. Я хотел стать солдатом, – поясняет Сэм, и это звучит дико.

– Как страж? – уточняет Стив, он не может представить Сэма в белом мундире, избивающим старуху, что украла хлеб на рынке. Сэм качает головой. 

– Миротворцем. Из тех, что защищают границы Дистриктов. – Стив слышал разное и про них, но не говорит ничего. Сэм имеет право на мечту; вернее, имел, пока его имя не выбрали. Стив силится представить, как это: жить в Дистрикте с миллионом других человек, где шансы попасть на Игры так малы, что можно на самом деле рассчитывать избежать этого. Стив всегда знал, что в их крошечном городке его однажды изберут. С каждым годом его шансы повышались, когда он менял свое имя на тессеры для семьи – мешок зерна и крупы взамен еще одной бумажки, брошенной в кубок. Это был лишь вопрос времени. Но Сэм… должно быть, то еще было потрясение.

– После Игр я уже не смог туда вернуться. Все было иначе, понимаешь, – говорит Сэм, опуская соломинку в стакан с соком. – Я стал ментором для других участников. Неофициально, конечно – в Капитолии бы этого не одобрили. Но ведь есть больше недели, прежде чем тебя заберут из Дистрикта. Я готовил их, как мог, каждый год.

Раз уж Сэм здесь – единственный победитель из восьмого Дистрикта, значит, все его ребята погибли. Должно быть, он видел их смерти в прямом эфире. Стив силится вспомнить, соотнести имя и Дистрикт, а затем выдыхает:

– Райли. – Тот парень, что угодил в пасть переродкам. Они почти не пересекались на Играх, может, раз или два. И теперь Стив рад, что не приложил руку к его гибели. Сэм кивает, смотрит в свой стакан.

– Ты был добр к нему, – говорит Сэм тихо. – Помог подняться, когда вы шли через лес.

– Я ничего не сделал, – возражает Стив. Протянуть руку тогда было не сложно. Он не смог подхватить Райли, пока того раздирали псы-переродки.

– Иногда даже малости достаточно, – возражает Сэм. – Особенно на Играх. Я хочу драться честно, понимаешь? – Он глядит на Стива, пытается разглядеть что-то. – Может, Игры и заставляют нас убивать, но не заставляют быть подлыми. Я не хочу потерять себя. 

Стив кивает. Это ему понятно.

– Я помню, что ты сделал для Райли. Пока это возможно, я буду на твоей стороне, – добавляет Сэм невзначай. Он не ждет ответного обещания от Стива, как сделал бы любой другой. Просто хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем вернуться к тренировке.

После его слов Стив бродит по залу, наблюдает за остальными участниками. Пеппер права: им нужны союзники. Рамлоу дерется с Наташей на ринге. Его удары – как лавина, руки как лопасти мельницы. Он движется так, будто рожден для сражений, и без малейших колебаний бьет в слабые места, но Наташа всякий раз умудряется ускользать. Она гибкая, ее драка похожа на танец, почти эротична, даже Стив не может отвести глаз. И не он один: другие трибуты то и дело отвлекаются, почти сворачивают шею. Мужчины, в основном. В конце концов Наташа побеждает, зажав голову Рамлоу между бедер. 

– Почему я ему завидую? – бормочет Беннер, стоя неподалеку. 

Они расходятся, мимолетно пожав друг другу руки. Лицо Рамлоу в крови, нос разбит. Наташа, с рассеченной губой, улыбается: кровь на зубах, первобытная усмешка.

Позже она помогает Стиву на станции, где мастерят ловушки. Они вместе вяжут узлы, ее губы все еще красные от крови, и на секунду она так похожа на Пегги, что Стива заполняет тоска по дому. 

Беннер умный, но нелюдимый, и каждый раз, когда Стив пытается завести с ним беседу, вежливо улыбается и пытается уйти. Т’Чалла – профи из первого Дистрикта – очевидно, слишком хорош для Стива. На его лице застыло надменное выражение, и он притворяется, что не понимает языка. Парнишка с дредами укоренился на станции маскировки и мимикрирует под полигон так хорошо, что Стиву не удается его отыскать. Зато Тор счастлив сразиться со Стивом на тренировочных мечах и, пока безмятежно теснит Стива к стене, легко отбивая все удары, не прекращает болтать; говорит о том, как он восхищен и впечатлен отвагой «маленького трибута». Кажется, он даже не понял, что Стив больше ничем не болеет. Возможно, в его глазах разницы особой нет: когда ты великан, все вокруг – лилипуты. 

Ко времени обеда, когда все они уже голодны, появляется Тони Старк со своими ассистентами, часть из которых – роботы.

– Мои дорогие трибуты, самое время немного развлечься, – провозглашает он торжественно. Волосы торчком, вид безумный: как будто только проснулся или вообще не ложился. В руках у него чемоданчик, у ассистентов тоже полно поклажи. Барнс пробивается в первый ряд, поближе к представлению. Пришло время демонстрации нового оружия.

Каждый год Старк придумывает для трибуны новое оружие и ловушки. Большая часть – затейливые и сложные механизмы, хотя всегда есть пара ножей и дубин для тех, кому лень разбираться. Иногда кажется, что все это шоу нужно лишь для того, чтобы продемонстрировать, какие убийственные штуковины может придумать Капитолий. Пушки, которые превращают человека в кровавую жидкость за секунду. Обручи, способные разделить голову на две части, аккуратно, как вареное яйцо. Электрохлысты, бьющие на милю вперед, и магнитные репульсоры, способные пробить дыру даже в камне. 

Каждый год что-то новое – Старк никогда не повторяется в своих изобретениях.

Он показывает, как работает то или иное приспособление, и дает каждому из трибутов попробовать оружие в деле на специальном полигоне. Есть вещи, которые больше подходят какому-то определенному участнику, но никогда не знаешь заранее, что удастся заполучить на трибуне. 

Баки в восторге от какой-то суперточной винтовки; Рамлоу, впрочем, тоже имеет на нее виды. Наташа с интересом изучает электросеть. Т’Чалла примеряет перчатки, из которых выскакивают острые, как лезвия, когти. Они передают друг другу диковинные изобретения, изумляясь и восхищаясь вслух, и Тони лучится самодовольством. Потом берет большой рюкзак и спрашивает, кто готов быть добровольцем. Прежде чем Стив выступает вперед, Тони подзывает Сэма. 

– Давай, ты вроде легкий.

Он помогает Сэму надеть рюкзак и затягивает все нужные ремни, а потом нажимает что-то – и из рюкзака выступают механические крылья. Когда Сэм взмывает в воздух, они все запрокидывают головы, ветер поднимает их волосы дыбом. Сэм вопит что-то, кружась под потолком, не то от восторга, не то от ужаса, а Старк хлопает в ладоши, как ребенок.

Очередь к волшебному рюкзаку возникает мгновенно, и, пока остальные заняты, Тони отводит Стива в сторону.

– Итак, Капитан-Второе-Дыхание, в прошлом году ты собрал себе щит из говна и палок, – замечает он бесцеремонно, и Стив укоризненно морщит лоб. – Я бы воспринял это как личное оскорбление, но знаю, что для твоей хлипкой душонки на арене просто не было подходящего оружия. В этом году я о тебе позаботился.

Он расстегивает объемный чехол и извлекает на свет щит; большой и гладкий, из материала, похожего на металл, но как будто теплее на ощупь. На щите намалевана звезда в синих и красных кругах, настолько яркая, что, возможно, ее будет видно из космоса. Стив молча глядит на это подношение, не в силах подобрать слова.

– Что? Застыл от благодарности? Язык проглотил? – Тони пихает ему щит. – Давай, прикинь на руку. 

Это едва ли не самая бесполезная вещь на свете, думает Стив. Бежать с ним, прятаться, даже драться – почти невозможно. Может быть, этот щит спасет от стрелы, но уж точно не от пули или огнемета. 

– Спасибо, – выдавливает Стив, повесив щит на руку. Может, Тони просто желает его смерти. – Это… мило.

– Можешь назвать первенца в мою честь, – снисходительно отвечает тот, а потом поворачивается и кричит: – Кто разрешил вам это трогать, недоумки?

  


  


Лифт скользит вверх, они едут в молчании. На восьмом этаже выходит Сэм, на девятом – Беннер. Десятый проезжают, в десятом не было победителей за последние двенадцать лет. Затем Ванда, на секунду коснувшись руки Стива, покидает лифт, и они с Баки остаются вдвоем.

Молча мчатся выше.

Краткая мелодия, когда двери лифта открываются – и такая же, когда закрываются. Ковер скрадывает шаги в коридоре. Барнс впереди, Стив следом. Смотрит в сердитый затылок.

Этот человек хоть когда-нибудь улыбается?

– Прости, – говорит Стив. Слово бесполезное, тем более, что ему не стыдно. Барнс дергает плечом. – Серьезно, Баки. Я не хотел, – говорит он громче. Ссориться им не к чему. Только он сделал хуже; Барнс замедляет шаг, поворачивается. Ноздри раздуваются от гнева. Очень страшно, вот еще. 

– Не хотел? – опасным тоном уточняет Барнс. – Не хотел… что? Прыгать на гранату? Тебя кто-то толкнул?

– Думал, она взорвется, – бормочет Стив, потирая шею. – Серьезно, правда. Я и подумать-то не успел.

– Ты ведь вцепился в меня, – шипит Барнс, глаза как лед. – Вцепился, словно репей, заставил сюда приехать. Не позволил просто сдохнуть дома, как я хотел; нет, тебе подавай долгую и мучительную смерть на потеху публике. – Барнс все ближе, Стив даже видит черную щетину, к вечеру пробившуюся на щеках и подбородке. У него самого щетины нет. Он весь гладкий, как резиновый пупс; мысли скачут в голове, пока Барнс надвигается. – Говорил про волю к жизни, про отвагу… Чего ради, Роджерс? Чтобы сдохнуть на тренировке, заслонив своим телом гранату?

– Это вышло случайно, – повторяет Стив терпеливо. – Я нашел нам союзника. – Может, это его отвлечет. Впрочем, нет. Он в ярости, а значит, будет недоволен всем на свете. Все-таки складывает руки на груди, уточняет:

– Кто?

– Сэм Уилсон. – Стив торопится продолжить. – Хороший парень. Армейский. 

– Он не стреляет, а дерется средне. Это лишь обуза, – выплевывает Барнс.

– Ну а я думаю, что на него можно положиться. И он самый нормальный из нас. – Из нас всех вообще, имеет в виду Стив, но Барнс понимает по-своему. Склоняет голову, упрямо хмурится. – И еще Наташа, – продолжает Стив. – И Тор. Думаю, с ними можно договориться.

Барнс смеется ему в лицо:

– Ты бесполезен. Лучше оставь это мне.

– Нет! – возмущается Стив. – Они сильные бойцы, что не так?

– Я ведь говорил тебе изучить их досье, посмотреть их Игры. – Барнс снова идет по коридору – видимо, хочет закрыться в спальне, захлопнуть дверь у Стива перед носом. Как бы не так. 

– Мне не нужно смотреть Игры, чтобы знать – они сильные бойцы. И хорошие люди. Я разбираюсь в людях. – Это звучит заносчиво, но Стив раздражен. Барнс снова смеется. Вернее это не смех, а злобная на него карикатура. – Я подружился с ними, пока ты расстреливал мишени и выпрямлял волосы.

Барнс разворачивается, в одну секунду толкает Стива к стене. Камеры кругом, даже тут; ДЖАРВИС смотрит. Ничего непоправимого не случится, никто из них не натворит глупостей, и все равно каждый мускул Стива дрожит от напряжения. Все его тело вибрирует, пока Барнс держит его за плечо своей искусственной рукой. Пальцы впиваются в плоть, как клешни. 

– Не будь таким глупцом, Стив, – выдыхает Барнс ему в лицо, губы едва шевелятся. – Тор выглядит дружелюбным, но и мокрого места от тебя не оставит, если потребуется. Он недавно потерял брата – в прошлом году, если быть точным. – Барнс позволяет Стиву сообразить.

– Кто? – Но тут и уточнять не нужно, пятый Дистрикт, электричество; изящное лицо, как у девушки, и черные волосы. Локи пытался убить его дважды, а умер, сраженный собственным ножом. Стив помнит его удивленный взгляд. Такой невинный, почти детский, словно он до самого конца не мог поверить, что смертен. 

– Ну а Черная Вдова, – продолжает Барнс, ловит взгляд Стива, придвигается еще ближе, – знаешь, откуда у нее это имя? 

– Это ядовитый паук? – предполагает Стив. Что-то убийственное; что-то маленькое. Никогда не заметишь, пока не станет поздно.

– Ей было пятнадцать, а выглядела она и того младше, – шепчет Барнс. Стив чувствует запах его пота; что-то соленое, что-то древесное. – Всех провела, притворялась слабой девочкой, которую оставили напоследок. Заключила союз с парнем из десятого – забавно, правда, что оттуда нет победителей? Все такие же дураки, как ты, Стив. Этот парень провел ее через всю трибуну, а когда близился финал, Вдова расправилась и с ним, и с остальными в группе. Она, знаешь ли, отвечала за еду, как самая слабая. Готовила на всех. – Барнс изгибает губы, разжимает пальцы. Он уходит, оставляя Стива в коридоре. Стив слышит, как защелкивается замок в его спальне.

  


  


В эту ночь ему снится не трибуна, а тренировочный центр. Они с Барнсом на мате, крепко сплелись, невозможно отделить свое тело от чужого. Каждый вдох и выдох наполняет живот тяжестью. Руки и ноги у Барнса – как щупальца, оплелись вокруг, и Стив чувствует их гладкое скольжение. Вверх и вниз, пульсируют, бьются, как сердце, вверх и вниз – скользкие и твердые, вдоль его члена.

Он открывает глаза, скрючившись на кровати. Как всегда после таких снов, чувствует себя грязным. Он надеялся, что это в нем тоже исправят, как и все остальное; вылечат, как глухоту или дальтонизм.

Он поднимается, хочет пойти в душ, хочет смыть с себя все, но потом слышит звук. Едва различимый – на секунду он даже сомневается, не показалось ли.

Но потом снова.

Словно кто-то стонет. Кто-то зовет на помощь. 

Он выходит в коридор. Тихо. Потом – вот оно, за стеной. Он крадется, прислушивается. Догадывается раньше, чем слышит. В спальне Барнса. Он стучит; ничего. Магнитный ключ подходит ко всем дверям на этаже, кроме чужой спальни. Он стучит снова, и стон – в ответ – становится жалобным. 

Ему приходится приложить усилия, но в конечном счете дверная ручка выходит из двери вместе с замком, деформированным, как жвачка. Спальня Баки – зеркальное отражение его собственной комнаты, только балконную дверь закрывают плотные жалюзи. Возможно, ему мешали неоновые вспышки. В темноте даже проще; Стив склоняется над кроватью.

– Баки, – шепчет он, берется за крепкое плечо. Потом пляска. Барнс дерется всем телом, брыкается, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Дерется не со Стивом: пытается отползти от своей же руки, затем хватается за нее, дергая, будто может просто выдернуть протез из тела. 

– Убери-убери-убери, – звучит задохнувшимся потоком. – Нет, они залезли в меня, убери это, – просит он, тон в конце предложения взлетает жалобно, будто он упрашивает.

– Все в порядке, – врет Стив. – Здесь никого нет, только мы с тобой, – врет он снова, хватая Баки за запястья, не позволяя ему причинить себе вред. – Ты в безопасности. – Он врет без удержу, и это наконец работает, Барнс затихает. 

Медленно, как стихает дождь, прекращает дрожать его тело. Тут и там пробегает судорога, но дыхание выравнивается. Белки глаз блестят в темноте, так же блестят стиснутые зубы. Волосы налипли на лицо, свалялись, стилисты будут в ужасе.

Стив приносит ему из ванной воду и смоченное полотенце. Барнс вытирает шею под волосами, вытирает лицо. Его рука еще подрагивает. Стив сидит у него на кровати, в ногах. 

– Как хорошо, что все позади, – произносит Стив вполголоса. 

– Что?

– Что Игры позади, – говорит Стив, разглаживая пальцем складку на простыне.

– Что ты несешь? – грубо бормочет Баки.

– Давай же, включи фантазию. Игры позади, и мы свободны. Мы все, живые и невредимые. 

– Это вообще неправдоподобно, – хмыкает Баки. Сгорбился в темноте, следит за движением пальца Стива. Вверх и вниз, по узору простыни. 

– Хорошо. – Легко согласиться в такой темноте. – Тогда мы всех убили. Мы победили, и Игры закончились. 

– Выходит, один из нас – гребаный призрак.

Стив не верит в призраков.

– Нет, мы оба уцелели. 

– Так не бывает.

– Ну а мы как-то исхитрились.

Барнс долго молчит. Потом шепчет:

– Как Китнисс.

– Кто?

– Одна старуха из Шлака рассказывала мне байку. Про девчонку, которая спаслась с трибуны сама, и вытащила парня. 

– Кто, Слепая Мидж? Она же совсем чокнутая.

– Как и ты, – отвечает Баки, и Стив ухмыляется. – Давай, проваливай, я хочу спать, – ворчит Баки, и Стив поднимается.

– Что, не терпится увидеть новый кошмар? – дразнит он, обернувшись от двери. Барнс сидит в кровати, лицо обращено к Стиву, но в темноте не разобрать выражения.

  


  


В ярком свете прожектора Стив говорит слова по бумажке, снова и снова.

Он все еще в сценическом костюме, трико облегает бедра так плотно, словно он собирается крутить сальто под куполом. Всего лишь танцевальный номер; девушки из кордебалета уже ушли, прошуршав своими цветными юбками. Каждая оставила поцелуй на его щеке (бесцветная помада; нельзя испортить макияж). Невидимые поцелуи, они все еще там, когда Стив декламирует: «Слава Капитолию!» 

И: «Ты – это все, о чем я мечтаю».

И: «Нет ничего невозможного». И множество таких же пустых девизов. В перерыве ему приносят кофе, ассистент режиссера отмечает маркером на листке, какие реплики нужно повторить. 

– Вам нужно говорить с чувством, от души, – советует он, протягивая Стиву листок («Я пользуюсь зубным отбеливателем фирмы “Блеск”»). – Может, вам посмотреть в компас? 

– Прощу прощения? – Крохотная чашка в его руке кажется игрушечной, как из детского набора. 

– В ваш компас, – ассистент вытаскивает из кармана компас, компас Пегги, и Стив может только таращиться. Ассистент щелкает крышкой, чтобы показать. – Смотрите на нее и говорите это ей, тогда тон будет нужный.

– Откуда у вас это? – Вот бы не сломать ее, эту чашку. 

– Реплика? Так они сейчас страшно популярны. Лучший романтический подарок. – Он явно повторяет слоган. – Этот я купил своей жене. Взгляните, что за милашка. – Он показывает Стиву фотографию, спрятанную в крышке. 

– Милашка, – подтверждает Стив, и что-то в его тоне, в его лице заставляет ассистента отступить. 

– Так что, сможете повторить еще разок и с чувством? – уточняет тот робко.

Стив скалит зубы.

– О, я могу делать это весь день.

  


  


В день пробежки Стива мутит. Игры надвигаются, становятся реальными. Он хочет остаться в спальне, хочет, чтобы серая служанка накрыла маленький столик у окна, но Пеппер велит ему идти в столовую зону и завтракать с остальными. 

Стол накрыт так, чтобы никого не обидеть. Здесь есть зеленый хлеб, слоистый, с нитками водорослей, из четвертого Дистрикта. Есть пирог, усыпанный красными ягодами, что растут только в девятом. Фирменная колбаса, похожая на грязный замшелый камень, из Дистрикта два – она считается деликатесом, и многие ее пробуют, но Стиву и запаха хватает, чтобы желудок свело. Барнс цепляется за чашку кофе, как утопающий. 

– Давайте же, ребятки, повеселее. – Тони раздает им что-то; теплые свертки, тонкий хлеб, внутри – начинка разных цветов. – Ну, сегодня великий день, фанаты уже все глотки сорвали орать под окнами. – Он выглядывает в окно Башни, вниз, где, наверное, и тротуара не разглядеть. – Хорошо, что у нас тут звукоизоляция.

Стив держит сверток в руке, бумага, в которую он завернут, медленно промокает.

– Ну же, вы что, никогда шаурму не ели? – Тони показывает им пример, и Стив заставляет себя проглотить немного. Он молчит, как и Барнс, как и многие другие за столом, и хорошо, что Тони болтает без остановки. В частности, превозносит новую трибуну.

– Организаторы превзошли сами себя, – сообщает он, довольный, хитрый, щурит глаза. – Конечно, я не буду портить сюрприз, но уж поверьте, вас ждет что-то невероятное. – Это значит: очень плохо или очень хорошо. Тони ведет себя так, словно они приятели, но, вероятно, просто хочет увидеть шоу. Возможно, у него не все в порядке с головой. Эта трибуна, должно быть, абсолютно смертоносная. 

– На что похожа? – пытается Беннер. 

– На какую букву начинается? – подначивает Наташа. 

Все смеются, словно это и правда забавный сюрприз.

– Не-е-ет, не могу, – тянет Тони, довольный собой. – Одно только скажу: ты такого в жизни не видел. – Он говорит это, повернувшись к Стиву, и стучит пальцем по носу. Если это какой-то знак, Стив не в состоянии угадать.

После завтрака их забирают стилисты. Стива и Баки разводят по разным комнатам, у каждого – своя толпа ассистентов. Они порхают вокруг и смеются, бесконечно поправляют волосы, машут кисточками, смазывают маслом. Стив сидит смирно, пока его крутят, как куклу, наряжают то в одно, то в другое. В конце концов останавливаются на синей ткани, плотно облегающей каждый дюйм его тела, от ступней до подбородка. Костюм достаточно закрытый, почти пуританский, но вместе с тем откровенный. Стив боится, что даже родинка под лопаткой видна всем вокруг, так плотно ткань его обтянула. 

Ему показывают, как двигаться и стоять на арене, чтобы было видно мускулатуру, особенно грудь. «Не зря ведь ты столько старался в спортзале, милый», – щебечет девушка с ярко-зелеными кудрями. 

Его подбородок, нижнюю челюсть и скулы чем-то смазывают, оно прозрачное, но застывает, как пленка, и стягивает – его лицо будто застревает в доброжелательной гримасе, желваки выступили, шея напряглась, вид внушительный и крепкий. Стелла заставляет его запрокинуть голову, капает что-то ему в глаза. Секунду жжет, потом проходит, только текут слезы (ассистенты аккуратно промокают все салфеткой). Теперь радужка еще ярче. Его глаза никогда не были голубыми; были серыми, но все решили, что это скучно. Ему ввели тонкой иглой какой-то раствор, чтобы навсегда поменять цвет; давно, сразу после победы.

На зубы наносят отбеливатель, закрепляя рот жестяными скобами, за ушами мажут чем-то ароматным, потом волосы: волосы – это самое долгое. Когда все готово, ему дают шлем, но надевать запрещают. Будет нести под мышкой, как мотоциклист. 

К началу показа он выдохся и измучен. Когда его отпускают, он спешит в большой зал подготовки; там уже ожидают те трибуты, над которыми не пришлось столько трудиться. С некоторыми рядом агенты, другие сидят сами по себе. 

Зевс появляется перед началом пробежки, заглядывает, чтобы пожелать им удачи. В жизни он толще и ниже, чем смотрится на экранах – видимо, снимают с нужных углов. Выглядит он так, будто мечтает оказаться где угодно еще, желательно в лежачем положении, но Стив узнает его фирменный прищур. Нижние веки почти полностью удалены хирургами, щеки вспухли, образовали скульптурную группу скул. Золотой блеск покрывает нужные участки. 

Когда он скрывается за дверью на арену, раздаются вопли толпы. Все происходящее транслируют на большом экране в комнате ожидания, и Стив смотрит, как Зевс разогревает публику, а после – объявляет первый Дистрикт.

Т’Чалла бежит через арену, в черном с головы до ног, похожий на дикую пантеру. На голове круглый шлем; ему-то надеть разрешили – впрочем, он срывает шлем с головы где-то на середине арены и швыряет в толпу – вопли, больше воплей, люди дерутся за трофей. Вместе с Т’Чаллой его сопровождение – высокие девушки, гибкие тела раскрашены золотом. Они движутся под стук барабанов, ритуальный танец или что-то такое; это бы смотрелось нелепо, но в руках у них копья и посохи, кружатся все сильнее, размываются в воздухе, а потом – Т’Чалла вонзает свое копье в гранитный пол арены, и оно погружается до середины. Вот уж хлопот будет ассистентам – вытаскивать его перед следующей пробежкой.

Т’Чалла идет к Зевсу под бурные овации. Дальше следует интервью; он говорит медленно, с расстановкой, властным тоном. Стив выясняет, что он в своем Дистрикте важная шишка. Какой-то король или вождь. 

– Видел, какие у него цацки? – Наташа падает рядом на диван. Она тоже в черном, как и большинство присутствующих. Стив среди них как синяя ворона. – Вообще, я надеялась, костюмчик у него будет золотой, – добавляет она. – Раз уж первый Дистрикт занимается драгоценными металлами для Капитолия. 

– Я слышал, там не только золото добывают, но и материалы поинтересней, – говорит Стив, и Наташа фыркает.

– Бабкины сказки. Не верь всему, что слышишь. 

Стив косится на нее, и Наташа улыбается.

– А лучше – ничему не верь.

Рамлоу из Дистрикта два – армия и оружие Панема – пробегает по арене, выкрикивая что-то яростное. Его агент нарядил его в солдатскую форму, повесил на шею жетоны. Это умный ход; капитолийцы любят солдат, их героизм прославляется во множестве фильмов и мюзиклов. Впрочем, интервью проходит скучно, Рамлоу явно повторяет заученный текст и оживляется только раз, когда говорит о своем погибшем командире.

От третьего Дистрикта Паркер, и Стив, сколько бы ни старался, не может припомнить его в победителях. Все Игры последних лет он смотрел, и Питер слишком молод, чтобы быть участником более давних. Наташа снова готова помочь.

– Он вместо Тони. – Она наблюдает, как Питер нервно бежит по арене, машет руками, очевидно перепуганный вниманием. Он ужасно заикается во время интервью, и Зевс подшучивает над ним, заставляя публику хохотать. – Выкормыш Тони, один из его благотворительных проектов. Знаешь, когда он ездит по бедным Дистриктам и ищет таланты. 

– Тони был трибутом? – наверное, его удивление выглядит комично, но так Стив себя и чувствует. Тони олицетворяет дух Капитолия; и все же, так было не всегда.

Третий Дистрикт практически нищий; Тони был нищим когда-то. Мальчик-вундеркинд на арене с профи. Его едва не убили, подвергли ужасным пыткам и держали в заложниках в какой-то пещере. – Наташа рассказывает кратко, лениво. Тони выбрался оттуда, уложив всех соперников самодельным оружием; а теперь его талантам нашли применение получше.

– И все-таки не настолько он ценный кадр, раз его решили вернуть на трибуну, – замечает Наташа. – Хорошо, что у него достаточно денег, чтобы откупиться.

Так и есть. Богатые на трибуну не попадают. Все думают, Стив занял место Пегги, пожертвовав собой во время Жатвы, но на самом деле он даже не помнит, за кого он вышел. Маленькая Лара или, может, Дарси – дочка сапожника, волосы торчат, как солома. Девочка была слишком испугана, она и на арену-то не успела взобраться, когда Стив вызвался. К тому времени в его легких все клокотало, кашель был с кровью, он знал, что все равно долго не протянет.

Вот так оно и было, а не романтическая версия, которую предпочитают журналисты. Пегги стояла рядом с ним, когда он руку поднял. Хотела схватить его за рукав, но он уже улизнул. Ее имя никогда бы не выпало в Жатве. Ее отцу хватало денег, чтобы это обеспечить.

Зевс спрашивает Паркера о делах любовных, и парень заливается густой краской. Совсем ребенок. Стиву жаль, что он не может пойти и набить Тони морду прямо сейчас. 

Наташа пихает его локтем:

– Не хорони его раньше срока. Если его воспитал Старк, значит, мальчик еще нас с тобой обставит.

Слабое утешение.

От морского четвертого Дистрикта Небула – та самая девица с короткой стрижкой и голубой кожей, которая ни с кем еще не заключила союза. Кажется, в ней ярости предостаточно. Она отвечает на вопросы Зевса так, что это граничит с грубостью и откровенными нападками, поэтому в конце концов он рад от нее избавиться. С таким подходом она вряд ли найдет себе спонсоров, думает Стив.

Как раз выступает пятый Дистрикт, когда к ним присоединяется Баки. Или тот, кто носит его имя; стилисты поработали над ним, когда он только поселился в Башне, но и тогда он был похож на Баки Барнса, живущего в доме у кромки леса. Теперь же это нечто другое. Его заковали в броню и кожу, черную, со множеством ремешков и ножен. Волосы падают на лицо, вокруг глаз размазана краска, отчего светлый, прозрачный взгляд становится еще более потусторонним. Такой взгляд бывает у волка, когда он глядит на тебя, поймав врасплох. Размышляет: то ли растерзать, то ли отвернуться – и ему абсолютно все равно, что из этого выбрать. 

– Баки, – слабо приветствует Стив. В это время публика воплями и свистом приветствует Тора – тот в тунике на манер греческих богов, не стесняется демонстрировать мускулистые бедра и торс, золотистые волосы рассыпаны по плечам, на голове золотой венок, крошечные оливковые листья как настоящие – должно быть, намек на его неизбежную победу. Он что-то держит в руке; Стив узнает – это молот, одна из штуковин Старка. Тор его сразу облюбовал, и ничего странного: такое тяжелое орудие никто другой и с места сдвинуть не сможет. Тор же легко подбрасывает его в руке, как бармен шейкер, крутит, почти жонглирует, а затем вскидывает вверх – и ослепительная молния проносится по залу, заставляя всех охнуть. Остроумно; его Дистрикт отвечает за электричество, и агент Тора действительно заморочился, чтобы показать это. 

Может, Стиву следовало жонглировать углем, или танцевать с киркой, или что-то вроде. Баки Барнс теперь точно не из тех, кто станет делать подобное. Тот осторожно садится на диван, кожа скрипит, стягивает его, как бинты мумии. Где-то внутри – Баки Барнс, но снаружи ты ни за что об этом не догадаешься. 

Наташа отсаживается подальше. Даже на нее действует гнетущая атмосфера вокруг Барнса. И остальные тоже держатся в стороне, Стив не может этого не заметить. Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться локтя Баки, но тот напрягается так ощутимо, что Стив просто гладит диван.

Пробежки и интервью длятся бесконечно. Наташа показывает пару акробатических кульбитов, а потом заигрывает с Зевсом, словно он искренне ее интересует. Он даже забывает над ней подшутить. Парнишка с дредами – Грут – не произносит на интервью ничего, кроме своего имени, и, может, это разумный выход из ситуации. Сэм проходит по арене без лишних изысков, но на интервью держится достойно, он достаточно обаятельный, чтобы заинтересовать спонсоров, оставаясь собой. Беннера нарядили в зеленые тряпки, призванные намекнуть не то на сельскую направленность его Дистрикта, не то на шкуру динозавра; так или иначе, его агент, похоже, не слишком опытен. 

Когда приходит черед Ванды, она глубоко вдыхает, расправляет складки своего широкого платья и кивает Стиву через всю комнату, а потом выходит за дверь. Стив и Баки остаются одни.

– Мы не договорились, что будем говорить на интервью, – вспоминает Стив. Баки достает что-то из кармана; похоже на ракушку, сожженную дочерна. 

– Пеппер велела мне помалкивать, – отзывается он, приложив ракушку к лицу, и теперь Стив видит: это маска. Почти намордник. 

Так они и выходят к публике. Стив – в голубом неглиже, играя мускулатурой, сверкая глазами и улыбаясь зрителям (все лица – сплошной белый шум, пестрота, конфетти), Баки Барнс – излучая смертельную серьезность: походка убийцы, плечи вперед, глаза в землю. Ножи, запрятанные в ножны, рукояти торчат и сверкают на фоне черной кожи костюма. Угроза, предупреждение: кажется, слети он с катушек, пожелай вдруг убить кого-то прямо здесь – успеет. Публике такое нравится. Контролируемая опасность, немного нерва. 

Пеппер постаралась, и это сработало. Зевс почти не замечает Стива, обрушивает на Баки шквал вопросов. В основном все сводится к тому, что стало со сладким мальчиком Баки, которого так любили капитолийские тетушки; он даже пускает на экран фотографии десятилетней давности. Барнс угрюмо молчит, сверлит камеру своим пустым взглядом, и, кажется, тетушек это заводит. По крайней мере, они кричат и хлопают, когда Барнс остается немым после каждого нового вопроса. Тогда Зевс переключается на Стива, и тот старается держать планку.

В конечном счете их отпускают. Ванда говорит, что некоторые трибуты соберутся на небольшую вечеринку, но он слишком выжат. Отвечает, что пусть веселятся без него. Ванда кивает, одиноко смотрит ему вслед.

– Надо и ее взять в союз, – говорит Стив, прислонившись к стенке лифта. 

Барнс снимает намордник.

– Девчонка не жилец, – отвечает он. – В ней жизни совсем не осталось, ты разве не видишь?

Ничего, говорит Стив. Сколько ни осталось, все – наше.

  


  


– Да она просто трахнуться с тобой хочет, – вот что еще говорит Барнс в том лифте.

– Отвали, – отвечает Стив. – И следи за языком. 

– А что? Трахни ее, и дело с концом. Не обязательно брать в союзники. Спорим, на ее этаже спальня открыта. 

– Не говори так, это оскорбительно. 

– Что оскорбительно? – Барнс притворяется дурачком. – Хотеть трахаться? А что нам еще остается перед смертью? 

«Ты бы хотел?» – этого Стив не спрашивает. Вместо этого отворачивается:

– Мне не интересно.

– Из-за невесты? Ее ты вряд ли еще увидишь. – Барнс намеренно жесток, будто униформа превратила его в кого-то другого, в злую тень. 

– Чего ты добиваешься? – спрашивает Стив прямо, и эта прямота сбивает Баки с толку. Он ухмыляется, держит лицо.

– Просто тревожусь за тебя. Не хочу, чтобы во время драки тебя отвлекали твои каменные яйца.

– За мои яйца не беспокойся.

Они глядят друг на друга секунду, потом Баки шагает навстречу, поцелуй как подсечка, сбивает с ног.

Стив открывает глаза. Лежит в темноте, прислушиваясь, но за стенкой тихо. Ни звука.

  


  


У них индивидуальный показ, нужно продемонстрировать свои таланты распорядителям. Те спрятались за силовым полем, у каждого свой телохранитель. Едят, пьют, ждут представления. Важные шишки, кого-то Стив узнает в лицо, кого-то видит впервые. По центру Президент Пирс; откинулся на спинку стула, крутит стакан в руке, вместо вина что-то белое, как молоко. С ним рядом Обадайя Стейн, пузатый, лысый как яйцо. Он был организатором прошлой игры, а теперь будет управлять квартальной бойней. Лицо лоснится, взгляд блуждает. Тони Старк тоже там, отсечен стеклом, что-то бесконечно болтает. Губы движутся беззвучно, как на плохой пленке. 

Трибуты заходят по одному, потом уходят через другую дверь. Камер там нет, так что можно только гадать, кто в чем силен. Об этом особо не болтают. Все будет ясно, когда выставят баллы – сильнейшие получат дюжину, а значит, и внимание спонсоров. 

Стив не знает, что и придумать. В прошлом году он рисовал, но это не особо кого-то впечатлило. Баллов он заработал мало. В этот раз Пеппер велит ему продемонстрировать выносливость. Живучих спонсоры любят; чем дольше их трибут протянет, тем больше можно заработать на ставках. Она придумала сложный трюк, фокус. Стив должен лечь в капсулу, где его заморозят на полминуты, потом разморозят. Говорит: это не страшнее, чем обычные твои процедуры. Может, выйдет что-нибудь путное.

Баки начищает винтовку – значит, будет стрелять. Беннер возится с проводами, Наташа на пуантах, Брок обвешан чем-то похожим на зажигательные снаряды. Сэм говорит, что будет читать стихи, но, может, это шутка такая. 

Стив поднимает голову, вдалеке услышав свой голос.

«Я могу делать это весь день».

«Я могу делать это весь день».

«Я могу делать это весь день».

Он оглядывает комнату. Паркер в углу, держит на коленях куклу – Капитан в синем трико, резиновые мускулы выпирают во все стороны. Паркер тянет за кольцо на спине, и голос Стива произносит:

«Я могу это делать весь день». 

– Я _тоже_ , – восхищенно шепчет Паркер, но когда тянет в следующий раз, слова уже другие:

«Слава Капитолию!»

Стив чувствует, как эти слова вытягивают из него что-то, ведь он и сам – кукла с кольцом в спине. 

Фокус с криокамерой проходит хорошо. Это больно, но не больнее, чем все остальное. Когда он выходит из льда, стряхивая иней с бровей, организаторы за стеклом подаются вперед, их лица перекошены от шока. Стив машет им рукой, отдает честь, как игрушечный солдатик. Он смотрит в лицо Президенту Пирсу. Тот улыбается, будто услышал хорошую шутку.

  


  


Ночь трибутов – последний шанс набить животы едой перед Голодными Играми. Теперь уже никто не говорит «Голодные Игры» – просто Игры; но на них все еще голодно. В голоде определяются сильные и слабые. Кто-то от голода затухает, впадает в апатию. Кто-то впадает в ярость. 

Несмотря на название, на празднике трибуты в меньшинстве. В основном важные люди; политики, знаменитости. В глазах рябит от разнообразия модных нарядов. Живая музыка: девушка с водянистыми глазами, волосы до ступней, играет на каком-то инструменте, похожем на губную гармошку. Магические звуки, искаженные с помощью аппаратуры, разбросаны эхом по всему огромному холлу. 

Пеппер в чем-то губчатом, стального цвета. Стелла в неоне с ног до головы, волосы забраны в острый, угрожающий клин надо лбом. Обнимает Стива, глаза у нее на мокром месте. Сложно поверить, но она действительно за него переживает.

– Столько сил вложила, и ради чего, – бормочет она ему на ухо. Стив со смехом клянется выглядеть достойно на экранах, чтобы не посрамить ее имя. Он хватает бокал с ближайшего дрейфующего подноса. Пеппер ведет его через комнату, чтобы он поприветствовал гостей. Знакомит с грузным стариком. Волосы у того обвисли по обе стороны от лысины. Это какой-то знаменитый доктор.

– Моя дочь в восторге от этой игрушки, как он там говорит? – Эрскин чешет лоб мизинцем, пытается изобразить торжественный тон: «Я спасу мир» или вроде того?

– На самом деле я спасаю только себя, – вежливо поправляет Стив, и Пеппер впивается в него ногтями. – Хотите, оставлю автограф для дочери?

Потом следующий, и опять. Командор Миротворцев, владелец казино, телеведущая. В какой-то момент его подхватывает под руку Тони Старк.

– А вот и ты, мой мальчик-с-пальчик, – радостно и громогласно возвещает он, хотя едва ли достает Стиву до плеча. – Пойдем, пропустим по стаканчику. 

Но он ведет не к бару, а к толпе организаторов. Они держатся вместе, обсуждают только им понятные шутки. Тони Старк вводит Стива в их круг, взяв за плечи, как закатил бы робота на колесиках. Стив и ведет себя, как робот. Улыбается невпопад и дергает головой, если что-то спрашивают (в голове золотое сияние, ярче и ярче, он бредет к Рогу Изобилия, чтобы поискать в траве, может, есть вода, хоть что-то, чтобы смыть кровь с лица. Он перешагивает через убитых трибутов, кто-то еще жив, тянется, чтобы схватить его за ногу – Стив не глядит вниз, он так никогда и не узнает, кто это был, он шагает вперед, шатаясь, а потом падает на землю, и падение выбивает из него последние силы, поэтому он просто лежит, и лежит, и ждет своей смерти, а потом бьют пушки, и огромный планолет закрывает солнце – выпускает стальные щупальца, чтобы забрать тела).

– ...говорю, удиви нас и на этот раз, – врывается голос, резкий, как пила, и Стив моргает.

– Что?

Обадайя Стейн с досадой смотрит на Тони, будто спрашивает: «С ним точно все в порядке?». Возможно, за спиной у Стива Тони качает головой. 

– Я говорю, твоя победа в прошлом году стала для всех большим сюрпризом. Такие интересные повороты и делают Игры особенными, – повторяет Стейн, может, уже в третий раз. – Вы, трибуты, вот кто по-настоящему создает неповторимую историю, каждый год. – Он подмигивает Стиву, и тот просто смотрит в ответ.

Другой мужчина, с седой бородой, похожей на клок ваты, добавляет:

– Каждый год, пока мы готовим Игры, я так устаю от них, что думаю – нет, глаза бы мои не видели. Но потом появляется кто-то вроде вас, юноша, и устраивает шоу. Неудивительно, что вас позвали на бис.

Стив стоит, улыбка застыла. Ему что, поклониться? Наконец он выдавливает из себя реплику:

– Думал, организаторы всегда заранее знают, кто победит. – Он помнит камень, который упал с горы будто сам собой, расплющенный череп девушки из второго Дистрикта, глаза почти выпали из орбит. Помнит стаю переродков, появившихся из ниоткуда, стоило игрокам объявить перемирие, чтобы пережить спокойную ночь. Помнит каждый неожиданный поворот... неожиданный только для трибутов. – Думал, вам и ставки делать запрещают.

Звучит сухо, но Старк разбавляет тишину смехом, хлопает Стива по плечу, сильнее, чем требуется.

– Ну, организаторы не всемогущи, даже если так многим кажется. – Он подмигивает старцу, и тот смеется, распахнув рот. У него остро заточенные стальные зубы. Может, он и сам когда-то был профи, убивал на трибуне. В прошлом веке или типа того. – Представь себе, малыш Стиви, организаторы строят трибуну, но ступишь на нее – и они уже бессильны что-то в ней изменить.

– Это меня всегда и раздражало сильней всего, – жалуется кудрявая женщина в лиловой накидке. – Пул вариантов слишком маленький. 

Они начинают обсуждать это между собой. Да уж, действительно. Ни на что особо не влияешь, только и остается смотреть, как бездарно игроки уничтожают ландшафт. Над ним трудилась целая команда, а эти дикари просто неспособны чужой труд оценить. Хуже всего, если спрятал пасхалку – а ее так и не заметили. Столько трудов понапрасну! Нет, конечно, можно как-то навести, подсказать… или, напротив, отогнать подальше… но варианты всегда ограничены. 

– Хуже, когда наоборот, – вмешивается молодой организатор, все лицо в причудливых золотых узорах. – Когда трибут отрывает какую-то штуковину, предназначенную для декора, и начинает использовать как оружие. Или вовсе использует особенности арены, например, как это сделала… – Он замолкает, будто выключили звук, и учтиво склоняется. Президент скользит в их круг, серебристые волосы лежат ореолом вокруг головы, словно нимб. 

– Как бы ни хотелось порой пожаловаться, – говорит он, оглядывая каждого из организаторов, – но всегда лучше помнить, что есть и тузы в рукаве. – Это уже обращено к Стиву, и Стив выдерживает его взгляд, не отводит глаза, пока кто-то не хватает его за локоть.

– Позвольте украсть моего трибута на пару минут, спонсоры хотят познакомиться, – вздыхает Пеппер.

Так продолжается всю ночь. Стив понимает, что его пасут – или пасуют, как кожаный мяч в деревянные воротца, и Стив, как этот мяч, разваливается на куски посреди игры. Он познакомился уже с каждым спонсором на этой вечеринке, и просит у Пеппер пощады. Она отправляет его через весь зал: «Иди, сделай пару снимков со своим напарником». 

Баки Барнс в образе солдата с пробежки, только в этот раз ему оставили щетину, а черную краску заменили на серебро. Выглядит нарядней, но все равно он похож на грабителя, который забрался в богатый дом. Стив находит его у фонтана с фондю; по обе руки от него – капитолийская пара (он: уже порядком набрался, она: почти ослепла от алмазов, наклеенных на ресницы). Смеются, приобняв Барнса, словно старые друзья. 

– А вот и твой приятель, – щебечет дама. Вблизи старше, чем издали; Стив к такому уже привык, держит лицо, безупречно галантный. – Ну и ну, что вы за сладкая парочка. – Она протягивает руку, осторожно гладит щеку Барнса, словно он бездомный щенок, хотя тот скорее уж озверевшая псина, готовая откусить любую руку по локоть. Но не сейчас; замер, затих, даже как-то скрючился рядом с ними. 

– Блондин и брюнет, смотреться вы будете просто чудесно, – добавляет мужчина, в руке бокал, пальцы изящные, как у женщины. 

– Как раз для этого я и пришел, – доверительно сообщает Стив («Говори так, будто ты делишься с ними важным секретом, даже если говоришь какую-то ерунду; люди любят, когда ты наклоняешься к ним, понижаешь тон, заглядываешь в глаза. Ну, это между нами. Усек?», – Стелла рассказывала ему это, и он слушал, учился). – Наш агент хочет, чтобы мы сделали пару снимков, это не займет много времени.

Он протягивает руку, и Барнс хватается за нее рывком. 

– Конечно, развлекайтесь, – вздыхает дамочка. – И все же жаль, – она провожает Баки тоскливым взглядом, – такой красивый был мальчик, а теперь…

Ее муж опрокидывает в себя бокал и ищет взглядом следующий.

Прохлада террасы остужает щеки. Люди, парочками или по одиночке, целуются или смолят органические сигары. Кадки с цветами тут и там, ограждают от любопытных глаз. Барнс прислоняется к одной из них, смотрит вниз, на мерцающие огни.

– Много спонсоров окрутил? – спрашивает Стив, присев на выступ. – Пеппер свела меня с каждым, у кого водится хоть немного денег. – Он будто столкнулся с многоруким монстром: пожмешь одну руку – и тут же объявится следующая. – Нет, кто-то из них и вправду сможет помочь, но мне кажется, не потому, что мы так мило побеседовали у стола с закусками. – Он качает головой. – Может, кто-то из твоих прежних спонсоров согласится помочь, хотя бы из ностальгии? – предполагает он скорее из сочувствия, чем с надеждой.

Барнс сгибается над кадкой, куда его выворачивает. Клокочущие, непристойные звуки. От руки Стива уворачивается, отпихивает его от себя. 

«Что с тобой?» – хочет спросить Стив, но не успевает, потому что Барнс сразу уходит обратно в зал, оставляя Стива вдыхать запах ночного города, рвоты и экосигар. 

Спустя пару минут приплывает робот-уборщик, и дышать становится легче.

Стив глядит в квадрат стекла, как на экран, смотрит шоу с выключенным звуком. Там, внутри, люди пьют, смеются и разговаривают, грациозно движутся в своих узких неудобных костюмах, обмениваются поцелуями. Стив видит двоих стражей, что волокут молодого организатора: лицо поникло, золотые узоры кажутся черными на побелевшей коже. Ноги волочатся, словно он перепил или его похищают инопланетяне. Стив провожает троицу взглядом, пока они не исчезают из виду.

Через какое-то время из темноты выплывает Наташа. В руке у нее салфетка, куда собраны лучшие мини-закуски. В другой руке бутылка. 

– Как насчет частной вечеринки? – предлагает она.

– Завтра тяжелый день, лучше бы нам просто выспаться. – Словно он сможет уснуть в эту ночь; ложь выходит вялой, Наташа даже бровью не ведет.

– Сон тебе на Играх никак не поможет. Скорее уж поможет _ярость_.

Она говорит так, будто рецепт проверенный.

  


  


Пищит магнитный замок, служанка в сером платье заходит в комнату. Кровать уже заправлена, ни складочки. Стив сидит за столом, глядит на рассвет. 

– Кофе? – спрашивает служанка, неторопливо продвигаясь по комнате. Она проводит ладонью по покрывалу, хоть оно и разглажено, затем заглядывает в ванную, хотя Стив уже закончил с водными процедурами. Ее маршрут неизменный из года в год. Будто она один из роботов-уборщиков или, скользит на магнитной тяге в дюйме над полом, не в силах сопротивляться давно установленному порядку. 

– Нет, – отвечает Стив, но она наполняет его чашку.

Их собирают в атриуме, где агенты дают последние наставления. Всем выдают одинаковую одежду – тонкие серебристые комбинезоны на молниях. Каждый из трибутов внимательно оглядывает свой комплект. Потайные отсеки в рукавах, пока пустые – туда можно будет прятать лекарства или яд. Ткань эластичная, прочная, не порвешь, но в то же время совсем невесомая на коже. Едва ли спасет от жары или холода, и Стив утешается этим; он видит, что Беннер в задумчивости выливает немного воды себе на рукав и наблюдает, как вода скатывается каплями с его руки, приходит к каким-то выводам. Возможно, их опустят в воду. Что же, тогда Небула из морского Дистрикта свернет ему шею раньше, чем Стив научится плавать.

К каждому из них подходит врач со шприцем-пистолетом. Они протягивают руки. Секундная боль – и чип погружается под кожу. Теперь распорядители игр их не потеряют на огромной арене, а ЖУКи и дроны всегда смогут выйти на след. 

Стив ждет напутственного слова. В прошлом году Обадайя произносил речь, но в этот раз они лишь ждут и ждут, а потом получают распоряжение забираться в джет. Видимо, этой ночью праздник вышел для гостей слишком веселым. Даже Старк не появляется – должно быть, отсыпается где-то.

Джет поднимается над землей и сразу развивает огромную скорость. Окна непроницаемы. Может, они просто кружат на месте, как в детской игре, где тебе закрывают глаза и водят кругами, возвращая в исходную точку. Все трибуты молчаливы, собраны, погружены в себя. Ванда тихо бормочет, закрыв глаза, и покачивается – возможно, возносит молитву. Наташа заплетает косу, так же ловко, как заплетала узлы для ловушек на станции. Даже Сэм не поднимает взгляда, когда Стив глядит на него. Они все избегают смотреть друг на друга, зная: еще пара минут – и кто-то из них умрет, кто-то станет убийцей.

Стив поворачивает голову. Баки Барнс по правую руку от него, ровно дышит, сгибает и разгибает черные пальцы на левой руке. Они и словом не перемовились за утро. Стив все равно бы не знал, что сказать.

Может, их союз перестанет существовать, как только они окажутся на трибуне.

Может, Стив останется сам по себе.

В глубине души он знает: будет иначе.

Баки Барнс назвал его наивным идиотом, пусть так и будет. Только вот Стив уверен, что он не один.

В каком-то смысле это уже победа.

Джет замирает, прекращается мелкая тряска, вибрация от гудящего двигателя. Т’Чалла первым замечает и указывает на потолок. Теперь видит и Стив. Из маленьких отверстий на потолке вытекают тонкие струйки газа. Белый и густой, завихряется, стелется по сумрачной кабине.

Никто не двигается с места, но все глядят на это, на танец белых струек.

Голос Тора разбивает чары на секунду, заставляет вздрогнуть.

– ЧТО БЫ НИ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ ДАЛЬШЕ, – грохочет Тор, – ДЛЯ МЕНЯ БЫЛО РАДОСТЬЮ ЗНАТЬ ВАС.

Стив хочет ответить, но вместо этого валится на пол, скованный темнотой.

Потом темнота рассеивается. Кажется – через секунду, меньше, чем через секунду. Чей-то голос вдали ведет отсчет, и на какое-то мгновение Стиву кажется: он на кухонном столе, тряпка с эфиром брошена в ведро с водой, сладковатый запах осел в горле, мать глядит сверху вниз, лицо красное от слез, рядом с ней – другой доктор из госпиталя, а значит, дело дрянь, но ведь он еще жив? Он шевелит губами, пытаясь ее успокоить, но доктор велит ему лежать смирно и считать вместе с ним:

«Одиннадцать… 

Десять…

Девять…» 

Стив несколько раз моргает, картинка проясняется, и он видит: стены обшиты железом, мерцающие, желтые лампы привинчены к потолку, комната узкая и продолговатая – они в комнате – обычно Игры всегда начинались на открытом пространстве, чтобы драка была с размахом, на плато или на равнине, однажды – в пещере, а в другой раз – на острове посреди океана, но никогда раньше…

«Семь...

Шесть...

Пять...» 

Соберись, велит себе Стив, его тело пробуждается, он снова может ощущать свои руки и ноги, вата уходит из головы, никакой паники, даже странно, что он так спокоен; соберись, Роджерс, говорит он себе, и где Баки? Очевидно, как и Стив, вмурован в одну из ниш в стене, и теперь Стив видит остальных, все двенадцать трибутов заняли узкие ниши, кто-то уже озирает цепким взглядом комнату, кто-то уже заметил шкаф в дальнем конце комнаты, шкаф, в котором может быть оружие или еда, или лекарства, или…

«Четыре...»

...это все неважно, он пытается сдвинуться, но ничего не выходит (никогда не выходит) из-за стальных браслетов, стянувших его руки, он снова глядит на шкаф, помимо отсчета что-то еще, такой странный звук, один раз заметив, не можешь перестать его слышать – будто бьется сердце или пульс отдает в уши, но Стив спокоен, звук извне, не снаружи, и что это может быть? 

«Три!

Два!

Один!» 

Громкий щелчок, браслеты раскрываются, и Стив шагает из ниши; не он один, конечно.

И тут все кренится в сторону, словно кто-то схватил дом и встряхнул, только вот это не дом, потому что теперь Стив смотрит в окно, за которым снежная буря, и в этой буре вдруг проносится дерево, и еще (и Старк был прав, такого он прежде вживую не видел).

«ДА НАЧНУТСЯ ГОЛОДНЫЕ ИГРЫ!» – возвещает голос, заполняя вагон, потому что это вагон, потому что это поезд.

Эта мысль приходит к Стиву, как свет, словно вспыхнувшая лампочка, и вместе с тем гаснет единственная лампа на потолке над его головой, и наступает тьма, и начинается ад.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сундтрек к главе: [Laura Marling-Cross Your Fingers (subtitulado al español)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1_Ax6HeU4c)

Игры закончены.

Он вылезает на крышу поезда. Медленно, поскальзываясь на обледеневшем металле.

Когда все закончится, думает Стив. Когда все это закончится, что от него останется?

Президент Пирс сказал ему: ты будешь в истории, мальчик. Победишь или проиграешь, этого уже не избежать, ты станешь идолом, лицом нации (какой нации, думает Стив? Что за лицо у меня? Перекошенное от ветра, иней на бровях, кожа мокрая: слезы и сопли). 

Да и про историю сомнительно. История меняется каждый день; из нее исчезают имена, даты. После каждого Обнуления – новые учебники, новая история. Неназванные личности призраками между строк: как белые пятна на карте. Остаются только руины (Стив видел черное поле за двенадцатым Дистриктом – раньше это и был двенадцатый Дистрикт; зола и камни), остаются старые мемориалы в лесу, обвитые диким плющом и поросшие мхом с северной стороны. Будет ли он одним из таких мемориалов? Скрюченная фигура припала к постаменту, рука перед глазами, защищает их от ветра и ледяных осколков, щеки мокрые. Вместо слез – птичий помет на зеленоватой бронзе. 

Поезд движется так быстро, что ветер сбивает с ног. Стив медленно выпрямляется и опускает руку.

  


  


Их первая драка – драка за оружие – беспорядочная и жестокая. К тому же она проходит в полной темноте, так что Стив едва ли может различить лица. Все заканчивается быстро; вот Барнс уже у шкафа, первым хватает пистолет.

В железном вагоне это плохая идея: пули рикошетят. Стив видит, как кто-то падает, кто-то кричит. Баки снова взводит курок. Он собирается стрелять по каждому, кто приблизится. Хочет захватить шкаф.

– Тише, приятель, – голос из темноты. Брок Рамлоу. Баки слепо переводит дуло на звук. – Давай, не горячись. Будешь стрелять и дальше, зацепишь себя и своего дружка. 

– Готов рискнуть, – отвечает Баки. Стив слышит по голосу: так и есть. Может, Баки хочет убить каждого, кто здесь находится – тогда для него все закончится. С другой стороны, всех сразу ему не одолеть, кто-то точно до него доберется. 

– Мистер Зимний Солдат, сэр? – раздается откуда-то сверху.

Снова залп выстрелов, только теперь винтовка смотрит вверх, а потом и вовсе взмывает к потолку. Пули – как железный дождь, Стив падает, обожженный болью, хватается за руку, в ладонь хлещет кровь. Еще выстрелы, шум, потасовка... Он видит ботинок Вдовы, слышит, как Тор громит все своими кулаками, визг: Ванда взлетает вверх, как на невидимых нитках, а Сэм Уилсон падает как подкошенный, руки связаны чем-то серым. 

Питер Паркер висит на потолке вниз головой, без малейших усилий. 

Лицо виноватое.

– Черт, дайте мне минутку, ладно? – просит пацан. – Мне нужно подумать.

Он выпускает паутину из своих запястий. Достаточно прочную, чтобы удержать даже Тора; похоже на читерство. Стив глазам своим поверить не может.

– Ты… переродок? – Вопрос звучит грубо, Питер вздрагивает (это как щенка пнуть).

– Нет, я… не совсем. Мистер Старк… – Он снова вздыхает, бросает взгляд наверх, и Стив смотрит тоже, вспомнив вдруг, что за ними следит весь Капитолий. – У меня есть особые таланты, ладно?

– Паркер? – зовет Рамлоу. – Убери с меня эту штуковину. Предлагаю тебе сделку. Ты ведь не сможешь убить их сам, Паркер? Ты ведь никогда еще не убивал? Давай заключим союз.

Питер глядит на него, как на идиота. Должно быть, потому, что Рамлоу считает идиотом его. 

– Ладно, я просто… вы можете не убивать друг друга пару секунд? – просит он, голос отчаянный. – Я избавлюсь от оружия, и потом мы спокойно поговорим. – Он спускается по стене, словно гравитации для него не существует. Выгребает оружие из шкафа: ножи, взрывчатку, рюкзак со стальными крыльями. Озирается, будто ищет, куда можно это выкинуть, а затем складывает все в одну кучу и выпускает струи серой дряни, которая облепляет их арсенал. 

– Я правда думаю, что мы можем обсудить все по-взрослому, – ломким голосом говорит подросток, и в следующее мгновение Рамлоу сшибает его с ног. Снова шум, крики. Тор разрывает сети, Баки близок к тому же – железная рука гудит от напряжения. Вдова раскачивается в воздухе, Стив пытается подняться, нити поддаются понемногу. 

Кто-то хватает его за шкирку, поднимая на ноги.

– Быстрей.

Это Баки; обрывки нитей еще свисают с его протеза, но в живой руке пистолет. У Рамлоу теперь тоже оружие, электрический хлыст, который почти задевает их – но оба успевают отклониться. Рамлоу замахивается снова, они бегут. В конце вагона дверь – Баки распахивает ее одной рукой. 

– Вперед. – Он толкает Стива, но тот тормозит.

– Заберем остальных, – просит Стив. – Сэм, Ванда… он убьет их.

– Иди за мной или сдохнешь, – орет Барнс ему в лицо, но Стив не движется с места.

Короткая схватка, Барнс отпихивает его от себя и бежит прочь. Так они впервые разлучаются.

  


  


– Стив? – голос за его спиной. Стив не оборачивается. Он едва может устоять на крыше вагона. – Стив, скажи мне, что у тебя есть план?

У него нет плана. Нет щита. Не осталось друзей и союзников. 

Обернувшись, Стив смотрит, как Баки Барнс на четвереньках выползает на крышу. Железная рука вонзилась в метал, глаза распахнуты от страха.

Несмотря ни на что, после всего этого, у Стива все еще есть Баки.

– Ты должен уйти, – кричит Стив.

  


  


Стив возвращается за союзниками; хоть кто-то, кого он сможет вытащить из этой бойни. Грут на полу, со связанными ногами, пытается ползти. Стив склоняется над ним, когда Рамлоу снова щелкает хлыстом.

Длинная серебристая вспышка – и Стив охвачен болью, он кричит, скорчившись; все его тело дергается, судорожно сворачивается в клубок (он такое видел: эмбрионы в банках, медицинские пособия, тонкие отростки рук прижаты к груди, защищая самое ценное). Кто-то зовет его издалека. Кажется, словно это Пегги. Он надеется, Пегги не видит его сейчас.

Похоже, он обмочился.

Он открывает глаза: Рамлоу на коленях, трясет рукой, пальцы торчат под неприятными углами. Кнут на полу, свернут, как спящая змея: сейчас не жалит, но погодите секунду... Наташа мечет нож Стиву в голову, он успевает увернуться. Берет нож дрожащей рукой, разрезает путы на ногах у Грута, затем освобождает Беннера – тот слабо стонет, пытается сфокусировать взгляд, бормочет благодарности. Стив уже ползет к Сэму, который лежит чуть дальше. Тот уже почти освободился, остались только ноги.

– Я сам, приятель, просто дай мне нож, – просит Сэм, но Стив не может расцепить пальцы на рукоятке. – Пожалуйста!..

Слишком поздно. Сэм смотрит ему за плечо, глаза округляются – Стив оборачивается и блокирует удар, но сразу следом другой, и еще. Т’Чалла дерется намного лучше, чем Стив. Но выстрел его опрокидывает.

Барнс хватает Грута под мышку, Стив помогает Беннеру подняться, они отступают в следующий вагон. Наташа бежит за ними, и Баки вскидывает пистолет.

– Нет, – кричит Стив, но Баки стреляет. Наташа падает, за ее спиной Рамлоу падает тоже, на губах булькает кровь. 

– Уходим, – командует Барнс и закрывает дверь между вагонами, а потом сминает замок своей железной рукой. – Дальше, не останавливайтесь.

Стив глядит сквозь запыленное стекло на бойню, на людей, с которыми он пил и смеялся накануне. Затем поворачивается и бежит вслед за Баки.

  


  


Стив помнит день, когда он вдруг догадался, что ему предстоит умереть на трибуне.

Младшая школа; один класс для малышей и старшеклассников, стены завешаны выцветшими карточками. Парты всегда шатаются, что с ними ни делай. Им включают фильмы через старый светоглаз: блеклое слепое сияние, рябящие голограммы на столе у учителя. Президент Пирс, его советники, виды Панема сверху. Они разбирают солнечную систему, пластмассовые планеты и спутники спрятаны на верхней полке шкафа, с тех пор, как еще мелким Тимоти Брук пытался проглотить Луну. На перерывах они разучивают считалки; песни запрещены – миссис Пола говорит, это потому, что их использовали Предатели, чтобы передавать тайную информацию, когда прятались в лесах. О Предателях слушать всегда интересно: как они жили в лесах? Они жгли костры, они убивали диких животных, они стреляли из больших пистолетов? На уроках истории много не расскажут: додумывай сам. Неясно даже, чего эти Предатели хотели, но ясно, чего-то плохого.

На обеденной перемене они бегают за школой, прячутся за деревьями, играют в Предателей, пока взрослые не видят. Стив всегда из тех, кого берут в плен: он плохо бегает. 

А потом еще эти капитолийские карточки... Раз в полгода их привозят, обернутые целлофаном, распространяют по всем Дистриктам. Яркие, глянцевые, с картинкой и назидательной надписью. Что-нибудь вроде:

«Безвекое Око Никогда не Спит». 

Или:

«С большой силой приходит большая ответственность». 

Значение фраз Стиву непонятно, но мама всегда слишком занята или устала, чтобы объяснять, а миссис Пола говорит: «Поймешь, когда вырастешь», – и лицо у нее при этом грустное. Может, потому, что она знает правду, знает, что Стив никогда не вырастет, он-то давно уже догадался.

Они эти карточки хранят, собирают в коллекции, обмениваются. У Стива карточка про око – наводит жуть, выпученный розовый глаз, идеально круглый, равнодушный, с чем-то сияющим вокруг зрачка, словно свечение, что-то почти религиозное. Стив боится глядеть на карточку, но все равно отказывается обменять ее на булку с маслом, хотя голоден (он всегда голоден). Он прячет карточку под матрасом в своей спальне.

Потом наступает день, когда миссис Пола рассказывает им об Играх. Сначала образовательный ролик, как обычно; светоглаз барахлит, поэтому капитолийский диктор заикается, лицо – сияющая туманность. Тогда учительница договаривает за него: Игры нужны, чтобы везде поддерживался порядок. Чтобы люди не забывали, скольким они обязаны Правящему Капитолию, сейчас и раньше. Кто-то поднимает руку:

– А если я не захочу?

Миссис Пола отвечает:

– Выбирать не приходится, Лиззи. Выбирают за тебя. Если твое имя вытащат из кубка, придется пойти. Хотя, может, кто-то вызовется за тебя, тогда до следующего года можно не беспокоиться.

Снова рука:

– А что будет, если я выиграю? 

– Тогда ты вернешься домой, и у тебя будет очень много денег и вкусной еды. И еще ты станешь очень знаменитым.

Снова рука:

– А если я проиграю?

На самом деле, Стив знает. Они все это слышали, пусть мимолетно, краем уха, от взрослых или ребят постарше. Но никогда толком не задумывались.

– Тогда кто-то другой выиграет, а ты останешься на трибуне, и потом тебя заберет специальный планолет.

Стив тянет руку:

– Да, но что потом?

– Планолет отвезет тебя в специальное место, куда отвозит всех, кто проигрывает в Играх.

Стив снова тянет руку, миссис Пола хмурится. Стив сидит на первой парте и всегда тянет руку, и она всегда так хмурится, когда видит, как он ерзает на стуле.

– Да, Стив.

– А что я буду делать в том месте, и что остальные там делают? Те, кто проиграл?

– Ничего, – говорит миссис Пола. Она обводит взглядом притихших ребят. – Вам уже будет все равно.

В тот день они не шумят и не особо дерутся. Они разбредаются по домам в молчании. Миссис Пола машет им от дверей школы; худая фигура, темные волосы с проседью. Она рассказывает малышам про Игры каждый год, и всегда говорит правду.

Ночью Стиву снится светоглаз: охваченный золотым сиянием, бьющий святыми лучами прямо на Стива, превращает его в голограмму, рябую фигурку на учительском столе, полном препятствий. Над Стивом хищно кружат планолеты: как большие птицы с человеческими зубами, они жрут маленьких мальчиков и девочек, Стив слышал такие сказки, а теперь он видит и сам: переродки из Капитолия скалятся, клацают белыми зубами, идеально ровными, глянцевыми. 

Мама будит его, берет на руки. Он весь в поту, пылает; начинается лихорадка, она всегда начинается с кошмаров, но в этот раз он не может отвязаться от липкого ужаса, даже проснувшись. Он хватается за ее плечи, ищет спасения, и она спасает его. Шепчет на ухо, теплые губы целуют его потный висок. Шепчет, и постепенно слова доходят до Стива, прорываются через удушливый жар ночи:

«С тобой этого не случится». 

«С тобой этого не случится, не бойся, мой маленький, тебя они не заберут». 

Вот что она говорит, снова и снова, пока он не затихает. Он пьет кислое лекарство из треснутой чашки, жар отступает под мокрым компрессом, мама всегда рядом, и она ему не соврет.

«С тобой этого не случится, Стив», – говорит она, и он верит.

Он возвращается в школу через неделю, когда окончательно выздоравливает. Мальчишки, как обычно, носятся, а девчонки прыгают через резинку, и все забыли о страхах, и все как прежде. Стив решает быть храбрым, хотя его взгляд снова и снова обращается к мертвому светоглазу на верхушке шкафа, прямо за учительским столом. 

Однажды Стив приносит свою карточку в школу на обмен. Теперь у него другая. Огромный лев со странной мордой, вроде бы, переродок, зажал в лапах ягненка. Надпись над картинкой:

«Выживает сильнейший» 

Спустя пару дней светоглаз окончательно ломается, и его навсегда убирают в кладовку.

  


  


Они проходят бесчисленное множество вагонов, прежде чем Баки разрешает им остановиться. В каждом вагоне он велит блокировать двери, и они делают это как могут; Грут ловкий, но слабый, а Беннер едва плетется. 

Вагоны похожи один на другой, пустые, обитые железом. За каждым окном одна и та же картинка: белоснежная буря. В какой-то момент Стиву кажется: это сон. Вроде тех снов, где ты идешь, идешь и не можешь сдвинуться с места. По крайней мере, они не натыкаются ни на какие смертельные ловушки. Может, все худшее впереди.

Барнс подгоняет их. Даже речь его стала отрывистой и звучит по-военному резко. Он движется строевым шагом впереди их маленькой группы; оружие наготове. Стив за ним, прикрывая спину. С Беннером и Грутом Баки едва ли двумя словами обмолвился. Его отношение к ним очевидно.

Грут и сам не из болтливых. Паренек молча шагает за Стивом, на лице угрюмая гримаса – зеркальное отражение хмурого лица Баки. Комбинезон парня разодран, в прорехе на плече чернеет кровоподтек. Возможно, ему больно; может, что-то сломано – руки и ноги у него худые как веточки. Так или иначе, он не жалуется. Благодарности от него Стив тоже не услышал.

Беннер более вежливый. Он пытается сохранять дружескую атмосферу, словно они на чаепитии. Но лицо у него то и дело кривится от боли, кожа бледная, в поту. 

– Что-то важное задето? – спрашивает Стив. Беннер мягко улыбается в ответ.

– Нет, нет. Я могу идти. – В его голосе осторожность, почти страх. Стив понимает: Беннер слышал их разговор прошлой ночью. Старается не быть обузой. 

Стив отворачивается, больше не задает вопросов. Но в какой-то момент слышит, как Беннер падает. Баки оборачивается.

– Что такое?

– Все хорошо. Иди дальше, – велит Стив, подхватив Беннера под руку. Он тяжелый, но вместе они могут двигаться дальше. Беннер тяжело дышит над ухом. 

– Простите, – говорит он еле слышно. – Мне скоро станет лучше. 

– Все хорошо. – Стив обхватывает его талию, подталкивает вперед, почти тащит. Какое-то время они движутся в молчании, потом Беннер признается:

– Меня ударили по голове, довольно крепко. Не видел, кто это был. Голова – мое слабое место. – Он смеется, будто это шутка. Может, потому, что в свое время Беннер смог победить соперников только силой своего ума. – Теперь вот страдаю от мигрени. Такое и раньше случалось. Доктора говорят, это аневризма. – Термин Стиву незнаком. Даже удивительно, ведь он-то почти все диагнозы на себе испытал. – Можно дожить до старости, а можно и умереть в любую секунду, если она вдруг разорвется.

Стив думает: их шансы дожить до старости невелики. 

– И что, никакого лечения? – уточняет он. Беннер смеется.

– Доктора советуют не нервничать и не напрягаться.

Стив ухмыляется в ответ.

– Ну тогда не нервничай и не напрягайся.

Даже удивительно, что капитолийские доктора не могут как по волшебству исцелить все болезни. Словно им тоже что-то неподвластно; словно они не всесильны.

Мысль странно утешает. 

Когда Баки объявляет привал, все падают без сил. Они уже давно на последнем издыхании, но жаловаться не решались. Баки все еще держит в руке пистолет. Стив не до конца понимает, кто они: союзники или заложники. 

– Нужно отдохнуть, – говорит Баки. – Спать будем по очереди, парами. 

Вагон качается, убаюкивает, но Стив держит глаза открытыми. Баки тоже: таращится в окно, пистолет наготове. За окном ледяная пустошь, снежная круговерть. Ледяные горы, вспоминает Стив. Там Баки потерял свою руку. Должно быть, навевает плохие воспоминания. 

В прошлый раз на трибуне Баки прибился к команде профи. В этот раз ему повезло меньше; когда он глядит на Стива, на спящих Грута и Беннера, видно, что он прикидывает шансы. Стив и сам знает: прикидывать тут особенно нечего. Они скорее обуза, чем помощь. 

– Как твоя рана? – спрашивает Баки грубовато, и Стив вздрагивает, очнувшись. Кажется, он задремал. Опускает взгляд, смотрит на повязку на руке. Кровь проступает темным пятном.

– Ничего смертельного, – говорит он. – Я в порядке. 

– Ты не в порядке, и будет только хуже. Ты должен меня слушаться. Беспрекословно. – Забота, завернутая в угрозу. Баки ловит взгляд Стива, и тот кивает:

– Хорошо. – Его покорность никого из них не обманет. Ну и ладно, Стиву есть что сказать. – Мы должны были забрать Наташу, Ванду и Тора. Таков был план.

– Чей это план? Я ведь сказал: им доверять нельзя. Вдова в тебя нож кидала.

– Если бы она хотела в меня попасть, она попала бы, – возражает Стив. Барнс пожимает плечами.

– Наверняка ты не знаешь. 

– Для нас Ванда не опасна.

– Хватит и одного подростка в команде, – огрызается Баки. Затем, нахмурившись, шепчет: – Нам придется избавиться от него.

– Нет. – Стив осекается под взглядом Баки, пробует снова. – Не сейчас. Ты не знаешь, что в следующих вагонах. Нам может понадобиться каждый. 

Баки отворачивается. Не согласился, но и не спорит. Он снова глядит в окно, словно надеется увидеть там что-то еще, кроме своего отражения.

  


  


– Ты должен уйти, – кричит Стив. Они на крыше поезда; поезд мчится сквозь снег, искры из-под колес, острые ледяные пики на горизонте. Вдалеке фигура: человек, обледеневший с ног до головы. Рука вытянута к горизонту, будто машет кому-то далекому. 

– Уходи, Баки, – кричит Стив. Его руки в крови. 

Вдалеке бьет пушка, и лица вспыхивают в небе, в сине-зеленом зареве. 

Наташа Романофф, глаза закрыты, будто заснула. Питер Паркер, лицо удивленное, будто застали врасплох. Сэм Уилсон, дерзко вскинутый подбородок. 

Баки Барнс, брови у переносицы.

– Пожалуйста, Баки, – просит Стив, кровь замерзает на его пальцах, иней покрывает кожу. 

– Без тебя не уйду, – отвечает Баки упрямо.

  


  


– В этом году организаторы явно халтурят, – ворчит Барнс, таращась в окно. Стив вздрагивает, открывает глаза. Кажется, он опять задремал. Но ничего; никаких опасностей, ночных атак. За окном все та же белая круговерть, затем проплывает дерево, еще одно, все в инее – и снова только мутная белизна. 

Так и есть: вагоны похожи один на другой, кровь еще не льется. Рейтинги будут низкими. С другой стороны, это может значить, что впереди припасено что-то особое.

– Скоро узнаем, – бормочет Баки. Так и есть: глубокой ночью звучит выстрел пушки, как всегда, когда проходят первые сутки на трибуне. Грут и Беннер просыпаются, прилипают к окну. В небе над снежной равниной зеленое свечение. Зеленый переходит в голубой, затем в желтый, течет и переливается, а после в сиянии проступает лицо.

Т’Чалла, из Дистрикта один. Возможно, выстрел Баки убил его. Следом другое лицо – Стив не может его узнать, щурится, затем переводит взгляд на союзников.

– Кто это?

Беннер качает головой. Это странно. На поезде никого другого быть не может; кто тогда эта девочка с кудрявыми волосами и большим умным лбом? Ее лицо сменяется другим. Еще один незнакомец, мужчина с грубыми чертами. Вслед за ним женщина. Кожа зеленая, вид высокомерный. И так, один за другим, вереница незнакомцев.

– Может, там что-то напутали? – бормочет Баки растерянно. – Такое могло случиться?

Насколько Стив знает, прежде ни разу не случалось.

Они следят за лицами в небе: одно за другим, те вспыхивают и исчезают. Стив узнает двоих: Райли, трибут из восьмого, и Локи – из пятого. 

Когда свечение в небе гаснет, они сохраняют молчание и молчат еще долго, словно увидели привидение.

Так и есть, в каком-то смысле. Это их мертвецы.

  


  


Они дерутся, стоя на крыше. Металлическая рука Баки рассекает воздух; удар сбивает Стива с ног, и он катится к краю, но успевает затормозить. Баки уже здесь, пытается вдавить его в ледяной металл крыши. Стив сбивает его резким толчком ноги.

– Я не буду драться с тобой, – кричит Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. Его правая рука бессильно болтается вдоль тела. Левый глаз заплыл (таким его и найдут посреди ледяной пустыни какие-нибудь кочевники. Искалеченный человек в ледяной глыбе, рука вытянута вперед, словно ищет кого-то или пытается ухватить уходящую мысль).

– Ну а я буду, – отвечает Баки, атакуя снова.

  


  


В середине этой бесконечной ночи Стива и Баки сменяют Беннер и Грут. 

Стив закрывает глаза, он собирается оставаться настороже до рассвета, а в следующий момент просыпается, как от толчка. Кто-то зажимает ему рот.

– Ни звука.

Это Наташа. С остальными она уже расправилась: Беннер и Грут лежат у стенки. На первый взгляд живы, просто без сознания. Баки рядом, в глубоком отрубе. Лицо беззащитное, неловко смотреть.

– Я тебе, кажется, говорила держаться меня, – шипит Наташа в темноте. 

Теперь она в команде с Рамлоу, Тором и Паркером, а еще с ними Небула.

– Чокнутая стерва. – В голосе Наташи улыбка, почти восхищение. 

Стив хочет знать о судьбе Ванды и Сэма. Наташа качает головой.

– Они сумели убежать. Пустились сразу за вами. Мы преследовали их какое-то время, но теперь решили пойти в другую сторону. К голове состава.

– Я думал, это мы идем к голове состава.

Они удивленно глядят друг на друга, затем Наташа равнодушно пожимает плечами: 

– Значит, одному из нас точно повезет. Давай, помоги мне. – Она оборачивается, хватает Баки за руку. – Подержи его.

Баки приходит в себя, когда Вдова уже вскрыла пластины на его руке. Начинает было дергаться, но Стив держит крепко.

– Что? Нет… нет, пожалуйста, – кричит он, изогнувшись в руках Стива. Что бы она ни делала, это, должно быть, причиняет боль. – Стив… Стив…

– Сейчас, уже почти все, – шепчет Стив ему на ухо, и Баки дергается снова, пытаясь затылком сломать ему нос. Пластины на его руке приходят в движение, поднимаются и опускаются, как волны, едва не прищемив Наташе палец. 

– Сиди смирно, – шипит она. – Выруби его, чтоб не шумел.

– Нет. Нужно ему рассказать. Он пойдет с нами.

– Это вряд ли.

– Старк запихнул это именно в его руку. С чего бы, как ты считаешь? – огрызается Стив. Держать Баки с каждой секундой все сложнее, он сильный и вертлявый. Наташе приходится достать пистолет – это пистолет Баки – и прижать к его лбу. Тогда он застывает.

Дышит коротко и неровно, как во время приступа. Стив чувствует это: они сидят так близко, вжались друг в друга. 

– Готово, – говорит Наташа, повернув что-то в руке. Баки снова дергается. Его лицо залито потом. 

– Стив, – просит он опять. 

– Как мы узнаем, что это сработало? – спрашивает Стив поверх его головы. 

– Никак. Можем только надеяться. Старк еще ни разу не подводил.

– Я могу его отпустить?

– Лучше не стоит. – Наташа отступает на шаг. – Я бы не стала так ему доверять.

– Он говорит то же и о тебе. – Стив аккуратно ослабляет хватку, Баки откатывается прочь, взгляд загнанный. Протез свисает с плеча мертвым грузом. – Баки, мы с Наташей заключили союз, – тихо говорит Стив.

– Да, я вижу, – хрипло откликается Баки. Он делает мимолетное движение, и Наташа наводит на него пистолет.

Баки смотрит ей в глаза, потом глядит в дуло. Чувствует, что проиграл, но еще просчитывает варианты. 

– Пожалуйста, опусти оружие, – просит Стив. – Ты ведь здесь не за этим.

– А зачем тогда? – Теперь Баки нарывается. А поверх всего ярость чистейшей пробы. Наташа говорила, ярость поможет им победить. 

Конечно, она имела в виду что-то другое.

Времени мало, Наташе нужно возвращаться: ее дежурство скоро окончится. Она отдает Стиву патроны и что-то еще, похожее на протеиновый батончик.

– Мой спонсор прислал.

Потом они обсуждают план, который Стив и сам не до конца понимает.

– Главное – добраться до головы состава. Кто захватит управление, тот получит весь поезд. Если там будет контроллер, отключим ловушки, отсечем остальные вагоны. Если все по старинке, вагоны придется отцепить. 

(В вагонах останутся те, кто вне команды; что с ними будет? – Наверное, в какой-то момент они поймут. – Что поймут? Что замерзают? – Ты сам это сказал.)

Это Голодные Игры, Стив. Подбери сопли.

– Она и тебя убьет, – подает голос Баки. – Ты ведь знаешь? Когда ты станешь ей не нужен. Она и раньше так делала.

Наташа на него не смотрит, есть и другие заботы.

– Тор точно с нами, и Паркер – это условие Старка. Они уже в курсе и будут помогать тебе, насколько это возможно. 

Стив хочет отбить Ванду и Сэма. Наташа считает, что Ванда долго не протянет.

– Но если справится – я ничего не имею против. И присмотрись к Беннеру, – добавляет она. – Прощупай почву. – Должно быть, им нужен кто-то умный. Старк умен, но он по ту сторону. Паркер только учится. В их команде сплошные мускулы; звучит как очень плохое начало.

Стив обещает попробовать. Он не шпион. Ему такие штуки плохо даются.

– Тот парень в небе, – говорит Баки. – Это же Клинт Бартон из десятого? Он нес тебя на руках, когда ты ходить не могла.

Наташа на него не смотрит, обращается только к Стиву. Хотя слова, конечно, для Баки.

– Если хочешь Барнса, – говорит она, – он нам нужен вменяемым и адекватным. Сам понимаешь, цена высока, а он многое услышал сегодня. Если не с нами, то ни с кем.

– Как думаешь, он страдал, когда ты его отравила? Это была долгая смерть? – не унимается Баки. Наташа глядит в окно, одну секунду. Ее лицо – как у гипсовых голов, на которых Стив тренировался рисовать портреты. Полная безмятежность, взгляд обращен внутрь. 

– Не забудь включить ему руку, когда закончишь, – велит она, вручая Стиву пистолет. – Слишком долгие помехи привлекут внимание.

Когда она исчезает, Стив глядит на Баки.

– Зря ты с ней так. Она на нашей стороне. 

Баки прислоняется к стене. Разом словно лишился сил. 

– Правда? И что же у нас за сторона? 

Стив отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

– Ты слышал что-нибудь о Сойке-Пересмешнице?

  


  


Стив помнит: колючий ковер, царапающий босые пятки. Обувь сброшена в прихожей. Мать велела всегда снимать обувь, когда приходишь в этот дом. Все вокруг слишком чистое, слишком дорогое, они в жизни не расплатятся. Она говорила: только попробуй там что-то сломать. 

Они с Пегги носились по ступенькам вверх и вниз, до бесконечности. Выдумывали какие-то игры. Подслушивали под дверью, пока мэр вел важные разговоры. В его кабинете был даже старкофон. При необходимости он мог общаться с самим Президентом. Так Пегги сказала. Но Президент никогда не звонил. В этом она тоже честно призналась. За это она ему сразу понравилась: не хвасталась, хотя могла бы.

Они торчали на кухне, выпрашивали у румяной матроны сладости и перекусы, мешали ей готовить. Долгое время Стив думал: это и есть мама Пегги. Не знал тогда о существовании прислуги, нянюшек. Потом она показала, как величайшую ценность: черно-белое фото в круглой узорной рамке. Женщина на фотографии была красивой, даже слишком. Немного нереальной, как принцесса из сказки. «Наверное, поэтому она и умерла», – решил тогда Стив. Рамку он держал с великой осторожностью. Помнил: нельзя ничего ломать, даже случайно.

Пегги была уверена, что ее мать была одной из Предателей. Убежала в леса, сражалась с богатыми – так и умерла. Иначе отчего ее отец ничего не рассказывал? Пегги нравилось так думать. Стив сомневался, но не спорил. Они играли в Предателей, ползали по дому, подслушивали разговоры, устраивали ловушки. Иногда сидели в засаде. Однажды Стив сидел в засаде и уснул, а проснулся – на секунду перепугался. Кто-то будто касался его лица, плеч, головы – прикосновение нежное, полупрозрачное, неземное. Он поднял глаза, увидел безголовых девушек, висящих над ним, сердце чуть не остановилось – но он не закричал. И хорошо; это были всего лишь платья. Целый шкаф старых платьев, пропитанных сладким цветочным запахом.

В ту ночь, в Ночь трибутов, Стив спросил у Наташи – почему я? Он не был хорош ни в чем. Он и сам не понимал, куда движется.

Но Наташа считала иначе.

«Направление ты точно найдешь», – сказала она, забралась к нему в штаны и достала из кармана компас. Сказала: в каждом из Дистриктов у нас есть свои люди (даже в Капитолии, сказала она; служанки, например – все видят, все слышат, а болтают мало). «Пегги Картер – наш человек, – сказала Наташа. – А теперь и ты».

– Не ной, Стив, – просит Пегги, прижимаясь к нему щекой. – Каждый ведет свою войну, иногда кажется – она будет бесконечной, но ты не сдавайся. 

Стив поджимает под себя босые ноги: ступни совсем окоченели от холода. Пегги склоняется ближе, они в темном шкафу, сверху невесомые руки: гладят их головы, ласкают.

Стив просыпается от тычка в бок. Грут нависает над ним, стучит зубами. И правда – в поезде стало холоднее. Стекла совсем обледенели. Им нужно двигаться дальше.

Баки держится в стороне – видно, обдумывает их разговор накануне. Стив заметил: руку он держит подальше от тела, будто боится, что она взбесится и нападет. Может, и нападет: как знать, что еще напихал туда Старк? Стив знает только об устройстве, которое временно глушит микрофоны и камеры. «Во время Игр такое часто случается, – сказала Наташа. – Техника несовершенна. Нас заставляют думать, что Капитолий достиг вершины развития, но здесь все разваливается».

На Стива Баки не глядит, не разговаривает. Стив мог бы снова просить прощения, да что толку? Ему нечего добавить к тому, что уже сказано. Остается только ждать.

Напряжение растет между ними с каждым вагоном, а потом они открывают очередную дверь, и на них выскакивают металлические твари – и все обиды отходят на задний план.

  


  


В конце концов это Беннер добывает им еду. 

К тому моменту кажется, что идут они целую вечность и это будет продолжаться всегда. Изматывающее ожидание хуже, чем ловушки и открытая схватка. По крайней мере знаешь, что тебя убьет.

Их животы издают урчащие, жалкие звуки. Батончиком сыт не будешь.

Стив грезит о тарталетках с вишней. О мягком, как пена, масле и плотных круглых бубликах. О мясе неизвестного животного, что как-то положили в его тарелку: плоть пружинила под ножом, форма была какая-то художественная, вроде карикатурного сердца, как рисуют на валентинках. Повара в Башне его любили, он все съедал подчистую.

Беннер пытается «пораскинуть мозгами». 

– В шкафу точно не было еды?

Баки его вопросы раздражают.

– Я бы увидел.

Приходится верить на слово; кроме Баки, никто из них до шкафа не добрался.

– Однажды они уже так делали, – вспоминает Стив. – Оставили трибутов без еды. Люди умирали от голода. – Он не говорит: «Каннибализм», но все об этом думают.

– И рейтинги были низкими, – отмахивается Беннер. Он считает, еда где-то рядом. Спрятана в поезде. Велит им смотреть в оба, но на что смотреть? Все вагоны одинаковые. Одинаково пустые. Но в итоге они находят: выступающая пластина в одном и том же месте, в каждом вагоне. За ней пустота; огромное разочарование.

Беннер приходит к выводу, что это обменник – что-то кладешь, что-то получаешь взамен. Положить им нечего, личные вещи они оставили в своих комнатах, в Башне Старка. Компас с фотографией Пегги, посреди идеально гладкого плато постели. Может, заберет кто-то из горничных. Может, уйдет с молотка.

В конечном счете, обходятся окровавленным бинтом. Не бинт даже – так, обрывок подкладки, кусок комбинезона. Бинт укладывается в нишу, пластина встает на место. Они все ждут, и верят, и не верят. Открывают снова – в надежде на фокус, как дети. Бинта больше нет. Вместо него – тонкая пластина желе, почти прозрачная.

Баки разглядывает добычу со всех сторон, подносит к носу, затем пожимает плечами. 

– Ничем не пахнет. Это может быть что угодно.

Стив представляет, как зрители Капитолия потешаются над ними сейчас. Они как пещерные люди, не могут сложить два и два.

– Это должна быть еда, – говорит он, отломив кусок, и кладет на язык. Вкус не очень приятный, но и не отвратительный. Стив жует и проглатывает. – Думаю, это еда. 

– Нам нужно добыть больше. Здесь совсем мало, – хмурится Беннер. – Что еще мы можем туда положить? 

Дальше они используют метод проб и ошибок. Пихают в ящик все, что могут: отрывают клочки от своей истерзанной одежды, вынимают шнурки из ботинок, даже волосы вырывают, но результата это не дает. Тогда Беннер совершает второе открытие подряд. Он касается раны Стива на боку: уже заживает, пуля прошла по касательной. Тонкая пленка новой кожи уже наросла, но под пальцами Беннера поддается легко, как утренний лед на луже. Его ладонь окрашивается кровью.

И кровавый бинт им снова приносит немного еды, так что посыл понятен.

Это не обменник, это жертвенник. 

– Нам потребуется больше крови, если хотим выжить, – замечает Беннер. 

Они хотят.

  


  


После однообразных вагонов первая ловушка внезапна и чуть не стоит им жизни, но дальше они уже наготове. Серые стены сменились на ярко освещенные, почти нарядные вагоны. Интерьер помпезный, похоже на гостиницу из тех, куда привозишь любовницу. Стив знает, видел рекламу в Капитолии.

Хуже всех вагон, где пол внезапно исчезает. Они едва не проваливаются на рельсы, упасть туда – смерть. Воздух становится ледяным, ветер оглушает, контузит. Барнс повисает над рельсами, подгибает ноги, один ботинок уносит прочь. Ступня тут же покрывается инеем, темнеет на глазах, Барнс кричит. 

Стив, может, тоже кричит. Из-за ветра он себя не слышит. Грут помогает им выбраться. Когда они в безопасности, в соседнем вагоне, полном книжных полок, Беннер обхватывает ступню Баки большими ладонями. 

– Растирать нельзя, – говорит он, – может отвалиться. – Они уже поняли, что за пределами поезда им не выжить. В ушах ледяной свист. Они перетаскивают Баки на кушетку возле камина (на каминной полке фарфоровые безделушки; стены винного цвета, отливают, как атласные, будто они вдруг оказались в кармане пиджака Старка). По очереди отогревают его ступню, из серой она становится голубоватой, потом постепенно возвращается человеческий цвет. Стив расстегивает комбинезон, пачкая кровью из ран спинку дивана. Прижимает ступню Баки к своему животу.

– Там теплее всего, – говорит он. – Я стал ужасно горячим, когда врачи надо мной поработали. – Умолкает, сообразив, что несет. Наверное, краснеет, потому что Барнс ухмыляется. 

– Что ты за птица? – бормочет Баки себе под нос, разглядывая Стива. Это вопрос, который не требует никакого ответа. 

Они идут дальше, помогая Баки по очереди. Когда Беннер и Грут поддерживают его, чтобы он мог перешагнуть в соседний вагон, он еле слышно бормочет благодарности. Но вид не слишком благодарный; может, думает, это они из страха. Они ведь не знают, что пистолет теперь у Стива. 

Каждый вагон выглядит иначе. Словно они прошли через длинный лимб, и наконец история началась. Фантазия неиссякаемая: в каких-то вагонах потолки выше и есть даже люстра с хрусталиками, они звенят и сталкиваются, пока поезд несется, качаясь, по рельсам. Или еще один: пол, потолок и стены погружены во тьму, но в ней скользят звезды, миллионы крошечных звезд, словно они очутились в учебной проекции, на уроке «Солнечная система». Это красиво и явной опасности не несет. Другие вагоны сверху донизу усеяны шипами, с потолка льются огненные струи, неприметные устройства в стенах выпускают едкий газ. Все это похоже на игру в змеи и лестницы, вереницу ловушек из приключенческих романов, где подземелья, и мумии, и большие шляпы. Похоже на тренировку перед серьезными испытаниями.

Сэм догоняет их, когда они готовятся к отдыху. Вид у него помятый, левый глаз совсем заплыл, но он жив, на руках у него – перчатки с когтями, за спиной объемный рюкзак, в котором может быть еще больше оружия. Баки и Грут встали в боевую стойку, Беннер наблюдает издалека, Стив выжидает, положив руку на пояс. 

Дохромав до него, Сэм снимает с плеча чехол и вытаскивает щит.

– Кажется, это твое.

  


  


Стив срывается с края поезда, под ним – ничего, только пропасть. Поезд несется над ущельем, внизу – снег, и вверху – снег, небо и земля схлопнулись, как великанские ладони, и Стив угодил между ними.

Он болтается у стены поезда, задевая ногами обшивку. Искры под ним: искры вдоль рельсов, а ниже искры ледяных игл (Предатели, говорила мать, попадают в ледяную пустыню; это худший из кругов, так она говорила, а Стив думал: так ли уж это плохо? Лучше, чем быть разорванным переродками; лучше, чем потерять человеческий облик; лучше, чем потерять каждого, кого любил). 

Он болтается там и думает: вот и все, ничего тут сложного.

Может быть, он даже и не умрет. Просто будет лежать там, в снегу, ждать своего часа. Однажды его растопят, как мамонта или какую-нибудь окаменелость, поместят в музей, покажут детям: посмотрите, что за идиот.

Стив разжимает пальцы в ту самую секунду, когда Баки хватает его за руку.

  


  


С Сэмом как-то спокойней. По крайней мере, он разговаривает. 

– Эй, а что произошло между вами двумя?

Хотя лучше бы молчал.

Этот вагон теснее других; на полу желто-коричневый линолеум в клетку, стены с узором из диких ягод, на окнах кружевные занавески, масляные лампы прицеплены за латунные крючки вдоль стены, болтаются в такт поезду.

Перед тем как отправиться на боковую, Сэм предлагает вознести молитву. Это уже слишком: Стив таращится на него, как на безумца. Тогда Сэм пожимает плечами:

– Хорошо. Почему бы просто не вспомнить что-то хорошее… из своей прошлой жизни? 

Прошлой – это до трибуны; до того, как Игры превратили их в чудовищ. Вот они сидят вокруг масляной лампы, стеклянный колпак, огонь под надежной защитой. Иллюзия тепла, костер понарошку. И Сэм предлагает им травить байки. Как Скай. Она их в лес водила, малышню. Летом, когда миссис Пола закрывала классы. Учила их различать следы диких животных, собирать полезные корешки, что-то лекарственное. Вязать узлы. Считалось, что эти навыки однажды спасут им жизнь; возможно, и на трибуне. Правда, здесь Стив не видел ни единого растения. Узлы тоже вязать не из чего.

Он думает, это глупости, но потом Сэм рассказывает про своего младшего брата, про то, как он однажды ночью убежал из дома на поиски приключений, и Сэм обнаружил его у пожарной станции. История простая и не слишком увлекательная, но забавная, и они смеются. Стив думает: так оно и было у Баки в той пещере? Огонь, россказни. Глаза у всех блестят в темноте. 

Беннер подхватывает. Говорит о своей работе: какие-то исследования, судя по всему, очень полезные и важные. Потом вдруг сбивается и рассказывает, как поднялся однажды на высокую гору. Совсем один. Видел рассвет, сидел там – должен был медитировать, но забыл про все, просто смотрел. Умолкает, сконфуженный, но Стив продолжает за него. 

У Стива в жизни тоже было красивое. Звездопад, когда он был еще совсем маленьким – ему позволили улечься на крыше, на тонком матрасе, и загадать желание. Травник матери – Стив месяцами работал над ним, зарисовывая каждый цветочек, каждую ветку, как она просила. Пегги Картер, с венком на голове, когда она изображала Царицу Урожая на празднике. Или первый фейерверк, который Стив увидел в Капитолии. То лето, когда деревья пожелтели раньше времени, или дождь, что лился неделями, а после него над шахтой вдруг засияла такая радуга…

– Ты помнишь, Бак? 

Баки кивает. Он глядит на огонь, на лице желтые всполохи.

– Да, я помню. Было чертовски красиво.

Может быть, он вспоминает свои прошлые Игры; ту пещеру, куда его команда профи – Воющие Коммандос – забилась в последнюю ночь. Они разожгли огонь, болтали о разном. Стив помнит эти кадры; они ему понравились, было в них что-то – словно утешение. Удивительно, что их оставили в финальной версии Игр, не вырезали – ничего же не происходило. Ничего интересного.

– Я есть Грут, – бормочет Грут вполголоса. С этим не поспоришь.

Им удается обсудить все ночью. Сэм не удивлен, но и слишком ободренным не кажется. 

– Умирать все равно придется, – говорит он, в его голосе слышен акцент его Дистрикта: протяжные гласные, мягкие согласные. – Лучше умереть за благое дело, чем просто так. 

Настрой не самый лучший, но пока хватит и этого, думает Стив.

Это революция низких стандартов.

  


  


Стив болтается над пропастью, Баки держит его крепко; железные пальцы обручем, наручником вокруг запястья.

– Отпусти меня, – просит Стив, и Баки, отплевываясь от волос, что липнут к губам, кричит:

– Перестань делать глупости и возьми себя в руки.

Но руки Стива: одна покрылась льдом, коснувшись железной обшивки, другая схвачена в плен. И руки Баки: одна леденеет и отмирает, вцепившись в обшивку, другая, бессмертная, никогда его не отпустит.

– Я могу так весь день, – пыхтит Баки сквозь боль.

Стив не хочет смеяться, но не может прекратить.

  


  


Они впервые слышат грохот, пробираясь через вагон, полный дыма. Звук такой, будто рушится мир. Они пригибаются, зажимают уши, переглядываются. Но за звуком ничего не следует, никакой расплаты или нападения. Если это лавина, то она прошла мимо.

Но в следующем вагоне они видят: камин, книги, пятна крови на спинке дивана.

И дальше все наперекосяк. Им кажется, они знают путь, помнят чередование вагонов. За библиотекой должен быть вагон с люстрой, с солнечной системой, потом – испытание огнем и газом, но не в этот раз. Распахивают дверь – а за ней что-то новое. Будто вагоны перемешали, как костяшки домино.

– Они так могут? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Они могут все, – мрачно отвечает Баки.

Но это не так; Тони сказал: организаторы не смогут вмешаться, когда трибуты окажутся на трибуне. В каком-то смысле здесь для них самое безопасное место.

Они находят Ванду в зеленом вагоне (плющ вьется по стенкам; поливальные лейки в форме пальмовых листьев). Сэм и Стив бросаются к ней, лежащей на полу, и отскакивают прочь – у нее припасено лезвие.

– Ванда, – зовет Стив мягко. – Это мы.

– Думаю, она это видит, – отзывается Баки за их спинами. – Положи оружие.

Ванда неохотно опускает нож, пока он держит ее на прицеле. 

– Не убивайте, – говорит она. – Я могу быть полезна. Мертвые части он не берет.

– Кто не берет?

Она разжимает другую ладонь. Кровавые обрубки; пальцы, спустя секунду понимает Стив. Толстые, с короткими ногтями, уже посерели. 

– Он был уже мертвым, когда я отрезала. Наверное, поэтому поезд их не принимает. – Она глядит на Стива, на Сэма. – Для еды, – объясняет, потому что они все молчат. Протягивает руку. – За палец много еды дают, – На ее руке нет безымянного. 

– Мы тебя не тронем, – говорит Баки. – И пальцы себе оставь.

В танцевальном вагоне их бьет током, если поставить ногу не на ту плитку. В вагоне с сотами Грут едва не умирает под весом пушистой пчелы. Стив разрезает ее пополам своим щитом; швыряет его через весь вагон, и щит летит, будто видит цель. После звезда и круги в желтой слизи, приходится стирать локтем. 

В душевом вагоне они могут смыть кровь и напиться (эти желейные брикеты утоляют и жажду и голод, но никогда до конца; горло всегда немного саднит). Вода еле теплая, на вкус как металл. Яркий розовый кафель и одинокий желтый коврик у скамьи посреди. Перегородок здесь нет, сверху льется слепящий электрический свет, но все равно они раздеваются догола и отмываются, насколько могут. От них уже начало пахнуть, хоть все и молчат. 

Стив скользит ладонью по груди, аккуратно обводит рану – уже только шрам – на руке, глядит на себя сверху вниз. Тело бугристое от мышц, в пятнах заживающих синяков. Стив уверен: это точно не вырежут. Иногда он забывает, что их снимают, но в такие моменты помнит. Раскидывает руки, запрокидывает голову. Щеки пылают, но что ему терять? Слегка красуется в жалкой струйке воды, вспоминая рекламы шампуня, все эти бесконечные студийные записи. Полотенца нет, так что выходит с платформы, из-под лейки, и садится на скамью посреди вагона, чтобы обсохнуть. Поднимает лицо и смотрит на Баки. 

Тот еще в душе, глаза закрыты. Черные волосы прилипли к лицу, шрамы иссекают мощную грудь и бедра. Стив глядит ниже, на его пах – твердая кость, обтянутая кожей, покрытая волосами (кость, и плоть, и кожа, и волосы – это так естественно, физиологично, не должно быть таким желанным, чем-то секретным, захватывающим – всего лишь тело); ниже – крупный член, но мягкий, расслабленный, издали кажется нежным, как уснувший птенец. 

Стив отводит глаза. Стоит одеться прежде, чем случится неловкость. 

Однако это работает. В выемке-приемнике что-то грохочет, и когда Грут открывает нишу, там сверток от спонсора – для Стива. Он разрывает упаковку. Банка паштета, мягкий сыр, хлеб и фляжка. Походный набор, словно они выбрались на природу. Стив ухмыляется во все лицо, показывает благодарность. 

Может, сработали его рекламные позы, а может, кому-то понравилось, как он смотрит на Баки. В Капитолии многие женщины такое любят: если мускулистые мужчины вместе. Это считается эстетичным. Как угодно, думает Стив. Он разламывает хлеб, мажет сыром, а сверху паштетом, и вручает Ванде. Она плачет, пока ест.

  


  


Баки помогает Стиву подняться назад, на крышу вагона. Они держатся друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Их лица синие от холода, в щетине Баки ледышки. 

– Что теперь? – Стив дрожит. – Я не знаю, что делать дальше.

– Сжимай свои нелепые кулаки и продолжай драться, – пожимает плечами Баки. – Не думал, что тебе нужно объяснять такие простые вещи.

  


  


Стив рассказывает все, пока в небе грохочут пушки, сменяются лица.

Пальцы принадлежали Тору – это Ванда рассказала, поэтому никто не удивлен, увидев его лицо в зеленом свечении. Но следом: Рамлоу, Небула. 

Стиву жаль потерять Тора, но не настолько, чтобы по-настоящему горевать.

Чувствует себя онемевшим, покрытым коркой, как порез на теле.

Сразу следом за Небулой снова – их мертвецы, смотрят с неба, рассеянно, почти с укором. Ванда прижалась к окну всем лицом. Пьетро Максимофф – ее брат, на голограмме он выглядит иначе, не как на экране. Кажется моложе, не таким серьезным. Когда появляется Райли, Стив сжимает плечо Сэма. Он открывает рот и набирает побольше дыхания.

– Теперь вы все знаете, – завершает он через пару минут, отважный и бледный (таким он кажется, хотя чувствует себя иначе: дрейфующим, отвлеченным). – Решать вам, конечно, – добавляет он, глядя на Баки. Тот держит руку на весу, вскрытые панели блестят, как панцирь краба под водой. Держать ее так не обязательно; машинка Старка будет работать в любом положении, создавая помехи для камер и микрофонов, но Стив не лезет. 

Он смотрит на лица перед ним. Беннер, Грут и Ванда. Сэм кивает, подбадривая. 

– На самом деле мы все еще ничего не знаем, – говорит Беннер, нахмурившись. – Мятеж изнутри Капитолия… я думал, это просто слухи. 

– У нас болтали по птичек-пересмешниц, – улыбается Сэм. – По секрету, конечно. Считалось, если такую увидишь, умрешь и ты, и все, кого ты знаешь. Даже говорить о них считалось дурным знаком. 

– Это все еще дурной знак, – ворчит Баки. – И мы, скорее всего, умрем.

И все, кого мы знаем. Все, кого мы любим. Этого он не говорит, но это висит в воздухе. Так же, как лица в небе – все еще смотрят на них, сияя. Они там не просто так, они как напоминание: худшее уже случилось, и продолжится, и будет становиться только хуже.

– Надо дать сдачи, – говорит Ванда. – Я хочу убить каждого, кто смотрит Игры. Каждого человека. 

– Как нас планируют вытащить отсюда, если мы доберемся до головы поезда? – спрашивает Беннер. 

– Я не знаю.

– Кто у нас есть в Капитолии? 

– Сколько людей из Дистриктов?

– Есть ли организованное сопротивление, кто главный?

– Я не знаю. – Он и правда не знает. Он столько вопросов не задавал. Может быть, стоило.

– А что потом? Если сможем отсюда выбраться, куда мы отправимся? Ни в Капитолий, ни домой нам нельзя, – подхватывает Сэм. – Есть какое-то укрытие или типа того?

– Я не знаю, – говорит Стив (рука в воздух, миссис Пола, снова и снова отвечающая на вопрос: мы умрем? Мы правда умрем?).

– Это значит, что теперь мы – Предатели? 

Ванда ждет ответа, затаив дыхание. Светлые глаза распахнуты. Стив открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но его прерывает Вдова:

– Так назовет нас Капитолий.

Выходит из тени, в крови с ног до головы, как какой-то ночной кошмар.

– Мы не Предатели. – Она указывает на окно, на лица, исчезающие в белизне северной ночи. – Мы Мстители.

  


  


– Мы использовали яд паука, чтобы добиться такого эффекта, – говорит Питер, демонстрируя тонкое запястье. Косточки у него хрупкие, мальчишеские. Под ладонью, между двумя синими венками нарост. Если внимательно не глядеть, не заметишь.

Паркер двигает рукой, выстреливая в воздух. Нити повисают на рогах оленя (человечьи глаза, три ряда острых зубов). 

Они в музее переродков; на них таращатся чучела летучих лис, волкопсов, хищных белок. За стеклом – змеи, насекомые, птицы, распятые в рамке, крылья схвачены скобами, разобраны до скелета. Большие рыбины на крюках, чешуя слабо светится, жаждущие рты раззявлены. Не реальная угроза, просто предупреждение.

– Что-то вроде паутины. Чтобы я мог лучше ее контролировать, мистер Старк имплантировал девайс мне под кожу. 

Питер Паркер – главный экспонат.

– Яд паука-переродка? – уточняет Беннер, внимательно разглядывая наросты. Паркер разматывает рукава, прячет запястья.

– Да. 

– Чудесно, – бормочет Баки, разъяренный. – Значит, чокнутый ученый подбирает детей-сироток из бедных Дистриктов и ставит на них неэтичные эксперименты, чтобы потом отправить на Игры. Вы уверены, что сейчас мы на правильной стороне? 

– Никто меня не похищал и не приковывал к операционному столу, – возмущается Питер (Стив вспоминает: стеклянная колба, провода, электричество, текущее по венам, разрушающее каждую его клетку ослепительным карающим светом). – Мы вместе работали над этим проектом. Я дал согласие.

– Ты не проект, Питер, – тихо говорит Ванда. – Ты ребенок.

– А другие дети могут сделать вот так? – Питер кувыркается в воздухе, взмывая под потолок вагона. – Я чувствую опасность раньше, чем она приблизится. Я могу удержаться на любой поверхности. Могу поднять Беннера одной рукой. Мистер Старк дал мне возможность выжить.

– Стоило того? – спрашивает Стив, сжимая свои огромные кулаки. Питер глядит на него сверху вниз, взгляд пустой, как у оленя за его спиной. 

– Переродки не проклятые существа; просто животные с мутацией, – рассуждает Беннер. – Люди боятся их, потому что Капитолий использует их как оружие для запугивания и убийств. Но что отличает их от обычных хищников? Волк или медведь, созданные природой, также могут убить человека. У переродков просто зубы острее. – Он указывает на Стива, на Баки с его железной рукой, на Вдову. 

– Мне плевать, кто заточил мои зубы, – говорит Вдова. – Пока я могу сомкнуть их на горле Пирса. – В ее голосе треск огня, металлический лязг патронов. На красном от крови лице блеклые глаза, это похоже на ритуальную маску, на экзотическую моду, очередное веяние, последний писк. Стив думает о девочке на закорках у лучника, думает о девочке в балетной пачке.

Беннер говорит – они не проклятые существа.

Но кто тогда?

  


  


В вагоне со стеклянной стеной посредине они почти умирают.

Стекло ударам не поддается, отсекает дальнейший путь, назад не вернуться – дверь заблокирована. Сверху начинает литься вода. 

Питер говорит:

– Знаете, у меня плохое предчувствие.

Стекло не поддается ни ударам, ни выстрелам. Поглощает пули, смыкаясь сразу за ними, как водная гладь. 

Вода уже по колено.

Они исследуют вагон, пытаясь найти что-то, что поможет.

– Сюда, мистер Беннер, – кричит Питер спустя секунду. 

– Такие ловушки уже использовали на трибуне три года назад. – Беннер склоняется над панелью, пальцы летают над клавишами. – Нужно разгадать загадку, чтобы открыть путь.

– Ну тогда лучше бы вам поторопиться, – кричит Сэм. 

Вода по пояс.

– Я есть Грут. – Тревожное бормотание: похоже, бедняга не умеет плавать.

Вода выше их голов, ноги оторвались от земли. Беннеру и Паркеру приходится нырять, чтобы дотянуться до панели в стене.

Стив сосредоточился на стекле: щит не может его разбить, но Стив бьет снова и снова. Иногда грубая сила может помочь.

– Я есть Грут, – кричит Грут. Сэм подхватывает его, чтобы удержать над водой. 

Чтобы дышать и разговаривать, им теперь приходится прижимать лица к потолку вагона, глотать последние капли воздуха.

Панель вспыхивает зеленым, и Беннер поднимает большие пальцы. Его волосы шевелятся под водой, как водоросли. 

Ничего не происходит. 

Вода заполняет вагон полностью.

Они бьются внутри, барахтаются, стучат по стенам, окнам, стеклу (за окном белая стужа, два дерева с заснеженными ветвями, одно за другим).

Воздуха нет, спасения нет, вот так просто. Они умрут здесь, свалятся неопрятной кучей, их снимут с поезда, как мешки с зерном, погрузят на планолеты и увезут в специальное место – для таких, как они.

Мертвых.

Стив лупит по стеклу щитом. Каждый удар – вибрация в ладонях. Щит говорит: сражайся. Не останавливайся. Ванда рядом с ним, стучит по стеклу кулаками. После каждого удара по воде расплывается алое пятно, словно ее руки излучают сияние. 

Стекло без единой трещины, оно кажется вечным. Этот мир превратится в руины, но стекло останется, и их отпечатки на нем (ладони, ногти, скребущие в отчаянии). 

Паркер врезается в стекло всем телом. Ничего.

Выпускает паутину и тянет. Ничего

Баки лупит своей железной рукой. 

Ничего.

Грудь болит от невыдохнутого вдоха. 

Стив бьет снова и снова, когда остальные прекращают (Пегги говорила ему: ты упрямый, как осел). Он видит, как замирает в воде Питер, руки раскинуты, медленно опускается вниз. Ванда сползает по стене, кулаки разжимаются. Видит, как медленно погружаетсям пистолет Баки, похож на экзотическую рыбу в окружении пепла. 

Впрочем, это не пепел; это снег. Снег под водой, крупные белые хлопья, может, окно открылось или они как-то оказались снаружи, но ему не холодно. 

Наоборот: все тело охватывает жар, почти невыносимый, снег залепляет ему лицо, так, что он больше не видит ничего перед собой, ничего не слышит, в груди болит (сделай вдох, Стиви, я прошу – голос его мамы, ее лицо, ее ладонь растирает грудь, не дает сдаться, и он пытается – мама – он пытается изо всех сил). Он бьет снова, и снова, и рядом с ним – Баки, железная рука врезается в стекло, со всей своей яростью, но ярость никогда не была их настоящим оружием.

Когда щит выскальзывает из пальцев, ничего больше не держит Стива под водой, и он взмывает. Выше поезда, над всеми вагонами, над белоснежным смерчем, над ветвями тутового дерева, он машет крыльями, светится золотом, бьется о прозрачный купол неба. И – трещины.

Трещины всюду.

Кто-то зовет его издалека, кто-то держит его, стучит по спине, не дает задохнуться.   
Стив кашляет, булькает, изо рта и из носа льется вода, все на Баки.

– Вот так, приятель, – хриплый голос над ухом. – Давай, выплюни все.

Баки помогает ему подняться на ноги, бьет по плечу, будто вдруг смутился от собственной доброты, хочет забрать обратно (что с остальными? Беннер заходится в хриплом кашле, Ванда дрожит всем телом, Питер без сознания, но дышит, Вдова бьет его по щекам).

Сэм склонился над Грутом, пытается вдохнуть воздух ему в легкие.

Выдох и толчок, толчок, толчок в грудь. Еще раз. Выдох и толчок, толчок, толчок. Еще раз. Еще (под мокрой тканью грудь надувается, как воздушный шар в рамке из острых ребер) и еще, и еще, и заново.

Что-то трещит под его ладонями (звук такой, будто кто-то наступил на гнездо), и тогда Сэм прекращает.

Они идут дальше.

В медицинском вагоне исследуют аптечный шкафчик. 

Стив укладывает Паркера на кушетку, туго обтянутую кожей (скрипит, даже если просто взглянуть), тот все еще без сознания. Барнс глядит на кресло в глубине вагона: вроде стоматологического, только с ремнями и скобами. 

– Берем, что нужно, и сваливаем, – говорит он нервно, и Стив согласен. От медицинского вагона хорошего не ждешь. 

Они перевязывают свои раны, набирают полные шприцы адреналина на случай боя. Беннер разглядывает блистер с маленькими голубыми таблетками.

– Здесь написано – они снимают боль, – говорит он. – Кто-нибудь хочет?

Стив чувствует, как его тело будто распрямляется. До этой секунды он и не замечал, как сильно был напряжен. Стив глядит на Баки, и тот улыбается ему в ответ. Взгляд мягкий, плывущий, губы чуть приоткрыты. Стив чувствует себя так спокойно. Будто ничего плохого с ним больше случиться не может.

А если случится – какая, в общем, разница?

Эффект проходит постепенно, появляется чувство потери: будто свет становится тусклее, а воздух холоднее, и плечи снова поднимаются к ушам.

– Это было… – говорит Беннер с улыбкой. – Это…

– Да, – говорит Наташа. Прежде Стив не слышал у нее такого голоса. – Как насчет передохнуть немного и съесть еще по одной?

Стив хмурится. Ему казалось, была какая-то причина, почему им нужно идти дальше. Баки здесь не нравится; но Баки выглядит счастливым, когда протягивает руку за таблеткой. 

Во второй раз это еще лучше. Как возвращаться домой. Стив чувствует, как плывет по реке, бесконечно длинной. Сам он твердый, как каноэ; из глаз золотой свет. Мама рядом, качает его на волнах, и Пегги здесь: босые ноги перепачканы в земле, на шее болтается ожерелье из сухих ягод, это Стив его смастерил. Баки зовет его, волосы у него мягкие на ощупь, текут между пальцев, как песок, и весь он размывается, истаивает в руках, рассыпается песком – Стив целует его губы прежде, чем они исчезнут, и падает, падает куда-то, ветер свистит, бьет в лицо, осколки льда царапают щеки.

– Ой! – Он дергается от удара.

Голос над ним:

– Простите, – и затем удар посильнее. Стив садится, улыбка медленно сходит с лица. Паркер снова размахивается, Стив хватает его за руку.

– Я в порядке.

– Тогда помогите разбудить остальных. – Питер слезает с него, чтобы отлупить следующую жертву. Стив трясет за плечо Сэма; тот не спит, глаза открыты – но вряд ли видят.

– Райли? – стонет Сэм, когда Стив трясет его сильнее. – Еще пять минут.

Это самое тяжелое решение в их жизни, покинуть это место. 

Стив хочет вернуться, едва за ними закрывается дверь. Может, однажды он и вернется. Может, раньше, чем полагает.

Вода унесет его, и он будет плыть под пушистыми деревьями, и птицы будут петь, чтобы его утешить.

  


  


– Что это? Видишь? – кричит Стив. Он глядит вдаль, туда, где белоснежное небо сливается с землей. Там, на горизонте, серые тени. – Что это может быть?

– Планолеты из Капитолия, – кричит в ответ Баки. Ветер уносит его слова, но Стив видит, как губы шевелятся. – За мертвыми.

Стив помнит: когда-то, когда он был еще очень маленьким и слабым, над ним склонилась монашка. Не помнит ее ни до, ни после, только в ту ночь. Лихорадка извела его, он лежал без движения, мать заснула у его кровати, и монашка сказала: если он будет хорошим, ангелы прилетят за ним и заберут на небеса. 

– Это труповозки, – кричит Баки. – Давай уносить ноги, – словно не уверен, что они все еще живы, что их не заберут. 

Но это не похоже на труповозки. И не похоже на ангелов.

Стив щурится, пытаясь разглядеть, но снег залепляет его глаза, падает на ресницы. 

В сверкающем льдистом сиянии это больше всего похоже на птиц.

Стив поднимает руки и машет.

  


  


Они проходят вагон-ресторан (алые скатерти до пола, свечи в золотых канделябрах, прикрученных к столу, танцующий огонь отражается на ажурных ободках тарелок, в пузатых бутылках), почти не останавливаясь. Еда выглядит аппетитной, нетронутой, свежей, словно кто-то успел накрыть на стол за минуту до их прибытия, какие-то невидимые слуги в мягкой обуви. Они не так глупы, чтобы два раза подряд попасться на одну и ту же удочку: даже рыба так не делает.

Уже покинув его, они думают (каждый из них, Стив уверен): что, если с этой едой все было в порядке? Наверняка они никогда не узнают. Стив заметил там бифштексы, и стейки, и запеченного гуся, вокруг головы листья шалфея и розмарина, как лавровый венок. Запах все еще дразнит ноздри, а желе из обменника на вкус как тина и пахнет пластиком. Насыщения не приносит, просто позволяет не упасть от голода.

В вагоне-теплице они теряют Беннера.

Цветы крупные, бутон с голову ребенка, всех форм и цветов, в гранитных клумбах, на подвесках вдоль стен, обвивают их и спускаются с перекладин под потолком. Один из бутонов взрывается синей пыльцой прямо в лицо Беннеру, и тот кашляет, и кричит, и потом вдруг его лицо – оно тоже взрывается, растягивается и искажается, все его тело надувается изнутри. Потом перед ними создание ярко-зеленого цвета, не Беннер, что-то иное.

Вот что себе говорит Стив, раз за разом отражая удары гигантских кулаков своим щитом, пока щит не ломается пополам, а потом хрустит и ломается рука – и Стив перекидывает щит в другую.

Баки стреляет созданию в ноги, Паркер опутывает паутиной, долго они его не удержат; Вдова подходит ближе, чем стоило бы.

– Ну же, большой парень, – бормочет она мягко, склонившись над Беннером, и он рычит ей в лицо, и она не мигает. – Знаю, ты напуган, здоровяк, – говорит она мягко. – Поверь, мы тоже.

Он затихает на минуту, таращится на нее, гримаса на лице – будто зубы болят, или что-то другое, или мысль, которую никак не ухватить.

Секунду Стив верит, что Наташа сможет его удержать.

Затем чудище рвет паутину и двумя ударами разносит стену вагона. Ветер оглушает их, перекрывая даже рев, с которым Беннер выпрыгивает в снежную пустошь. 

Он бежит прочь от поезда. Удаляется огромными, размашистыми скачками. Еще какое-то время они видят вдали его фигуру, видят, как он замирает неподвижно, одна рука протянута вперед, к горизонту. Потом белая метель скрывает его, укутав, как одеялом.

В ту ночь они жмутся друг к другу, чтобы спастись от холода, но холод все равно пробирает до костей. 

Они лежат в обломках: вагон со стриптизершами на шарнирах не показался им остроумным – как и Беннер, они в ярости разрушили все, до чего смогли дотянуться. Затем смастерили из этого гнездо (Стив помогал, как мог; сломанная рука не двигается, только болит).

Они молчат, и никто не заикается о молитве. Это был тяжелый день. Когда бабахают пушки, за окном вспыхивают лица, одно за другим.

Т’Чалла, Брок, Небула, Тор, Грут, Беннер, и затем – Райли, Локи, Пьетро, Клинт и остальные, чьих имен Стив не знает. 

Он думает: Игры никогда еще не продолжались больше трех суток; но вот они здесь, и все еще не убили друг друга. Капитолий хочет, чтобы они пускали кровь, махали оружием. Но ведь и мятежники этого хотят; выходит, больше ничего не остается?

Стив думает: комнат здесь полно, а когда они изучат каждую ловушку, каждый вагон, поезд станет их укрытием. Трибуна станет их домом. Откажутся убивать – и что тогда? Распорядители будут в бешенстве, полетят головы, вся эта вечная система пошатнется. Чего уж проще, думает Стив. Мирный протест, сидячая забастовка.

– Я уже видела это дерево, – бормочет Ванда, стоя у окна. – И за ним еще одно.

– Мы ездим по кругу, – отвечает Вдова. – Ты только теперь поняла?

Надо выбираться отсюда, думает Стив. Выбираться ко всем чертям.

Ванда так и поступает, они обнаруживают это утром. На ее лице улыбка. В кулаке пустой блистер из-под таблеток.

  


  


– Открою балетную школу для девочек, – говорит Наташа, крепким ударом сбивая железного паука. За ночь вагоны снова перестроились, и Стив помнит этих пауков. Ничего особенного.

Они играют в игру «Что ты будешь делать, когда все закончится».

– А ты? – спрашивает Наташа, давя каблуком еще одного паука. Она оглядывается на Сэма через плечо. Лицо такое, будто флиртует. 

– Возглавлю группу поддержки для трибутов, – отвечает Сэм. – Будем собираться и делиться своими чувствами.

– Я пас, – ворчит Баки. 

На самом деле никто из них не верит, что однажды все закончится. Что у них будет какое-то «после». 

Тем интересней.

– Я буду работать с мистером Старком. 

– Я бы прокатился на «Циклоне». – Огромный аттракцион был виден из окна в башне, ночью сверкал яркими огнями. Стив смущенно замолкает под взглядами остальных.

– Да уж, парню явно не хватает острых ощущений, – смеется Сэм. 

– Я бы прокатился с тобой, – говорит вдруг Баки. – Спорить могу, тебя вывернет.

– Кабинка рассчитана на пятерых, – замечает Вдова невозмутимо. – Мы все хотим посмотреть, как Стива тошнит. 

Звучит как план, и все с таким удовольствием подкалывают его, что Стив (давай, дохляк Роджерс, опусти кулаки) тоже смеется. Его губы еще растянуты в улыбке, когда он шагает в следующий вагон, и этот вагон сделан в точности как студия, где снимали их интервью.

Зевс в своем белоснежном костюме улыбается Стиву из кресла, машет, как старому другу.

– Ну и ну, до чего приятно вас видеть, – говорит он светским тоном.

  


  


Начинается спор, короткий, но жаркий. Спорят о том, мог ли кто-то поместить их ведущего на поезд, полный трибутов. Такого не случалось прежде ни разу за всю историю Игр – но эти Игры отличаются от остальных.

Может, это какой-то подлый план, очередная ловушка.

Может, Зевс просто впал в немилость в Капитолии, и от него вот так легко избавились?

Может, он так уверен в своей неприкосновенности? Как и все они (Стелла, с мокрыми губами, кричит ему, чтобы он активней отжимался; та парочка на приеме, они обнимают Баки, словно комнатную собачку; Тони Старк щелкает пальцами перед носом, и Пеппер, с ее птичьими когтями, размышляет, что делать с его несуществующим ребенком). Может, Зевс решил, что сможет взять у них интервью прямо посреди Игр? Ведь капитолийские зрители так хотят узнать все из первых уст.

С прижатым к горлу ножом Зевс не выглядит таким уж саркастичным. Но Вдова колеблется; словно убить капитолийца им не под силу, словно они не имеют права на это варварство, ни здесь, на трибуне, ни где-то еще. 

Сэм забирает у Вдовы нож и взрезает старика от уха до уха.

Зевс улыбается им вежливо и с откинутым к потолку лицом, дряблое горло разъехалось, под кожей – провода и схемы.

– Просто робот, – бормочет Паркер, и Сэм бросает нож, его рука дрожит. Так и есть, просто робот, не лучше шарнирных стриптизеров, нанизанных на шесты, словно лошадки в детской карусели.

– Я так и подумал. – Сэм не может отвести глаз от ножа на полу. 

Если Зевс смотрит (думает Стив), если прямо сейчас он смотрит и комментирует, в своем костюме, в перстнях и с тростью, с рыбьим прозрачным взглядом, о чем он думает, пока отпускает шуточки, чтобы разогреть толпу? 

– Пора идти дальше, – торопит Баки. – Они просто тратят наше время. Нам нужно найти голову состава.

И он прав, поэтому они отворачиваются, чтобы уйти, и в животе у Зевса что-то скрипит, а затем он говорит – голосом, барахлящим, как у дикторов из светоглаза:

– Президент Пирс приглашает на коктейль Стивена Роджерса.

Они оборачиваются. Зевс поднялся, грузная фигурка на тонких ножках, голова все еще откинута к спине под чудовищным углом.

– Что? Здесь? – уточняет Наташа, выгнув бровь. Снова скрип в животе, снова голос в потоках шипения:

– Да. В головном вагоне.

  


  


Коктейлем занимается Зевс. Застрял у барной стойки, роняет бутылки. Слепой взгляд уткнулся в Стива, хотя Зевс стоит к нему спиной. 

По другую сторону от стойки консоль с кнопками, датчиками, все мигает и светится. Беннер должен это увидеть. Но Беннер мертв; тогда, может, Паркер? Он остался за дверью – как и остальные; таково условие, сообщил голос из недр Зевса, пока тот прикладывал ладонь к вагонной двери – и потом громыхало, скрипело, шумело все вокруг, пока поезд перестраивался.

Посреди консоли штурвал.

Посреди штурвала ЖУК.

Из золота.

– Здравствуй, Стивен.

Голос Президента так близко, что, кажется, тот стоит за спиной. Стив озирается.

– Опустим любезности, время поджимает, – продолжает, не дав ответить. Вкрадчивый, заползает Стиву в уши, и хочется тряхнуть головой, будто он собака, упавшая в пруд. – Безусловно, играли вы интересно, хоть и изрядно повторялись.

Он говорит: но разве не все истории повторяются, так или иначе? Прошло достаточно много сезонов, чтобы люди как следует забыли – им нравится вспоминать заново то, что когда-то вызывало волнение.

Он говорит: Стив в роли мятежника привлекательней, чем кто-то другой. Ты останешься в истории, мальчик. Победишь или проиграешь, этого уже не избежать, ты станешь идолом, лицом нации.

– Что-то в тебе такое есть… настоящее. Может, это глаза? – рассуждает Пирс.

«Это не мои глаза», – хочет сказать Стив. Ему их сделали в Капитолии. Но он не перебивает. Ведь время поджимает.

И Пирс говорит: все это очень мило. Их революция. Но не мог бы Стив побыть душкой и пойти убить оставшихся трибутов, что ждут его в соседнем вагоне? 

– Почему я? – спрашивает Стив.

Пирс отвечает: я на тебя поставил.

– Откуда вы знаете про восстание? – спрашивает Стив.

Пирс говорит: вы тут носитесь, как сумасшедшие. Шепчетесь по углам. Детишки. Людям такое нравится; мятежники, легенды о пересмешнице. Поэтому каждый раз срабатывает. 

Пирс говорит: ты совсем плох в политике, верно, Стивен? А экономику вы в своих школах учите? Нет? Ладно, Стивен, представь: огромный Панем на самом деле не так уж велик. Вокруг – безлюдные земли, бесплодные земли. Двенадцать Дистриктов едва справляются, чтобы кормить и одевать Капитолий – а люди между тем плодятся.

– И не только в Дистриктах, Стивен, – вздыхает Пирс. – В Капитолии тоже плодятся, как кролики. 

А перенаселение – это голод. Безработица. Нищета. Квартиры, к примеру, все теснее и теснее, даже на деловых улицах. И что же делать, когда людей намного больше, чем ресурсов?

– Игры? – хрипит Стив.

– Голодные Игры, да. Какое-то время помогали. Но что такое двенадцать человек в год? Проблема масштабная, и решение должно быть таким же. Хорошо, что к моему дорогому министру Фьюри пришло озарение. 

– Восстание, – хрипит Стив.

– Старк помог набрать команду. Самых харизматичных негодяев, в этом он знает толк. Напихал в вас всяких штучек, как он любит – гарпуны, робо-руки, супермускулы… Придумал какой-то сложный запутанный план – честно сказать, я в нем не слишком разобрался… А ты разобрался, Стивен?

– Нет.

– Ну, это уже не важно. Видишь ли, я ничего не имею против небольшого, управляемого восстания. Миротворцы пройдут по Дистриктам, выкосят процентов сорок населения, может, кто-то из особо мятежных доберется до Капитолия и устроит пару-тройку терактов… ничего, им полезно. А если жертв среди капитолийцев будет мало, найдем среди них причастных к восстанию и сошлем в Дистрикты, поднимать производство. Год придется пожить без апельсинов, но это мы переживем.

– Нет.

– Переживем, Стивен. Переживали уже не раз. Идея, будем честны, довольно избитая, но работает каждый раз как нельзя лучше. А когда закончим возиться с восстанием, устроим новые Игры, ярче всех предыдущих. Шоу должно продолжаться. 

– Нет, – говорит Стив. Дергается, когда Зевс сует ему в руки коктейль. 

– Не потому что я какой-то злодей или плохой человек. Поверишь или нет, я ни одного человека за свою жизнь не убил. Поверишь? Не важно. Я даже мясо не ем, мне это кажется неэтичным. Не люблю кровь, резню… если бы можно было обойтись без этого, я бы с радостью – если бы можно было просто щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы убрать половину. Но это, Стивен, не убийство. Это менеджмент. Такие чистки необходимы, чтобы смертью многих продлить жизнь цивилизации. 

Ты слишком молод и наивен, чтобы понять, во что влез, говорит Пирс. Я даю тебе выход: у тебя прекрасная молодая невеста, милая матушка, их ведь убьют в первую очередь. Этим людям, за стенкой, терять уже нечего, но ты? Ты еще можешь выбраться невредимым.

– Почему я, – говорит Стив. На пальцы ему что-то льется: это из бокала. Он лишь сейчас понимает, что взял его своей больной рукой.

Я на тебя поставил, ну же. Ты ведь боец? Сейчас иди и закончи дело. Станешь победителем Игр второй раз подряд, получишь неприкосновенность. Восстание разгорится и без тебя, твое участие ничего не изменит, поверь мне. 

– Но мы ведь победили, – говорит Стив. Из бокала все вытекает, выплескивается. – Мы нашли голову состава. У нас был… план.

– Секрет в том, – отвечает Пирс, – что у состава нет никакой головы. Отруби одну голову – вырастет другая. Но нельзя отрубить то, чего нет… Загляни под стол.

Под столом дверца, маленькая, как игрушечная. Чтобы пройти, приходится встать на четвереньки и ползти. Стив ползет. 

Он оказывается в следующем вагоне: со шкафом, где хранилось оружие, и нишами в стене.

Стив разбивает окно (и руки тоже). Он выбирается на крышу. Он должен увидеть своими глазами.

  


  


– Я не знаю, что Пирс тебе наболтал, но я бы не верил ни одному его слову, – говорит Баки, крепко держа Стива (его железная рука; его железные пальцы).

Они на крыше, и с крыши видно, что поезд едет по кругу. Вагоны замкнуты в единую цепь, нет ни первого, ни последнего, ни головы, ни хвоста.

Только бесконечное множество вагонов, и снег, и два дерева, покрытые инеем, и замерзший человек вдалеке, и птицы на горизонте.

Птицы все ближе.

Наташа и Сэм выбираются через пробитый потолок, ветер сгибает их. Питер держится с помощью паутины, Сэм парит, стальные крылья за спиной. Их лица сияют в воздухе.

– Теперь мы официально мертвецы, – кричит Наташа, ухмыляясь. – Преступные элементы.

– Порядок? – кричит Сэм против ветра, и Баки крепче сжимает руку Стива и говорит за них обоих:

– Да, порядок.

Птицы уже близко; их большие сильные тела разрезают снежные тучи. 

(Стиву слышится пение.)

– Мистер Старк! – кричит Паркер восторженно. – Он вытащит нас.

Джеты уже совсем близко, так близко, что можно различить логотип на стальной обшивке. Их несколько; на один поднимаются трибуты, а другие несут только бомбы.

– Добро пожаловать на «Валькирию», – говорит ДЖАРВИС, стоит им оказаться внутри. Они садятся на скамейки (те же скамейки, что в джете, везущем их на трибуну), друг против друга, окровавленные, безумные, вместе до конца (а дальше посмотрим).

Баки сидит рядом со Стивом, все еще крепко держит его руку, чтобы не сбежал, чтобы не сделал какую-нибудь глупость.

Это больная рука.

Но Стив не возражает.

Они летят все дальше, и дальше, и выше, сквозь облака, пока внезапно серое марево не прорезает солнечный луч: и один, и другой, и третий, и затем уже все заливает ровным золотым светом.

  


  


Спустя много лет, лежа в постели без сна, Стив будет думать про этот свет. И Баки сядет в темноте, сгорбившись – спина покрыта шрамами, волосы забраны в хвост, рука только одна. 

– Не можешь уснуть? – спросит Стив.

– Странно как-то, – ответит Баки. – Теперь, когда все закончилось. Я не знаю, что делать дальше.

Стив подумает про «Циклон»; но разве от него хоть что-то теперь осталось? Тогда он вспомнит о другом. Спросит:

– Помнишь капитолийские карточки? Ты собирал такие в детстве?

– Конечно, – скажет Баки, и вдруг улыбнется, припоминая. – У меня была парочка. С колесницей. И со львом.

С колесницей Стив тоже помнит: большое колесо, наезжающее на что-то крошечное, зверек или ребенок, не разглядеть. И надпись: что-то угрожающее и фатальное, вроде «Сопротивление бесполезно». Или: «От судьбы не уйдешь». Какая-то глупость.

– Ты помнишь ту, со львом? Там было написано «Выживает сильнейший»?

Баки обернется к нему: профиль в сумерках, поднятая бровь. 

– Думаю, там была ошибка, – скажет Стив. – Чтобы выжить, быть сильным не обязательно, я сам тому пример. Выжить – еще не все. Самое сложное, оно ведь потом, после.

Баки молчит, ждет. Он всегда терпелив, и Стив это любит. 

Он лишь пытается ухватить мысль, подобрать верное слово. И оно приходит, словно было всегда.

И Стив говорит:

– Думаю, там должно быть иначе, на этих карточках.

«Только сильные будут жить».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дистрикт 1 – изготавливает предметы роскоши для Капитолия, драг.металлы, золото. Город.  
> Дистрикт 2 – каменщики, изготавливают оружие для Капитолия. Поселок  
> Дистрикт 3 – электроника, автомобили и оружие. Город.  
> Дистрикт 4 – морской, поставляет морепродукты в Капитолий. Город.  
> Дистрикт 5 – энергетика, электростанция. Город.  
> Дистрикт 6 – железная руда, транспорт, механизмы. Город, густонаселенный.  
> Дистрикт 7 – древесина, бумага, все, что из дерева. Поселок.  
> Дистрикт 8 – текстильная промышленность, поставляет ткани. Город  
> Дистрикт 9 – сельское хозяйство. Поля, плантации. Очень жаркий, малонаселенный городок.  
> Дистрикт 10 – животноводство и скотоводство (фермы). Поселок.  
> Дистрикт 11 – сельское хозяйство, хлопок. Огромный – много пространства. Город с большой прилегающей территорией, равнины, поля, малонаселенный.  
> Дистрикт 12 – шахты, уголь. Городок, но малонаселенный, вокруг леса и недалеко горный хребет.
> 
> Д1 – Т’Чалла (Шури, Пеппер)  
> Д2 – Брок Рамлоу (Джек Роллинз)  
> Д3 – (Тони Старк) **Питер Паркер**  
>  Д4 – Небула (Гамора)   
> Д5 – Тор (Локи)   
> Д6 – **Черная Вдова**  
>  Д7 – Грут  
> Д8 – **Сэм Уилсон**  
>  Д9 – Беннер   
> Д10 – (Клинт)  
> Д11 – Ванда (Пьетро)  
> Д12 – **Стив, Баки**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Иллюстрации к тексту "Только сильные будут жить"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858822) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
